Pour être avec toi
by memelyne
Summary: Après l'annonce de la perte de son fiancé, Bella décide d'en finir. Mais le destin en a décidé autrement en commençant par sa transformation en vampire. Et si ce même destin décidait de les faire à nouveau se rencontrer ? AU JasperxBella
1. Renaissance d'une morte vivante

**Auteur**** :** Memelyne

**Couple**** :** Jasper/Bella

**Disclamer**** :** Les personnages de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont tous à Stephenie Meyer seulement l'intrigue.

**Bla bla de l'auteur** : Kikou tous le monde, après avoir lu nombre de fanfictions sur Twilight, je m'essaye moi aussi à en écrire une. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez ^_^

Bonne lecture !!

* * *

_**POUR ETRE AVEC TOI**_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - Renaissance d'une morte vivante**

**

* * *

**

Je me nomme Isabella Swan, j'ai 18 ans j'habite à Huston. J'aurais dû me marier il y a deux semaines, à l'homme de ma vie qui aujourd'hui n'est malheureusement plus de se monde. Il s'appelait Jasper Whitlock et nous avions le même âge. Il avait succombé en ces moments sombres où la guerre faisait rage. Il y était soldat et fière de défendre sa patrie. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à vivre sans lui. Honnêtement, je ne le pense pas. J'étais éperdument amoureuse de lui et je le suis toujours, même s'il n'est plus de ce monde. Parfois je me dis que ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve et que je vais me réveiller. Au départ, c'était simple, je n'y croyait tout simplement pas quand le soldat nous l'annoncé un matin d'hiver, une lettre de condoléance standard à la main. Après tout, son corps n'a jamais été retrouvé, il aurait très bien pu se faire que l'armée se soit fourvoyée et qu'il soit vivant quelque part en train de se remettre dans un quelconque endroit. A cette époque, j'étais persuadée qu'il allait surgir à un moment ou à un autre sur le pas de la porte avec son éternel doux sourire aux lèvres. Me disant qu'il s'excusait pour son retard et que je lui avais manqué durant ses long mois éloignés l'un de l'autre.

Mais il fallait bien que je me rende à l'évidence, les jours, puis les semaines, puis les mois passèrent sans qu'il ne donne signe de vie. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, mon espoir faiblissait et mon envie de vivre diminuait de concert. J'essayais d'avancer mais je ne pouvais pas. Je me déplaçais telle une âme en peine dans les couloirs de ma maison. Celle où nous avions emménagé avec Jasper peu avant son départ sous les drapeaux. Bien sûr, des amis, des membres de la familles passaient souvent me rendre visite pour me soutenir et tenter comme ils le pouvaient de me sortir de la léthargie dans laquelle je m'étais enfoncée mais c'est peine perdu et je le savais bien. Mais comment leur dire que la vie sans Jasper, ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue. Que depuis la terrible nouvelle j'ai eu l'impression que mon cœur à été arracher de ma poitrine laissant un trou béant dont la douleur qui au contraire de s'affaiblir avec le temps, ne fait que s'accroître.

Je savais ce qu'il fallait que je fasse pour y remédier, et me sentir enfin heureuse. Il fallait que je le rejoigne là où il était. Même si c'était dans la mort au moins nous demeurions ensemble pour l'éternité. Une fois la nuit tombée, forte de cette décision, je me levais de mon rocking-chair. Principal témoin de ma douleur ces derniers mois et sortait de ma maison, de notre maison. Je me retournais pour encrer une dernière fois l'image de ce qui aurait pu être notre nid d'amour et me dirigeais à cheval vers la falaise qui se trouvait à quelques miles d'ici à la sortie de la ville, près d'une forêt. Je devais me montrer discrète pour que personne ne puisse me voir et veuille m'arrêter dans mon entreprise.

Une fois arrivée, je descendais de cheval et m'asseyais sur le rebord, mes pieds pendant dans le vide. Je fermais les yeux, repensant aux moments que nous avions partagé.

Notre rencontre eu lieu lors d'un mariage de deux de nos amis respectifs. Quand mes yeux se sont posés sur lui la première fois, mon cœur rata un battement. Il était si beau avec son visage parfait, assez pâle sans trop l'être pour autant. Une bouche qui s'étirait souvent en un sourire doux et malicieux. Il était aux côtés du marié qui avait l'air nerveux mais aussi heureux devant l'hôtel, en compagnie de sa promise. Apparemment il semblait être le témoin de celui-ci, tandis que moi j'étais la demoiselle d'honneur de la marié et accessoirement meilleure amie. Quand son regard rencontra le mien, je pu admirer l'espace d'un instant la profondeur de son regard d'un bleu océan. Il m'adressa un sourire et inclina légèrement la tête pour me saluer et je lui répondis de même mais timidement.

Quand la cérémonie se termina, nous nous dirigeâmes vers un parc rempli de verdure, de tentures et de décorations en tous genres. Tout y était magnifique. Il faut dire aussi que quand Marie, ma meilleure amie, se lançait dans l'organisation de quelque chose elle s'y impliquait totalement. Tout ce qu'elle faisait était peu coûteux, mais non moins raffiné et d'un très bon goût. Inutile de dire alors que pour son propre mariage, elle y avait mis les bouchées doubles et le résultat n'en était pas moins saisissant.

Je m'avançais ainsi entre les divers invités cherchant une tête connue, quand je le vis en compagnie du marié entrain de lui donner une légère tape sur l'épaule tout en riant avec celui-ci.

Etant de nature timide, je n'osais lui adresser la parole. Par contre, je ne cessais de le détailler discrètement du regard lorsque l'attention de celui-ci était occupée dans une autre direction. Mais ce que je ne savais pas en revanche, c'est que lui aussi faisait pareillement quand je discutais avec Marie. Ce fut d'ailleurs celle-ci qui me le fit remarquer accompagné d'un sourire en coin comme elle seule sait les faire. Sourire qui avait d'ailleurs tendance à s'élargir en fonction de mon rougissement qui ne cessait de parcourir mes joues. Ce ne fut que quand elle s'éloigna pour discuter avec d'autres invités, que je le vis se diriger dans ma direction le regard tourné vers moi avec un petit sourire doux au visage. Mon cœur battait alors fortement dans ma poitrine et j'essayais de lui rendre son sourire en prenant l'air le plus décontracté possible. _Allez Bella_, m'encouragais-je silencieusement, _calme-toi et surtout ne bégaie pas sinon je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il pensera de toi._ Quand il arriva à ma hauteur, il s'inclina et pris la parole en premier :

- Bonjour mademoiselle, je crains de ne pas avoir l'honneur de vous connaître. Je suis un ami du marié, je me présente Jasper Whitlock pour vous servir. Mademoiselle ?

- Euh… Isabella Swan, mais je …je préfère qu'on m'appelle juste Bella. Dis je dans un sourire que j'espérais pas trop crispé. _Ah bravo Bella, heureusement que tu ne devais pas bégayer!_, me fustisais-je mentalement.

Mais apparemment, ceci n'eut pas l'air de déranger mon beau compagnon blond qui reprit sur le ton de la confidence après s'être penché à mon oreille sans se départir de son sourire malicieux :

- En fait, je suis ici pour les petits fours, mais ne le dites a personne vous me le promettez n'est ce pas ?

Sa réplique eut le don de me détendre totalement et je ne pu m'empêcher un petit rire s'échappant de ma gorge. Puis nous commençâmes à discuter de sujets aussi divers que variés. Il se trouva même que nos avis sur certaines questions étaient relativement les même et que de ce fait, nous nous trouvions beaucoup de point commun. Je ne voyais pas le temps passer à ses côtés, je me sentais juste bien, détendue et je n'avais aucune envie qu'il ne parte. Aussi après nous être restaurés et que les mariés avait fait l'ouverture du bal, il m'invita à danser. Malheureusement pour moi, j'étais aussi timide que maladroite et je n'étais guère douée pour quelques danses que ce fut. Il parut s'apercevoir de mon anxiété car il m'assura que je n'avais qu'à me laisser guidé et qu'il ferait le reste. Je ne pouvais donc guère refusé et m'avançais donc sur la piste de danse à ses côtés. Extérieurement sereinement, mais intérieurement comme un condamné allant à l'échafaud.

La musique commença et il prit ma main dans la sienne pendant que la deuxième se nicha dans mon dos m'attirant ainsi à lui en douceur. De mon côté je posais la mienne sur son épaule en priant intérieurement pour ne pas trop lui marcher sur les pieds. Il commença alors à me faire tourner avec lui avec une aisance déconcertante. Contrairement à ce que je pensais au départ, je ne me débrouillais pas trop mal. Il dirigeait vraiment bien et ne semblait pas se préoccuper quand mes pas dérapaient un peu et lui écrasaient parfois les orteils. Il paraissait même heureux et serein. Je me sentais bien dans ses bras et les danses s'enchaînèrent les unes après les autres sans qu'on ne quitte la piste de danse ou qu'on ne se quitte des yeux. Continuant de discuter doucement tous les deux, sans éprouver le désir que l'autre ne soit ailleurs qu'il ne l'était présentement.

A la fin de la soirée, nous dûmes bien nous résoudre à nous quitter. Mais je sentais bien que s'étais autant à regret de mon côté que du sien. Quand il me quitta non sans m'avoir au préalable embrassé ma main, nous nous promîmes de nous revoir rapidement. A peine lui avais-je tourné le dos, que Marie vint tout de suite me voir pour avoir le compte rendu de ce qui s'était passé avec mon beau blond. Je pris donc sur moi de lui raconter, non sans omettre quelques détails qui n'appartenaient qu'à nous.

Quelques jours plutard, il vint me voir pour me proposer une promenade près de la mer. Chose que je m'empressais d'accepter, non sans essayer de freiner un peu mon enthousiasme pour éviter qu'il me prit pour une folle entrain de sautiller partout. Nous passâmes de nombreuses journées en compagnie l'un de l'autre, les passant principalement à discuter. Il était gentleman, gentil, sans être trop pompeux et avait un brin d'humour qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Oh nous n'étions pas d'accord sur tout évidement. On avait chacun notre petit caractère, mais cela ne nous empêchait nullement de très bien s'entendre. De chercher la présence de l'autres de plus en plus souvent.

Une fois, alors qu'il me raccompagnait d'une de nos nombreuse promenade, nous échangeâmes notre premier baiser. Même timide, il était doux, empreint d'innocence et d'amour. Je savais d'ors et déjà que je m'en souviendrais pour le restant de mes jours. Plus les mois défilèrent, plus mon amour pour lui grandissait et je savais que c'était réciproque. Même si on ne se le disait pas souvent, on se le démontrait par des gestes, des attentions et cela nous suffisait amplement à tous les deux. Plus tard, il me demandait ma main que je m'empressait d'accepter. Mes parents ayant appris à le connaître au fils de nos rendez vous ne s'y opposèrent pas. Bien au contraire, ils en semblaient ravis. Cela ressemblait à un conte de fée.

Mais comme tous les contes de fée ont une fin, le mien vint avec la guerre qui commençait à prendre de l'ampleur au fil du temps. La décision de son départ fut notre plus grosse discorde. Mais comme d'habitude, il parvint à me faire céder, bien que je le fisse à contre cœur ayant peur de le perdre. Pour appuyer son argumentation et m'aider à patienter, il me promit qu'il m'écrirait le plus souvent possible et que lorsqu'il reviendrait, nous nous échangerions nos voeux aussitôt. Son retour étant prévu pour le 8 septembre il avait voulu que la date de notre mariage soit le 13 septembre 1861, le jour même de mes 18 ans. Un an et demi après notre première rencontre. Le sien était quand à lui deux mois plus tôt.

Quand je le vis s'éloigner puis disparaître sous les volutes de fumées du chemin de fer, je ressentis alors un grand vide s'installer en moi, priant silencieusement pour qu'il me revint vite. Je ne savais pas alors, que se seraient ces dernières images que j'aurais de lui.

Cette pensée me fit revenir à la réalité et où j'étais présentement. Sur les bords de cette falaise qui fut témoin de sa demande en mariage et de notre premier baiser. Celle-ci serait aussi un point final à ma vie sans lui, c'était tout un symbole. Je me relevais et inspirait un grand coup. Je refermais mes yeux pleins de larmes alors que j'étais entrain de m'avancer dans le vide. Je sentait la chute comme une libération, m'apprêtais à rejoindre mon amour. J'entendais une voix qui criait au loin mais je n'en avais cure. Ma chute ne dura pas aussi longtemps que je l'avais pensée aux premiers abords car je sentis le choc brutal meurtrissant mon corps assez rapidement. Je pensais que je mourrais sur le coup ce qui ne fut pas le cas. La douleur se faisait lancinante dans l'ensemble de mon corps et j'avais entendu plusieurs craquements significatifs de fractures multiples. Je sentis quelqu'un arriver jusqu'à moi et je décidais d'ouvrir les yeux bien que cela me fut difficile. Je vis alors un homme brun d'une trentaine d'année environ avec des yeux dorés qui me regardais avec inquiétude. Son visage semblait torturé. Il me pris dans ses bras et me ramena au sommet de la falaise avec une facilité déconcertante. Apparemment ma chute n'avait pas été jusqu'en bas comme je le prévoyais au départ. De toute façon, je sentais que mes forces me quittaient. J'entendis l'homme m'adresser la parole mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il me disait.

Comme je me sentais partir, je sentis une douleurs bien différentes des autres m'assaillir au niveau de mon cou. Celle-ci se propagea sur l'ensemble de mon corps. Elle était telles des flammes l'embrasant par vagues plus puissantes les unes que les autres. Quoi que je fasse, la douleur était insoutenable. Le temps ne semblait plus avoir de prise sur moi tellement la douleur me prenait. Cela aurait pu durer des heures, des jours voir même des années je ne saurais le dire. _Etait-ce cela la mort ?_ Si cela se trouvait je m'étais retrouvée en enfer pour m'être suicidé. Mais quand celle-ci se mit à diminuer pour enfin disparaître, j'en ressentis un énorme soulagement. Je n'étais peut-être pas en enfer après tout. En revanche, je sentais comme une soif insatiable me saisir la gorge à tel point qu'elle en était douloureuse. Je me permis tout de même d'ouvrir les yeux et la vision que j'eu fut si clair et précise que j'en fut complètement déboussolée. Tout ceci sans compter mes autres sens que je sentais beaucoup plus affiné eux aussi également. Mes yeux tombèrent sur un homme brun aux yeux de miel. Serait-ce lui que j'avais vaguement aperçu à la falaise ? Sans doute, ma vision n'était pas très claire à ce moment là.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? Me demanda-t-il

- Un peu désorientée mais ça devrait aller. Lui répondit-je d'une voix que je ne me connaissait pas.

J'en fut si surprise que je m'asseyait d'un coup d'une vitesse en beaucoup supérieure à celle d'un être humain normalement constitué. Ce qui ne m'aida bien évidemment pas car cela me terrifia totalement. Je regardais en tout sens essayant vainement de comprendre ce qui était entrain de m'arriver.

L'homme se rapprocha et mit ses mains sur mes épaules, tenta de m'apaiser en me disant de ne pas m'inquiéter, que tout ceci était normal et qu'il allait tout m'expliquer. Je le regardais avec perplexité, mais attendant tout de même ses explications. Après tout, si lui savait ce qui était entrain de m'arriver, je pouvais bien l'écouter, ça ne me coûtais rien. Aussi je me calmais comme je le pouvais et le regardais intensément attendant les dîtes explications. Il prit une grande inspiration et se présenta d'abord comme s'appelant Thiberias. Puis il commença à entrer comme il le disait dans le vif du sujet. Il me donna une explication des plus absurdes à propos de créatures légendaires appelées vampire et qu'il en faisait partit, tout comme moi à présent selon ses dires.

Selon moi, plutôt qu'appartenir aux vampires, il devait sans aucun doute appartenir à l'asile du coin. Il me regarda mais fit mine ne pas avoir remarquer le fait que je ne semblais pas adhérer à ses dires. Il préféra continuer son explication sur la vie d'un vampire, ainsi que les us et coutumes de cette race. Apparemment, il disait avoir dans les 400 ans et qu'il était le fils d'un chef de tribus dans les terres de Sibérie. Il ne s'attarda pas trop sur son histoire (que je trouvais fort bien imaginative pour un fou), mais me raconta qu'il voyageait avec un compagnon nommé Gary. Qu'il l'avait lui aussi mordu il y a de cela 10 ans. Celui-ci allait selon ses dires ne pas tarder à rentrer de la « chasse » et que lui et ce soit disant Gary avait veillé sur moi à tour de rôle pendant la durée de ma transformation. Que pendant ce temps, ils m'avaient récupéré de quoi me nourrir. Il m'expliqua dans la foulée qu'ils ne buvaient pas le sang des humains comme beaucoup de leur congénères, mais celui des animaux qu'ils chassaient dans la forêt. Il me tendit un récipient dont l'odeur chatouillait agréablement mes narines depuis tout à l'heure. L'attirance vers ce bol s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure que la soif que je ressentais se faisait pressante et presque incontrôlable.

Je me saisi sans préambule du bol en question des mains de son propriétaire et avalait tout avec une délectation non feinte. Une fois fini, je m'essuyais la bouche avec mon poignet (que je trouvait bien pâle tout à coup) et vis avec horreur que la substance que j'avais ingurgité avec appétit était du sang. J'était paniquée et horrifiée par mon geste et je me levais pour fuir en courant de cet endroit, de tout cette situation. Mais apparemment Thiberias ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il me rattrapa à une vitesse impressionnante pour me maintint les bras en essayant tant bien que mal de me calmer. Ce qui évidement n'arriva pas du tout. De plus, il me sembla qu'il avait des difficultés à me maintenir. Comme si j'étais plus forte que lui. Je vis soudain une deuxième personne entrer dans la chambre dans laquelle je me trouvais. Quand il vit ce qui se passait il aida Thiberias à me maintenir. A deux, ils parvinrent à m'attacher au lit. Je ne su pas moi-même comment ils y sont parvenus. Il faut dire aussi que je ne leur facilitais pas la tâche, loin de là. Au contraire, je me débattais tant que je le pouvais pour fuir cette réalité qui m'arrivait en pleine figure et que je ne souhaitais pas.

Quand je fus attachée, passablement calmée et qu'ils furent sûr que je ne pouvais m'enfuir, ils acceptèrent la demande que je leur ai formulée à savoir que j'avais besoin d'être seule. Après toutes les réflexions que je pus avoir il n'y avait plus aucun doute dans mon esprit :

1 – Je ne pourrais plus être auprès de mon amour comme je l'avais décidé initialement et je devrais vivre une éternité comme cela avec cette douleur qui n'avait en rien disparu contrairement à certains de mes souvenirs « humains »

2 – J'étais devenue un monstre qui buvait le sang des autres pour subvenir à sa propre existence, en d'autres termes pour reprendre ceux évoqués par ce Thiberias, je suis devenue un vampire.

3 - À l'instar de ce que je pensais en tout premier lieu, je devais sans doute être en enfer.

* * *

**Alors vous avez aimé l'idée ? Oui ? Non ? Peut-être ? Alors vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire Review !!!! ^_^**

**Biz**

**A++**


	2. Prise de conscience

_**Auteur**_** : **Memelyne

_**Titre**_** : **Pour être avec toi

_**Disclamer**_** : **Tous les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ( ce qui est bien dommage d'ailleurs lol) ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer à part Gary et Thiberias ainsi que l'intrigue de la fic

_**Couple**_** : **Jasper x Bella

_**Blabla de l'auteur**_** : **Merci à tous pour vos si gentilles reviews, honnêtement je ne m'attendais pas à en avoir autant (non que je m'en plaigne hein ! ^_^) En tout cas j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira tout autant que le premier. Je ferai en sorte de publier tous les samedi. Et si j'ai plein de reviews peut-être que le prochain chapitre arrivera plutôt ;)

_**Réponses aux reviews auxquelles je n'ai pu répondre par mail**_** :**

_**Yumeri**_** : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour ce qui est des dons de Bella ta réponse apparaîtra dans ce chapitre ^_^

_**Fanny **_**: **Je suis contente que le début de ma fic te plaise. Moi aussi j'adore ce couple que j'ai connu en lisant d'autres fics. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je me suis décidée à en écrire une aussi sur ce couple. Biz et merci pour ta review ^_^

_**lilie ln **_**: **Merci pour ta review et ça me fait plaisir qu'elle te plaise autant. C'est vrai que celle-ci change du Jella habituelle c'est une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit bout de temps et puis bon un peu de changement c'est pas mal des fois. Biensûr ça ne veut pas dire que je n'aime pas les autres Jella pour autant, au contraire je les adore aussi** ^_^**

Maintenant place au chapitre et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 - Prise de conscience**

* * *

Cela faisait au moins deux journées complète que j'étais ici, étendue sur le lit auquel j'étais toujours solidement attachée. Dans ma gorge, la soif qui se faisait cruellement ressentir. J'essayais de faire comme si cela ne me faisait rien. Je restais là, apathique, mes yeux ne se fixant sur aucun point en particulier. Je me disais que peut-être si je ne me nourrissait pas, j'atteindrais peut-être mon objectif premier. Le dénommé Thiberias ne m'avais pas énoncé les manière dont un vampire pouvait mettre fin à ses jours. Mais je pensais que de toute façon, comme je devais toujours me nourrir, c'est qu'en toute logique que si je ne le faisais pas, j'allais forcément succomber.

Alors que je voyais le soleil décliner à travers les lourdes tentures de ma chambre, Gary vint me rendre visite. Il était brun et ses cheveux descendaient jusque sur ses épaules. Il les avait présentement attaché en catogan. Thiberias, lui les portait assez court. En revanche il arborait le même regard couleur miel que celui-ci. La stature de Gary était forte et élancée. La chemise blanche qu'il portait laissait deviner une musculature assez importante sans non plus aller à l'excès. Le jeune homme qui devait en apparence avoir un age similaire au mien se dirigea dans ma direction. Il avait avec lui un récipient de cette immonde substance qui m'appelait désespérément à elle. Ma résistance à cette attraction fut mise à rude épreuve et il m'était de plus en plus difficile de me contenir face à cette affreuse tentation. Quand il prit place à mes cotés, il me fixa avec intensité. Je détournais de suite mon regard vers le côté opposé. Lui faisant ainsi comprendre que je voulais son départ, qu'il éloigne cette chose de ma vue et accessoirement de mon odorat. Il prit une grande inspiration et une sorte de grognement s'échappa de sa gorge. Posant sans douceur sur la table de chevet ce qu'il avait dans les mains, il m'attrapa brusquement le visage vers sa direction et commença à me parler sur un ton de colère non feinte vu l'expression de son visage.

- Bon maintenant ça suffit, arrêtez un peu de n'en faire qu'à votre tête et de faire comme si vous n'aviez pas faim !

- Je n'ai nullement faim, maintenant sortez ! Lui répondais-je sur le même ton, ma respiration saccadée trahissant malheureusement mes paroles.

- Il n'en est pas question, vous allez me faire le plaisir de boire ce qu'il y a dans ce bol et rapidement. Je vous préviens que je n'ai aucunement l'indulgence et la patience de Thiberias pour supporter vos caprices ! Je ne bougerais pas tant que vous n'aurez pas tout ingurgité. Sachez tout de même que si vous ne le faites pas rapidement, je vous le ferais boire moi-même par la force s'il le faut. Maintenant à vous de choisir la manière douce où la manière forte.

Alors là c'était trop fort, qui était il pour me parler de la sorte. Il n'avait pas à me dicter mes faits et gestes tout de même. Aussi, mon humeur qui au départ étant dans un agacement le plus complet quant à son attitude, se tourna rapidement en colère. Mon état d'esprit actuel n'aidant pas, je me mis à hurler à son encontre :

- MAIS QU'AVEZ-VOUS TOUS AUTANT QUE VOUS ETES A ME DICTER MES FAITS ET GESTES ? POURQUOI ME REFUSER CE QUE JE SOUHAITE PLUS QUE TOUT À SAVOIR MOURIR ? QUI ETES VOUS POUR M'EN EMPECHER JE NE VOUS CONNAIT PAS ET JE NE VOUS AI RIEN DEMANDE ! JE…

J'étais sur le point de continuer mon monologue mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps. Mes paroles l'avaient de toute évidence rendu dans un même état de fureur que le mien. Il prit la parole à son tour en faisant éclater, je ne sais comment, les vitres de ma chambre. Me faisant passer de l'énervement à la terreur.

- VOUS SOUHAITIEZ MOURIR N'EST-CE PAS ? AVEZ-VOUS LA MOINDRE IDÉE DE LA VALEUR LE LA VIE QUI VOUS A ETE ACCORDEE ? NON PAS LA MOINDRE. JE NE SAIS PAS CE QUI VOUS A POUSSEZ A DE TELLES EXTREMITES, MAIS AUCUN EVENEMENT NE VAUT LA PEINE QUE L'ON NE GACHE UNE VIE ! CHOSE QUE VOUS VOUS APPRETIEZ A FAIRE A UNE SECONDE REPRISE !

Alerté par nos cris respectifs ainsi que par le bruit qu'avait engendré le brisement des vitres des fenêtres de ma chambre, Thiberias entra en trombe dans la pièce. Il nous trouva face à face. Gary avec un regard furibond dirigé vers moi face à mon regard d'une insondable tristesse suite à ses mots, mais non moins déterminé. C'est d'une voix forte mais non dénuée de douceur et de beauté qu'il tenta de calmer nos esprits :

- S'il vous plait les enfants calmez-vous, il y a forcément un moyen pour vous faire comprendre l'un de l'autre sans hurler de la sorte et démolir cette maison. Il ne faudrait pas que cela avertisse nos voisins et par la même attise leur curiosité à notre égard. Nous nous devons de rester discret et vous le savez tout les deux.

Il marqua une pause accompagnée d'un regard insistant sur chacun d'entre nous. La remarque eue l'effet de calmer instantanément les ardeurs de Gary. Celui-ci retourna s'asseoir sur la chaise où il avait précédemment élu domicile, s'étant levé d'un bond lors de son monologue furibond. Il ferma les yeux pour se remettre de son emportement précédent puis les rouvrit l'air un peu plus détendu. Malgré tout, son visage portait encore les marques d'un agacement certain. De mon côté j'essayais également de reprendre un peu mes esprits. Cela ne fut guère facile puisque ma soif ne s'était nullement atténuée pendant notre altercation, au contraire. De plus, avec ce fichu bol qui était toujours sous mon nez, cela n'aidait évidement en rien. La tentation de plus en plus forte continuait de faire se saccader ma respiration. D'ailleurs, les chaînes qui me retenaient toujours, pour une fois me furent d'une grande utilité puisqu'elles m'empêchaient de me jeter sur ce qui devait être ma pitance. Néanmoins cela ne m'empêchait pas de la regarder avec plus ou moins d'insistance. Voyant que Gary et moi étions revenu à la raison, du moins le plus de raison possible me concernant, Thiberias reprit la parole. Il s'adressa à moi d'un ton très calme qui avait la tendance de m'apaiser:

- Bien, comme vous semblez plus encline à tenir une conversation que ses deux derniers jours, pouvez vous tout d'abord nous dire votre nom mademoiselle ? Ainsi que, et pardonnez mon indiscrétion, mais quelle est la raison de ce désespoir qui vous pousse à la volonté de vouloir mettre fin à vos jours ? Non que je ne vous juge en quoi que ce soit rassurez vous.

Je détournais mon regard du récipient pour le fixer. Le jaugeant pour savoir si je pouvais lui dire quelque chose d'aussi personnel. Après tout, je ne le connaissais pas et bien que donner mon nom ne me dérangeait pas plus que cela. Pour ce qui était du reste en revanche, cela n'allait pas de même. Il s'agissait tout de même de les entretenir de quelque chose d'important. Mais il avait un visage rassurant qui invitait à la confidence. Et puis, si je leur en disais la raison, peut-être me laisseraient ils accéder à mon souhait le plus cher en cet instant. Je pris donc sur moi de premièrement leur donner mon nom puis, en baissant les yeux, de leur raconter mon histoire et les raisons de mon mal être tout en restant vague sur certains événement qui ne regardaient que moi. Quant à eux, ils écoutaient en silence, attentif à mon récit. Même Gary avait abandonné sa mine renfrognée et écoutait avec intérêt.

Une fois fini, je levais les yeux attendant leur réaction. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, à mon grand étonnement Gary pris la parole, d'un ton qui n'avait plus rien d'hostile mais plutôt intéressé :

- Mademoiselle Swan, je ne prétends pas connaître votre fiancé. Mais d'après ce que vous nous en avez dit, pensez vous réellement que son souhait fut que vous veniez le rejoindre dans la mort ? Ne pensez vous pas que son soucis premier soit de vous savoir heureuse et en bonne santé, plutôt que de vous voir ainsi dépérissante et dans le désespoir le plus profond ?

Cette révélation me fut l'effet d'une douche froide, le visage parfait de mon amour apparu soudain dans mon esprit, un regard d'une infinie tristesse avec un soupçon de déception à mon égard. C'est une chose que j'aurais aimé ne jamais avoir vu, même si cette image n'était que le fruit de mon imagination. _Mais que pouvais-je faire dans ce cas ?_ La voix de Thiberias me répondit comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées :

- Pourquoi ne pouvez vous voir comme vous l'a précédemment fait remarquer (certes de façon brusque) Gary, votre transformation comme une seconde chance. Celle de tout reprendre à zéro et de tenter d'être heureuse comme vous en avez le droit. Votre deuil n'a que trop duré. Cela sera certes difficile au commencement. Vous n'oublierez sans aucun doute pas votre fiancé, mais vous retrouverez petit à petit le goût à la vie. Et puis vous ne serez pas seule. Nous seront à vos côtés pour vous aidez dans les bons comme les mauvais moments. Je reconnais que notre mode d'alimentation n'est certes pas le meilleur, mais nous faisons de notre mieux pour vivre le plus normalement possible. En nous nourrissant d'animaux comme les humains. La seule différence se fait dans le fait qu'à défaut de viande nous nous nourrissons de leur sang.

Il n'avait pas tout à fait tord, je devais bien l'admettre. Il est vrai qu'à défaut de boire le sang des animaux, les humains les mangeaient. Et puis, si je pouvais faire en sorte que Jasper de là où il est soit fier de mes efforts plutôt que triste et déçu par le comportement que j'avais adopté jusque là. Ce serait le moins que je puisse faire en sa mémoire. Après tout lui est mort en voulant préserver la vie d'autrui. Sa mort n'était donc pas vaine, contrairement à celle que je m'évertuais à vouloir me donner. J'inspira et souffla un grand coup puis je pris la décision de saisir cette nouvelle chance qui s'offrait à moi. Tout en espérant que ma nouvelle nature me permettrais tout de même de retrouver le bonheur un jour où l'autre. Mais comme le disait Thiberias, cela ne se ferait pas d'un seul coup, il me faudrait du temps. Dans tout les cas si je voulais pouvoir y parvenir, il fallait du moins que j'essaie. Je n'avais plus rien à perdre, tout à y gagner alors _pourquoi ne pas tenter ma chance ?_ De plus, je pourrais enfin boire tout ce sang qui me tentait avec un sadisme évident. Je fis donc part de ma décision à mes deux nouveaux compagnons. Quand ils virent que ma décision et mon visage reflétait la véracité de mes dires, ils me détachèrent immédiatement ce que je leur en étais gré.

Pendant que Gary s'évertuait à enlever la chaîne qui retenait mon poignet droit pendant que Thiberias s'occupait du gauche. Sa main effleura accidentellement la mienne où au paravent se trouvait un gant que je portais encore au moment de ma tentative de suicide sur la falaise. Celui-ci avait du se retirer au fil de mes contorsions quand ceux-ci m'avaient attaché à mon lit pendant ma tentative de fuite. Le fait était que je n'avais jamais encore touché leur peau, elle n'était pas chaude comme celle des humains mais tiède. Mes réflexions furent soudain balayées par une série d'images qui me submergèrent. Celles-ci mettant en scène Gary dans différents moments de sa vie. Certaines images furent assez floues, notamment quand ce furent des images où il paraissait enfant. Le visage souriant, les yeux pleins de vie en train de jouer sous le regard bienveillant d'autres personnes qui semblaient ses parents de part leur ressemblance avec le jeune homme. Ces images ressemblaient à des tranches de vie de Gary. Certaines me paraissaient plus courtes que les autres, peut-être en fonction de l'importance qu'elles avaient dans sa vie, je ne savais pas. Quelque part, cela me gênait plus qu'autre chose de voir ses images. Après tout, cela relevait de sa vie privée et j'avais l'impression de violer son intimité en les regardant. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter, c'était comme si ces images s'imposaient dans mon esprit sans que je les y autorise. J'étais sûre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'hallucinations ou quelque chose de ce genre. Cela me paraissait bien trop réel pour que cela ne fût que pure fiction.

J'arrivais à présent à une séquence qui me fit à la fois froid dans le dos et me rempli de tristesse mêlé. Je voyais Gary en compagnie d'une jeune fille aux cheveux aux couleurs de feu. Ils se souriaient après s'être embrassés avec passion, derrière un arbre, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Ils semblaient heureux d'être ensemble et me firent penser un peu à Jasper et moi. Au début de notre relation, avant que nous annoncions que nous nous aimions à nos parents respectifs. Ils étaient beaux tous les deux, on sentait dans leurs regards qu'ils semblaient perdus dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

Quand soudain un autre jeune homme apparu dans mon champ de vision. Il était caché derrière un buisson. Il avait l'air furieux et des plus dégoûté par ce qui se passait devant ses yeux. Au bout de quelques minutes, le couple se sépara. La jeune fille passa le seuil de sa maison non sans lui avoir au préalable envoyé la main avec un doux sourire sur le visage. Gary s'en allait de son côté un petit sourire rêveur au visage. C'est ici que l'autre homme sortit de sa cachette. Il sortit un poignard qu'il avait dans la poche intérieure de son veston, non sans avoir vérifié l'absence de témoin. Il enfonça celui-ci dans le dos de Gary sans aucun état d'âme. Puis lui susurra à l'oreille pendant que celui-ci était à terre, que sa petite amie serait sur la liste elle aussi. Que puisqu'elle avait osé le préférer à lui, elle allait payer comme lui le choix qu'elle avait fait. Et l'assassin s'en alla dans un petit ricanement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Gary faisait de son mieux pour se raccrocher à la vie, Thiberias apparu, sûrement alerté par l'odeur du sang de celui-ci. Il s'agenouilla devant le plus jeune en évitant de respirer le plus possible pour éviter d'être tenté de vider le pauvre blessé de son sang. Gary le supplia de le sauver, qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant. Après un temps d'hésitation, Thiberias donna son accord. Il le prévint que se serait douloureux et que vu son état actuel c'était sa dernière chance. Gary accepta sans hésiter bien qu'il ne comprenait pas l'entièreté des paroles de son sauveur. C'est alors que le plus âgé pencha son visage sur le cou du plus jeune et planta ses crocs dans sa chair.

L'image s'effaça soudain pour être remplacée d'une autre où l'on voyait Gary plus pale que précédemment, le visage affiné, plus gracieux. Enfin, tel qu'il est depuis que je le connais sauf que ses yeux au lieu d'être de couleurs miel, était présentement dans un ton rouge carmin des plus effrayant. Il était caché derrière un arbre et scrutait de loin avec insistance la jeune fille que je reconnu comme étant sa compagne. Celle-ci avançait seule dans une ruelle avec un air triste sur le visage. Elle devait sûrement se demander où était passé Gary. Mais celui-ci, bien qu'il paraissait malheureux de la voir dans cet état, ne bougea point de son observatoire. Quand elle tourna à l'angle d'une autre ruelle, il se déplaça pour la suivre à distance. C'est a ce moment là qu'il aperçu son propre assassin. Celui-ci la suivi lui également, reprenant la même démarche qu'il avait utilisé pour la tentative d'assassinat du jeune homme. Chose qui aurait d'ailleurs très bien pu aboutir sans l'intervention fortuite de Thiberias dans les environs. Alors qu'il était en train de lever son arme, Gary le rattrapa à l'aide de sa vitesse vampirique et le conduisit sans ménagement dans le renfoncement d'une autre ruelle sombre à l'abri des regards. L'assassin reconnaissant son agresseur ouvrit grand les yeux qui de la surprise se transforma en terreur, surtout lorsqu'une lueur apparu pour illuminé les yeux sanguins de Gary. Celui-ci le mordit sans ménagement non sans lui avoir dit qu'il n'était pas question qu'il le laisse faire la même chose que ce qui lui était arrivé à lui. Que si il lui avait brisé sa vie, il ne le laisserait ni brisé ni ôté sa vie à sa douce.

Une fois sa victime vidée de son sang, il s'arrangea pour faire disparaître le corps puis alla rejoindre Thiberias qui était adossé à l'arbre sur la colline qui avait précédemment servi à Gary de poste d'observation. Quand celui-ci arriva à sa hauteur, l'aîné des deux ne fit aucun commentaire quand aux évènement passé et repris sa route en compagnie Gary dans le silence le plus complet.

L'image s'effaça enfin pour faire apparaître de nombreuses images se succédant les montrant tous deux en voyages dans divers endroits, les yeux de Gary ayant gagné une couleur doré. La découverte de son pouvoir également me fut également présentée. Il avait donc la capacité de déplacé des objet voir de les détruire selon son contrôle et son état d'esprit. Ce qui expliquait sans aucun doute comment les vitres avaient explosées sous son état de colère.

Enfin, la dernière image me représenta en train de sauter de la falaise alors que Gary me criait de ne pas le faire. Ce fut la dernière image qui me passa devant les yeux et c'est avec un certain soulagement que je revenais à la réalité. Les images de ma chambre redevenant peu à peu plus claires.

Quand je fus en pleine possession de mes moyens, je tournais immédiatement mon regard vers Gary. Celui-ci me fixait lui aussi d'un regard étrange, comme s'il avait revécu à l'instar de moi-même les souvenirs de son passé. Je baissais la tête honteuse, d'avoir vue des images d'un passé qui ne m'appartenait pas sans l'autorisation du propriétaire de ce même passé. Pour ma défense, ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais décidé de mon propre chef.

Remarquant notre comportement étrange à chacun, Thiberias nous demanda ce qui s'était passé. Apparemment, nous nous étions mis tous deux à regarder dans le vide pendant une minute entière, sans bouger de quelques manières que ce fut. Je ne répondais pas à sa requête, trop abasourdie moi-même par tout ce qui venait de m'arriver. Ce fut Gary qui le fit à ma place, confirmant par ce fait qu'il avait revécu ses souvenirs en même temps que moi.

Je ne me posais pas plus de questions à cet instant car ma soif elle, évènement étrange ou non, n'avait pas diminué. Aussi, je me jetais sur le bol rempli de substance sanguine. J'en avalais son contenu avec un plaisir et un soulagement non feint en sentant enfin ma soif trouver un remède. Pendant mon repas, je les entendais tout de même parler que ces images ne pouvaient venir que de moi selon eux. Le pouvoir de Gary étant apparemment trop éloigné de cette capacité pour être un nouveau pouvoir découvert de son côté. Ils se tournèrent donc vers moi et une fois le récipient vide, ils me demandèrent comment j'avais fait mon compte. Je leur répondais donc que je n'en savait pas le moins du monde. Que la seule chose dont je me souvenais avant que les images ne s'impose dans mon esprit et accessoirement celui de Gary était de la sensation de sa main frôlant la mienne et je savourais par la même mon premier avantage à être un vampire. L'avantage de ne pas rougir comme un coquelicot, ce qui était pour moi une de mes plus grandes gêne. Espérons maintenant que si les dires de Thiberias étaient vrais, que ma maladresse ais disparu de concert avec mes rougissement.

Gary tenta alors de me toucher le front pour voir si quelque chose se passait ou si ce pouvoir auquel je semblait affublée ne se limitait qu'à mes mains. Mais rien ne se produisit. Mon autre main eu droit au même traitement mais celle-ci recouverte de mon gant, toujours pas d'image. Enfin il me retira le gant et toucha de nouveau ma main gauche et une autre image apparue d'une partie de chasse qui semblait récente puisqu'il portait les même vêtements sur l'image que ce qu'il portait actuellement.

Etonnamment, ce ne fut que Gary qui jouait les cobayes pour tester mon pouvoir. Peut-être que Thiberias pensait que puisque j'avais déjà vu une partie du passé de Gary et que les images arrivaient par ordre chronologique cela ne faisait rien. Mais cela m'intriguait tout de même. Avait il quelque chose dont il ai honte dans son passé auquel il ne voulait pas que j'assiste ? Quoi qu'il en fut, je n'allais pas chercher non plus très loin. Après tout, je ne leur avais pas tout révélé de mon passé et j'avais vu celui de Gary par accident. Alors je ne pouvais décemment pas en vouloir à Thiberias d'avoir son jardin secret.

A cette pensée, je m'excusais d'ailleurs à voix haute auprès de Gary pour mon intrusion inopinée et accidentelle dans les méandres de son passé. Il m'assura qu'il ne m'en voulait pas même si il aurait aimé garder certaines images pour lui. Tout ceci bien qu'il m'ait assuré que ce n'était pas de ma faute. Après tout ce n'est pas comme si j'avais cherché à m'y introduire volontairement. A ces mots je lui fis un sourire timide, en le remerciant.

Ma soif n'étant en revanche toujours pas totalement étanchée, je leur demandais timidement si je pouvais en avoir d'autre en leur désignant le bol des yeux. Ils eurent un sourire, et me dirent que dans ce cas ils allaient de ce pas m'emmener chasser avec eux. Je me levais donc et retrouva mes gants que je m'empressais d'enfiler pour éviter d'autres « accidents ». Puis je les suivis tout en repensant à la dispute qui avait éclaté entre Gary et moi. Maintenant que je connaissais une partie importante de son passé, je ne pouvais que comprendre désormais la raison de sa colère sur l'importance d'une vie…

* * *

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé de ce nouveau chapitre ? Vous plait il toujours autant ? D'ailleurs Jasper devrait faire son apparition soit dans le troisième soit dans le quatrième je verrais mais dans tout les cas dans pas longtemps. **

**Alors REVIEW !!!!! ^_^**


	3. Une nouvelle vie

_**Titre**_** : **Pour être avec toi

_**Auteur**_** : **Memelyne

**_Disclamer_ : **Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas (malheureusement pour moi surtout Jasper ;) ) ils sont la propriété de la très grande Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fais que lui emprunter temporairement pour le bien de l'intrigue de mon histoire qui elle est à moi ainsi que Gary et Thiberias.

_**Couple**_** : **Jasper/Bella

_**Blabla de l'auteur**_** : **Kikou tout le monde** ^_^**

Tout d'abord un grand merci pour toutes vos review, elle me font très plaisir et m'encourage à continuer. Pour ce qui est de l'histoire, je sais que beaucoup attendent l'apparition de Jasper mais elle ne se fera pas avant le chapitre suivant. Pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les précédents (7 pages Word). Aussi je vais faire de mon mieux pour taper le prochain le plus rapidement possible et vous le poster. Aussi pour accentuer ma rapidité : une petite review ?

**_Réponses aux reviews anonymes_ :**

**Lilie ln : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait trop plaisir que ma fic soit autant appréciée. Il est vrai que je n'étais pas sure au début. J'espère que ce chapitre continuera à te plaire même si je sais que tu es impatiente que Jasper entre en scène. Biz ^_^

**Yumeri : **Pour ce qui concerne les dons de Bella pour l'instant, je pense qu'elle n'aura que celui-ci mais peut-être que je ferais en sorte que son don évolue plus tard. En tout cas pour l'instant je reste seulement sur celui là. Je ne voudrais pas en faire une super héroïne avec trop de pouvoirs pour que ça reste crédible ^_^. Pour le fait de savoir si Jasper sera avec Alice je ne peux pas te le dire maintenant, mais la réponse sera au prochain chapitre. Et ne t'inquiète pas ça ne me dérange pas du tout que tu pose plein de questions, au contraire ça prouve que ma fic t'intéresse. Biz et merci pour ta review ^_^

**Fanny : **Merci pour ta review, pour ce qui est du clavier qui tombe, je te comprend totalement je suis pareille j'ai toujours le clavier sur les jambes et ça m'est très souvent arrivé la même chose que toi (ce qui ne m'empêche pas de continuer lol). Pour ce qui est de Jasper, je suis de ton avis c'est pour cela qu'il n'apparaîtra que dans le chapitre suivant. C'est vrai que se serait bête qu'il se rencontre trop rapidement et que ça retire toute crédibilité. Chose qui est mon principal souci. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que les précédent. Biz ^_^

**Bonne lecture !!**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 – Une nouvelle vie**

**

* * *

**

La demeure dans laquelle nous résidions se trouvait aux abords d'une forêt où seulement quelques autres habitations la côtoyaient. Forêt que je reconnaissais, même s'il faisait sombre à cause du commencement de la nuit, comme étant celle qui se situait à la sortie de la ville de mon ancienne demeure. Nous nous fîmes les plus discrets possibles pour sortir de la maison et nous enfoncer au cœur de la forêt. Tout ceci pour éviter que des voisins ait l'occasion de me reconnaître, puisque officiellement, j'étais portée disparue. Voisins pour lesquels j'entendis les battements réguliers de leurs cœurs ainsi qu'une odeur assez alléchante. Thiberias et Gary s'étaient placés à chacun de mes côtés. Posture adoptée sans le moindre doute dans le but de prévenir les instants où, je pourrais me perdre dans mes instincts primaires et serais de ce fait tentée d'attaquer éventuellement un être humain.

Notre allure était rapide mais je n'en ressentais aucun essoufflement. D'ailleurs, j'avais déjà remarqué que le fait de respirer ne m'était plus indispensable comme il me l'était lorsque j'étais humaine. Néanmoins, je m'étais prise à aimer tout de même cet exercice. La raison principale étant qu'ainsi, cela me permettait de sentir plus aisément qu'auparavant la fragrance de toutes choses. La forêt recélait quant a elle, un trésors de senteurs les plus variées les unes que les autres. Celles-ci allant de l'odeur délicate de l'herbe fraîche à celle plus prononcée de la faune sauvage.

Une fois nous être éloigné à une distance de quelques kilomètres de toutes habitations, ils se stoppèrent et se tournèrent ensuite vers moi. Thiberias me demanda de fermer les yeux et de me concentrer sur mon ouïe ainsi que de sur mon odorat. Faisant par la même abstraction du reste de mes sens. Après un bref instant d'hésitation je lui obéi docilement. Il me demanda ce que je sentais et entendais. Après une brève analyse de mes sens, je lui répondais que je sentais une odeur de quelques cervidés situés à l'ouest et quelques unes plus éloignées au nord. Il me félicita et je décidai d'ouvrir les yeux gardant tout de même mes sens en alerte pour suivre les déplacements de mes proies potentielles d'après ce que j'avais compris.

Par la suite nous nous séparâmes. Thiberias partis vers le nord, tandis que moi, accompagnée tout de même de Gary par mesure de sécurité, nous élançâmes dans une course rapide vers l'ouest. Durant celle-ci, je fus prise d'un sentiment de liberté sans précédent. Tous mes soucis pour un temps envolé, je fermais les yeux et je souriais enfin. Chose qui ne m'étais point arrivée depuis ce qui me semblait une éternité.

Quand je fus à proximité de ma proie que je débusquais, je ralentis mon allure et me fis silencieuse. Quand enfin je m'élançais vers elle alors que celle-ci, ressentant le danger entamait une course vers le côté opposé à ma direction. Je ne mis pas longtemps à la rattraper puis à enfoncer mes crocs dans sa chair. Moi qui au départ pensais que je n'y arriverais sans doute pas. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de constater que là où ma conscience hésitait sur la marche à suivre, mon instinct avait soudain pris le relais, effectuant le travail sans aucune difficulté.

Lorsque ma victime fut vidée de son sang, je me relevais prise d'un sentiment de remord qui me tirailla l'estomac. Il est vrai que comme le disait Thiberias, le fait de consommer du sang animal ne changeait guère au fond de l'alimentation humaine. Mais le fait est que lorsque j'étais humaine, ce n'était certes pas moi qui m'occupais de la mise à mort des animaux que je consommais. Au contraire, j'étais à l'époque incapable de retirer la vie à quelques animaux autres que mouches et araignées. Quoi que même les araignées je ne pouvais pas pour la simple et bonne raison que j'en étais effrayée de par leur simple proximité. Chose qui faisait d'ailleurs bien rire Jasper à cette époque. Cette pensée raviva immédiatement la douleur dans mon cœur qui m'avait quitté un bref instant.

J'eu un sourire triste en me remémorant un de ces moments des plus cocasses qui demeuraient un peu flou mais néanmoins présents dans mon esprit. Je me souvenais qu'une fois, alors que je faisais la poussière dans notre nouvelle demeure. Je découvrais une de ces bêtes du démon caché derrière un bocal, me narguant de ses immenses pattes poilues selon mon impression. Ma réaction ne s'était d'ailleurs pas faite attendre longtemps. Je m'étais mise à hurler comme si ma vie en dépendait et montée sur une chaise aussi rapidement qui m'en eut été possible. Bien entendu, mon chevalier servant était arrivé peu de temps après. Il était tout essoufflé en arrivant sur le pas de la porte, un air paniqué sur le visage. Il tournait sa tête en tout sens cherchant vainement mon potentiel agresseur des yeux. Après son inspection infructueuse, il soupira de soulagement et me regardais ensuite avec incrédulité devant l'incongruité de mon stationnement. Quant à moi, rassurée par son apparition, je lui expliquait comme je le pus la raison de mon affolement et accessoirement la raison de ma position actuelle. Après quelques secondes de silence, il partit d'un éclat de rire tonitruant. Rire bien évidement accentué devant la taille de ce monstre qui de son point de vue n'était pas plus gros qu'une cerise.

Il prit tout de même sur lui de faire disparaître l'araignée de ma vue le plus vite possible. Offensée d'avoir été la cible de sa moquerie, je lui tournais le dos après être descendu de ma chaise. Un air renfrogné et boudeur sur le visage. Il se dirigea donc dans ma direction essayant de me prendre dans ses bras. Bras que j'évitais rapidement d'ailleurs en passant sous ceux-ci alors qu'ils allaient se refermer sur ma taille. Lui tournant toujours le dos, les bras croisés contre ma poitrine, gardant mon air boudeur de petite fille.

Il ne put bien évidement s'empêcher de laisser un petit rire s'échapper de sa gorge devant tant d'enfantillages. Aussi décidait il d'employer à ce qu'il aimait appeler sa technique secrète. A savoir ses yeux de chien battu. Il parvint à amener mon visage face au sien en utilisant « sa technique secrète ». Tout cela non sans ajouter qu'il regrettait de s'être ainsi moquer de moi et qu'il promettait de se faire pardonner. Bien évidement, je ne pu m'empêcher de déclarer ma défaite, ne pouvant résister quand il faisait cela. Ce qu'il savait parfaitement le bougre. Ainsi je me laissais enlacer et sceller tout cela dans un baiser des plus tendre.

Et dire qu'aujourd'hui je donnerais tout pour réentendre ne serait ce qu'une fois ce si magnifique son qui est son rire. Je soupirais me fustigeant de me laisser aller encore à ma mélancolie coutumière.

Gary, qui avait sentit à mon visage, mon changement d'humeur, décida de me sortir de mes pensées en prenant la parole :

- Eh bien, félicitation, vous vous êtes très bien débrouillée pour une première fois !

J'acquiesçais et tentait de lui faire un sourire que j'essayais de rendre le moins crispé possible. Je lui étais reconnaissante également qu'il tente de me sortir de mes pensées moroses. Puis il enchaîna d'un air suffisant :

- Il n'empêche tout de même que ma prise est plus grosse que la votre. _Me dit il en me désignant le cerf qui trônait non loin de lui, un sourire fier encré sur son visage_. Et puis, regardez-vous, ce n'est certes pas un accoutrement qui sied le plus à une lady. Il faudra travailler sur cela.

Il illustra ces propos en désignant cette fois-ci l'état dans lequel je m'étais mise quand j'avais attrapé mon chevreuil. Et en effet, mon état était lamentable. Ma robe était pleine de terre et j'avais les cheveux si décoiffés que je ne voyais que difficilement mon interlocuteur. Devant cette constatation je ne pus qu'acquiescer avec un petit rire se joignant au sien.

- Alors, mademoiselle Swan, me demanda Gary, avez-vous encore faim ?

- Bella, vous pouvez m'appeler Bella et puis me tutoyer si vous le désirez. Après tout nous allons partager un nombre important de temps ensemble. Et puis je trouve cela plus naturel que Mademoiselle Swan. _Avouais-je timidement dans un petit sourire_. En ce qui concerne votre interrogation, j'avoue que je ne serais pas contre de boire encore un peu. Est-ce normal d'avoir une aussi grande envie de sang ? C_ette fois ci avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix._

- Alors tout d'abord, c'est avec plaisir que j'accepte de te tutoyer et de t'appeler Bella, du moment que tu fais la même chose pour moi. Ensuite, pour ce qui est de ta soif, il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter, c'est tout à fait normal. Cela vient du fait que cela ne fait que peu de temps que tu ne t'es éveillée. Ta soif diminuera sensiblement une fois que tu auras atteint une certaine maturité en tant que vampire. Alors continuons de chasser, je paris que ce sera encore moi qui aura la plus grosse prise !

Nous nous échangeâmes un sourire complice et je lui répondais naturellement :

- C'est ce qu'on verra, de toute manière je cours plus vite que toi. De cette façon j'aurais tout le loisir de choisir ma proie avant que tu n'ais le temps d'arriver !

Et sur ces mots je m'empressais de commencer à courir avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir. La réponse de sa part ne se fit d'ailleurs pas attendre car au loin j'entendais un « _Hey tu triche c'est pas du jeu !_ » retentir derrière moi. C'était étrange la façon dont je l'avais tutoyé rapidement sans en ressentir de la difficulté. En fait je le trouvais assez sympathique, et dire qu'il y a quelques heures à peine, nous en étions encore à se hurler dessus. Peut-être cela était dû au fait que j'ai partagé avec lui son passé et qu'il est entendu le mien (même si le mien il ne l'a pas su aussi clairement que moi le sien), je ne saurais le dire.

Mais fort est de constater que nous avons au moins deux points communs. Le premier étant que nous étions tous deux des vampires, le deuxième que nous ayons perdu chacun l'être qui comptait le plus pour nous. C'est ce qui, je pense, est la cause la plus probable de notre facilité à communiquer avec l'autre. Même si nous n'en sommes qu'aux prémisses. Je sens avec une certaine certitude que cela pourrait par la suite, devenir ce que je pourrais qualifier le commencement d'une bonne amitié. Enfin, seul le temps nous le dira. Après tout, nous avons l'éternité pour créer des liens ensemble avec Gary et Thiberias. Ils sont après tout devenu une sorte de nouvelle famille pour ma nouvelle vie. Etrangement, ils sont parvenus à gagner ma confiance. Chose que je n'accorde pourtant que difficilement.

Sortant de mes pensées, je me remis en chasse…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cela faisait à présent deux mois que nous résidions dans cet appartement, dans un immeuble situé au coeur de la ville de New York. On avait déménagé peu de temps après ma première chasse. Tout cela dans le but d'éviter tout soupçon sur le fait que je vivais encore. Car aujourd'hui, tout mon entourage me croyait morte (bien que techniquement je le suis tout de même un peu).

En fait, ce qu'il s'est passé c'est que mon cheval, sûrement effrayé par la présence de vampires s'était enfuit. Il était ensuite rapidement rentré de lui-même dans l'écurie qui juxtaposait mon ancienne maison. Bien entendu, toujours scellé. D'après Gary, des recherches ont été entreprises dès le lendemain. Ce n'est qu'une semaine plus tard qu'ils ont pensés que je pouvais être tombée de la falaise et qu'ils ont prudemment regardé en bas. Bien évidement, ils n'ont pas retrouvé mon corps, mais ils ont néanmoins remarqués les traces de sangs séchés laissées lors de ma précédente chute sur une corniche située en contre bas. Ils n'ont évidement pas cherché plus loin pensant que la mer avait emporté mon corps et tout le monde a cru à ma mort.

Avec le recul, je m'en voulais un peu de la peine que je causais à ma famille et mes amis. Mais on ne peut changer le passé et ce qui est fait est fait. De plus, j'avais besoin de tout reprendre à zéro. Donc, dans un sens toute cette situation n'était pas plus mal.

J'étais présentement assise dans un fauteuil en train de lire un quelconque ouvrage pour passer le temps. Thiberias et Gary étaient partis et moi je ne devais sous aucun prétexte sortir de la maison. Bien que cela m'ennuyait, je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec cette décision. Il est clair qu'une jeune fille ayant le regard pourpre n'était pas une chose courante. Heureusement pour moi, mon isolement prendrait bientôt fin puisque mes yeux avaient commencé à quitter leur couleur sanguine pour désormais tirer sur une couleur rouge orange.

Je me souviens encore de la première fois que je me suis vue dans un miroir. Cela avait été un grand choc pour moi. Mes traits s'étaient affinés, devenant plus gracieux. Mes cheveux me paraissaient soyeux. Enfin, ce qui m'apparu le plus effrayant, fut la couleur carmin de mon regard. Avec tous ces changements physiques, je ne me reconnaissais presque plus. J'avais le sentiment qu'une étrangère me regardait avec intensité et imitait mes gestes en se touchant sa joue ou ses cheveux. Après quelques minutes de stupeur, je demandais à mes compagnons combien de temps mes yeux garderaient cette couleur. Je savais pertinemment qu'ils changeraient de couleurs. Après tout, c'est ce qui s'était passé avec Gary, je l'avais vu dans mes visions de son passé. Mais le problème avec ce pouvoir, c'est que je ne savais pas exactement le temps qui se passait entre chaque vision. Ils s'empressèrent aussitôt de me rassurer en me disant que cela ne prendrais selon eux que peu de temps, quelques mois tout au plus. Il m'était soudain apparue qu'ils n'avaient certes pas la même vision du « peu de temps » que moi. Mais quand on a l'éternité devant soit, il est clair que quelques mois ne représentaient pas grand-chose.

Il était dans les environs de 18h quand je vis Gary rentrer du travail. Il était serveur dans un petit restaurant, emploi qu'il s'était rapidement trouvé dès que nous avions emménagé. Thiberias quand à lui s'était facilement trouvé un poste dans une banque du coin. Notre famille, c'est ainsi que je nous considère à présent, se faisait un devoir de se mélanger à la société des humains dans un souci de « normalité » comme se plaisait à le dire Thiberias. Une famille, c'est d'ailleurs ce que nous sommes aux yeux du monde. Thiberias étant mon père et celui de Gary et nous deux jumeaux. L'histoire étant que Thiberias nous avait eu relativement jeune et que sa femme était morte en couche. Je dois avouer qu'ils ont tout les deux un certains don pour le mensonge. Don que je devrais bientôt m'empresser d'acquérir. Car vivre éternellement, cela implique bien entendu certains inconvénients comme le fait de cacher cet état de fait aux autres. Nous devrons donc éternellement nous déplacer dès que le risque de notre « non changement physique » puisse éveiller les soupçons d'autrui.

Quand Gary s'avança vers moi, il me dit que Mme Harrisson, la concierge de notre immeuble, me souhaitait le bonjour et un prompt rétablissement. La raison de ce discours est que nous comptions rester ici pendant quelques années et mes yeux allaient bientôt devenir doré comme ceux de mes compagnons. Nous avions donc trouvé le prétexte que j'étais convalescente d'une grave maladie et que je préférais rester chez moi pour me remettre plutôt que dans un hôpital. De cette façon, quand je serais en mesure me mêler moi même à la société, on pourra donc aisément prétendre que ma convalescence est terminée et que je me sentais beaucoup mieux.

Après s'être enquit de ma journée qui était comme d'habitude monotone et dénuée d'intérêt. Il se dirigea dans sa chambre pour revenir quelques minutes après dans le salon où je me trouvais et me joua plusieurs air de violon. C'était une sorte de routine qui s'était placée entre nous. Il revenait le soir, me demandais comment était ma journée, puis se mettait à jouer de magnifiques mélodies de son violon. Une fois qu'il eut terminé nous discutions de sujets divers et variés en attendant le retour de Thiberias qui revenait souvent assez tard le soir, faisant des heures supplémentaires. Mais comme notre nature nous permettait de ne pas ressentir la fatigue, cela ne le dérangeait nullement. Enfin, une fois rentré, il se joignait avec plaisir à notre conversation ou se dirigeait dans son bureau. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il y faisait mais cela ne me dérangeais pas. Les mois passés en leur compagnie m'avaient appris que Gary était assez expansif et se laissait facilement emporter par ses émotions. Au contraire de Thiberias qui était quelqu'un d'observateur et de très secret. J'avais d'ailleurs acquit à son encontre un certain respect. D'une part pour sa connaissance assez vaste sur pas mal de choses, je devais bien l'admettre. Connaissance accumulée sans nul doute durant ses nombreux siècles de vie. Mais aussi de part sa façon d'être et de tout prendre avec philosophie. Il se dégageait de lui un certain charisme qui lui allait parfaitement de par son statut de chef de famille.

C'est ainsi que nous passâmes plusieurs décennies ensemble, à voyager. Le temps n'avait pas de prise sur nous et nous le mettions à profit de découverte pour moi et Gary et de redécouverte pour Thiberias de nombreux pays. Ma douleur concernant Jasper, commençait à s'estomper peu à peu au fil des années qui s'écoulait. Tandis que mes liens avec ma famille se resserraient. Thiberias était pour moi devenu un père à part entière. Concernant Gary, il était pour moi comme un grand frère et il me voyait également comme sa petite sœur. Notre amitié s'était muée en un amour certes pas comme celui des amants, mais fraternel presque fusionnel. Nous passions beaucoup de temps ensemble. J'avais même pris sur moi d'apprendre le piano. Ainsi, quand il se mettait à jouer du violon, je l'accompagnais dans sa mélodie de mon instrument. Pour seul public Thiberias qui ne se lassait jamais de nous écouter jouer.

A l'instar de nous même, il nous considérait comme ses propres enfants. Bien que je l'admire parfois d'arriver à nous supporter sans s'être plaint une seule fois. Il est vrai que d'un côté, mon caractère qui bien que timide face aux étrangers ne l'était en rien avec ma famille. J'avais un caractère bien trempé et je ne me laissais pas faire, au grand daim parfois de Gary qui se montrait un peu trop protecteur à mon goût. Puis d'un autre côté celui de Gary qui n'avait certes pas changé. Mais bon, on peut dire que d'une certaine manière, nos caractères à tous trois se complétaient. C'était peut-être pour cela que nous n'avions pour aucun d'entre nous, émis le souhait de partir faire cavalier seul hors de la famille.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un siècle et demi que j'étais rentrée dans cette famille. Nous étions présentement entrain de boucler nos bagages pour la énième fois prêts à quitter notre maison d'Ecosse pour partir en Amérique dans une bourgade du nom de Forks, je crois. Cela ne me plaisait guère, je devais bien l'admettre. Certes le temps de cette ville y était idéal en vue de notre condition. A savoir pluie et nuage gris la plupart de l'année, car nous ne pouvions nous permettre de nous montrer aux yeux des humains sous les rayons du soleil. Si c'était le cas nous révèlerions notre véritable nature. Car malheureusement pour moi qui adorais le soleil, dès qu'un rayon touchait notre peau, celle-ci scintillait comme si nous étions pourvu de diamants.

En fait ce que je n'aimais pas dans ce nouveau lieu, c'était que comme toutes les petites villes où peu de personnes y résidaient, le moindre évènement nouveau était la cible d'incessants commérages. Et s'il y avait une chose que j'exécrais par-dessus tout, c'était bien d'être le centre le l'attention. De plus, il nous était déjà difficile de passer inaperçu de part notre beauté résultant de notre condition de vampire. Alors les commérages s'ajoutant a cela…

Enfin, de toute manière c'est Thiberias qui décide de notre destination et nous nous devons le suivre. Nos papiers sont déjà prêts de toute façon, notre nom de famille d'après ceux-ci sera Stevenson. Cela n'était pas trop mal, on voyait bien que ce n'est pas que le choix de Gary. Je n'ose imaginer si cela avait été le cas. Il avait comment dire, un esprit très imaginatif et quelque part farfelu à ses heures. Donc je pouvais au moins remercier le ciel d'avoir échappé au pire.

Quand nous arrivâmes, je constatai que les déménageurs était déjà passés puisque les meubles étaient déjà en place et que je retrouvais avec un plaisir non feint ma petite voiture que je chérissais plus que tout dans notre garage. Nous en avions chacun une. Il faut dire qu'à travers les années à accumuler notre argent et nos investissements en bourses nous étions assez aisés financièrement. Aussi notre maison était plutôt grande mais restait tout de même dans la simplicité comme notre ameublement. Seules nos voitures donnaient dans l'excentricité. De mon côté, j'avais une Mazda RX-7 FD noire. Gary quant à lui avait lui une Nissan Skyline de couleur gris métallisée. Et enfin Thiberias roulais en BMW M3 de couleur noire lui aussi. Nous n'aimions pas trop les couleurs trop vives et de toute manière nous devions éviter de trop attirer l'attention sur nous. Alors avec le type de nos voitures c'était déjà bien assez.

J'ai toujours été fasciné par l'évolution des humains pour ce qui est de leurs moyens de transport. Ils parvenaient toujours à imaginer quelque chose de plus esthétique et surtout plus rapide. Critère qui ne me laissais pas indifférente. C'était d'ailleurs ainsi depuis ma première course datant de ma première chasse. J'étais toujours à la recherche de ce sentiment de liberté, j'avais l'impression de voler. Alors à défaut de courir à une grande vitesse en dehors de mes parties de chasse avec ma famille, je me rabattais sur la conduite de ma voiture. Ce qui me plaisait tout autant sans trop attirer l'attention des gens.

Une fois installée, je montais dans ma chambre et me laissais tomber sur mon canapé en soupirant. J'espérais que tout se passerait bien ici. Car même si j'étais plus qu'habituée de ces déplacements incessants, je ne pouvais jamais m'empêcher de redouter de vivre dans un nouvel endroit. De plus, contrairement à l'époque dans laquelle je suis née, à mon âge (apparent bien entendu), les adolescents privilégiaient leurs études et allaient au lycée. Et bien que l'idée ne soit pas mauvaise en soit, quand on est immortel cela peu avoir des inconvénients. L'un d'eux étant de suivre toujours les mêmes cours. Même si on changeait parfois nos options, cela devenait tout de même lassant.

De plus, il y avait un deuxième inconvénient pour moi. Comme le lycée réunissait la jeunesse de la ville, il fallait que je fasse attention à ne pas perdre mes gants pour éviter que mon don n'entre en action. Bien que je ne l'avais tenté que sur Gary et non sur des humains, cela ne devait pas m'empêcher de rester prudente. Car si par malheur la peau de mes mains avait un simple contact avec celle d'un humain et que mon don marchait, notre secret risquerait d'être révélé et nous serions obligés de déménager.

Demain serait le jour de la rentrée. Le point positif étant que même si nous ne passerions pas inaperçu, au moins nous aurons la chance de pouvoir nous fondre dans l'arrivée des nouveaux lycéens. Ce qui en soit aurait été plus difficile si nous aurions du arriver en cours d'année.

Décidant de faire le tour des environs, je montais dans ma voiture, allumais mon autoradio qui entamait une chanson d'Evanescence et m'engageait sur la route rapidement. Alors que je roulais à une vitesse raisonnable pour moi, je croisais une Volvo argentée. Ce qui attira mon attention, c'est que le conducteur que je voyais parfaitement avec ma vision vampirique, arborait un âge similaire au mien, avait la peau très pâle et que je n'entendais aucun battement de cœurs. Il avait les cheveux en bataille et de couleur cuivrée et son visage recélait une grande beauté. Je n'avais pas bien fait attention à la couleur de ses yeux mais il me semblait cependant qu'ils avaient une couleur à l'instar de celle des miens. Aucun doute donc sur le fait que ce fut un vampire, et si je ne m'étais pas trompé, qu'il avait le même régime que celui de ma famille et moi-même.

A bien y réfléchir, cette année allait sûrement s'avérer plus intéressante que je ne le pensais…

* * *

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Ce chapitre vous plait-il autant que les précédent ? Oui ? Non ? Peut-être ? Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire : REVIEW !!!**

**Biz Au prochain chapitre ;)**


	4. Sentiments et contradictions

**_Titre_ : **Pour être avec toi

**_Auteur_ : **Memelyne

**Couple : **Jasper/Bella

**_Disclamer_ : **Les personnages du monde de la saga Twilight ne m'appartiennes pas (malheureusement pour moi surtout pour Jasper ;)). Ils appartiennent à la très grande Stephenie Meyer. Seulement l'intrigue de l'histoire ainsi que Gary et Thiberias m'appartienne.

**_Blabla de l'auteur_ : **Kikou tout le monde** ^_^**

Me voilà de retour non pour vous jouer un mauvais tour mais vous présenter le chapitre que vous attendiez tous. Je dois avouer que j'ai eu du mal pour l'écrire mais, vos review aidant, cela m'a donner le courage nécessaire pour le boucler alors merci pour toutes vos reviews.

**_Réponses aux reviews anonymes_** **:**

**Lilie ln : **Je suis super contente que la tournure des évènement te plaise toujours autant et que la fic aussi accessoirement ^_^ J'espère que ce chapitre que tu attendais avec impatience te plaira autant que les autres. Et ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'intention de la continuer cette fic. Avec de tels encouragements ce serait un crime pour moi de ne pas la finir. Biz et merci pour ta review ^_^

**Yumeri : **Je suis heureuse d'apprendre que ma fic te plaise toujours autant. C'est vrai qu'il n'y a à ce jour que peu de Jella et c'est bien dommage je suis bien de ton avis puisque ce couple, je l'adore. Enfin, je pense que ça se voit lol. C'est aussi une des raisons qui m'ont conduite à écrire celle-ci, pour grossir les rangs. ^_^ Biz et merci pour ta review.

**Fanny : **c'est vrai que le personnage de Thiberias est intrigant, tu verra d'ailleurs dans ce chapitre une petite partie de son mystère dévoiler. En fait je le voulais entourer de mystères que je dévoilerais tout au long de ma fic. En fait j'adore les persos complexes et je voulais en crée un d'où Thiberias ^_^. Et pour ce qui est de Bella, c'est clair que ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours de porter ces gants, surtout quand on à l'éternité devant soi mais que veux tu, j'aime être sadique avec mes persos lol. Pour l'excuse qu'elle et sa famille ont trouvée tu le découvriras dans un prochain chapitre. Enfin pour ce qui est des review, en effet, tu m'a démasquée je les adores et plus j'en ai plus j'ai envi d'écrire la suite et donc par analogie, les chapitres ont tendances à arriver plus vite lol. Biz et merci pur ta review ^_^

A présent place au chapitre, bonne lecture!! ^_^

****

* * *

**Chapitre 4 – Sentiments et contradictions**

* * *

Aussitôt rentrée à la maison, je fis pars de ma découverte à ma famille. Thiberias parut songeur, quant à Gary, lui paraissait plutôt ravi de la nouvelle. Il est vrai que nous avions quelques fois durant nos voyages rencontré certains de nos congénères, mais nous faisions de notre mieux pour éviter de nous mêler à eux. Mais si ce que j'avais vu était bien exact, le vampire que j'ai croisé suivait notre régime et était ce que nous aimions à nous appeler un vampire « végétarien ». Et si c'était vrai, ce serait la première fois que nous en rencontrions un et l'idée me plaisait assez. Quelque part c'était rassurant qu'il y ai d'autres personnes comme nous qui se refusaient à être des monstres en s'abreuvant d'êtres humains.

Je savais d'après Thiberias qu'il existait un clan qui suivait également notre régime situé en Alaska, à Denali je crois. Mais bon, entre savoir et voir, c'est tout de même autre chose. Car jamais nous ne les avions rencontrés.

Comme le jeune homme que j'avais rencontré semblait avoir à peu près le même âge apparent que moi, j'espérais que nous pourrions Gary et moi, le rencontrer au lycée. Mais rien n'était moins sûr. Après tout, même s'il était végétarien, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait les mêmes « soucis de normalité » que nous. _Peut-être était il solitaire ? Ou bien avait il lui aussi une famille comme la mienne ?_ Toutes ces questions ne cessaient de se bousculer dans ma tête et me rendait plus qu'impatiente d'arriver au lendemain. En espérant bien entendu qu'il soit présent lui aussi au lycée.

- Bella ça te dit une petite partie de chasse pour fêter ça ? _Me demanda Gary me sortant de mes pensées_

_- _Pourquoi pas, d'ailleurs on a intérêt à être paré pour demain vu la foule de lycéens que nous rencontrerons demain, je préfère assurer mes arrières. Tu viens avec nous Thiberias ?

Celui-ci semblait tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne semblait même pas m'avoir entendu. Aussi je lui réitérais ma question un peu plus fort. Cela sembla le réveiller et il me répondit par l'affirmative. Je me demandais ce qu'il avait. Autant Gary était assez ravi de la nouvelle que lui y semblait réticent. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il fallait dire aussi qu'il ne semblait pas très à l'aise avec les autres vampires même si il le cachait bien. Il faisait comme si de rien n'était et dirigeait les conversations avec ceux-ci faisant preuve de son calme et de sa mesure habituelle. Mais moi qui le connaissait bien et qui était de nature assez observatrice, je l'avais bien remarqué. Même Gary, j'en étais sûre. Mais lui comme moi faisions semblant de ne rien avoir vu. Thiberias était un mystère à lui tout seul et je savais bien que ce que nous connaissions de lui n'était seulement une de ses facette de lui qu'il voulait montrer. Cela m'intriguait bien souvent, mais je ne cherchais pas trop. Après tout cela le regardais et je respectais son silence comme lui respectais le mien quand il m'arrivait à penser à Jasper. D'ailleurs, quand il m'arrivait désormais de penser à lui, même s'il me restait un petit pincement au cœur, j'essayais de me souvenir de nos moments heureux. De faire abstractions des moments douloureux comme celui du jour de son départ ou de la nouvelle de sa mort. Avec le temps, j'arrivais désormais à vivre mes souvenirs avec un certain recul, les gardant précieusement dans un coin de ma mémoire.

Toujours était il que nous sortîmes de la maison pour nous enfoncer dans la forêt. Forêt qui d'après mon odorat recélait beaucoup de gibier. Cela n'en serait que mieux pour nous. Thiberias partis de son côté ayant repéré une proie à un kilomètre environ de la où nous étions. Quant à Gary et moi, nous nous regardâmes d'un œil malicieux. Le jeu pouvait commencer.

- Alors poids plume (_surnom qu'il m'avait affublé sans mon accord il y a de cela près de 50 ans, sachant pertinemment que je ne l'aimais guère_), c'est quoi l'enjeu cette fois ci ?

C'était un petit rituel entre nous, à chaque fois que nous emménagions dans un nouvel endroit, à notre première chasse nous concourions pour la prise la plus importante. C'était un peu notre façon à nous de commémorer le début de notre amitié à tous deux.

Eh bien, _En lui jetant un œil sévère à l'appellation_, le gagnant pourra demander ce qu'il veut au perdant et celui-ci ne pourra y échapper sous aucun prétexte.

Ca me semble correct, à mon signal et surtout ne triche pas, sinon tu seras déclarée perdante d'office. _Me dit il le regard lourd de sens._

Je me demandais ce qui lui faisait penser que je pourrais tricher, ce n'était pourtant pas mon genre. Enfin si un petit peu, mais de là à me déclarer perdante d'office, il y allait un peu fort tout de même et puis, c'était beaucoup moins drôle, enfin pour moi il allait sans dire. Après quelques secondes, j'hochais la tête à contre cœur puis il donna le signal du départ. Nous nous élancions chacun vers notre proie que nous avions chacun sentis de notre côté.

Alors que je venais de terminer de m'abreuver d'une biche, je sentis plusieurs odeurs de vampires que je ne connaissais pas arriver dans ma direction. Je me levais prestement, adoptant une attitude défensive. Après tout, qu'est ce qu'il me disait qu'ils se montreraient courtois envers moi, même si j'étais de leur race ? De plus, comme j'étais seule je n'étais pas très rassurée. Un peu plus tôt j'étais certes pressée de rencontrer une nouvelle fois celui que j'avais croisé en voiture, mais je n'aurais pas été seule, Gary aurait été avec moi. Aussi, j'étais sûre que s'aurait été lui qui aurait engagé la conversation. Moi, de mon côté, je me serais sans doute bornée à écouter leur discours tout en restant silencieuse.

Quoi qu'il en fût, ils ne mirent que peu de temps à arriver à ma hauteur. Ils étaient au nombre de trois, en ligne entrain de me dévisager sans hostilité apparente. Le premier, celui du milieu était d'un blond très clair, il semblait avoir un age à peu près similaire à celui de Thiberias. Le second, qui se tenait à sa gauche était quant à lui brun et d'une corpulence plus imposante que ne l'était celle de Gary. Et enfin le troisième, je le reconnu sans mal comme étant le conducteur de la Volvo grise que j'avais croisé peu de temps auparavant. Ce que je remarquais tout de suite, avec un certains contentement, c'est que je ne m'étais pas trompée. Le vampire aux cheveux cuivré ainsi que ses deux compagnons d'ailleurs, arboraient des yeux couleur miel prouvant leur régime. Celui-ci me darda d'ailleurs intensément, comme s'il tentait de jauger ma personnalité d'un regard. Cela me perturba un peu mais je le laissais faire, silencieuse.

Après quelques secondes de silence, le blond (qui devait être le chef d'après le sentiment de respect qui émanait des deux autres à son égard) fit un pas vers moi. Il commença à ouvrir la bouche pour entamer la conversation quand mon frère arriva et se plaça devant moi en signe de protection. J'étais tellement occupée à les détailler que je ne l'avait même pas sentis approcher. En parlant d'approche, je sentais aussi l'odeur de Thiberias qui m'informa qu'il se dirigeait également vers notre attroupement.

Quand le chef du clan opposé recula d'un pas et leva les deux mains en l'air en signe de paix. Gary parut se détendre et les deux autres vampires qui avaient pris une posture d'attaque reprirent leur position initiale. Ce fut alors le blond qui prit la parole d'une voix posée, dénuée d'hostilité :

- Je me nomme Carlisle et voici quelques uns de mes compagnons, Emmett, _dit il en nous désignant celui de gauche_, et Edward. _Cette fois ci en désignant le conducteur à la Volvo_.

N'ayez crainte, nous ne cherchons pas l'affrontement, nous avons juste sentis l'odeur de cette demoiselle et nous nous sommes approchée dans le seul but de converser.

Puis il continua dans un sourire :

- Dans tous les cas, je suis ravi de constater que vous avez adopté un régime préservant la vie humaine tout comme le notre.

Avant que Gary n'ait pu prononcer le moindre mot, Thiberias arriva jusqu'à nous et se plaça devant moi, à la gauche de Gary. Quand il posa les yeux sur le dénommé Carlisle, je remarquer, en étirant discrètement un peu mon cou, que ses yeux reflétaient la surprise la plus totale. Expression reprise également par son interlocuteur. C'est la première fois que je voyais cette expression sur son visage. Habituellement, il donnait l'impression que rien ne le surprenait, comme quoi tout était possible. Au vu de son expression je pus donc en conclure qu'ils se connaissaient. Conclusion qui se confirma quand celui-ci souffla :

- Carlisle, je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir un jour

Sa surprise passée, le visage de Carlisle se fendit en un sourire et lui répondit en s'approchant de lui et lui donna l'accolade :

- Mais moi de même mon cher Thiberias, cela fait combien de temps ? Deux cents, trois cents ans ? Je ne savais pas que tu avais quitté les Volturis et suivi les conseils que je t'avais donnés à l'époque. Je suis très heureux de te revoir après tout ce temps. A ce que je vois tu as fais comme moi et fondé une famille, je suis très heureux pour toi.

_Les Volturis ? C'était qui ces fameux Volturis ? Et puis il ne nous avait jamais parlé de ce Carlisle à l'air sommes toute charmant ? Pourquoi ne nous avoir caché cela ? _Toutes ses questions se bousculaient dans mon esprit me laissant dans la plus totale incrédulité. En jetant un œil du côté de Gary, je pus constaté que celui-ci arborait le même état d'incrédulité que moi. Cela me rassurait, dans un sens, je n'étais pas la seule à patauger dans la confusion la plus totale. Enfin on peut dire que cette révélation était une pièce de plus dans le grand puzzle qui était la vie de Thiberias. Celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs gêné par les paroles de Carlisle, mais lui rendait tout de même son accolade avec un petit sourire. De toute évidence, il ne semblait pas très partisan des révélations qui nous eûmes été apportée. En même temps, cela ne me surprenait qu'à moitié. Mon père n'aimait pas parler de son passé, c'était en quelque sorte son jardin secret et nous ne l'avions jamais questionné outre mesure sur cela. Mais je me promis tout de même de découvrir qui était ces intrigants Volturis à un moment ou à un autre.

Il pris sur lui de nous présenter chacun notre tour. Gary comme à son habitude arborait une mine assez enjouée en leur faisant un signe de la main quand son nom fut énoncé. Moi en revanche, je me contentais de baisser timidement la tête à l'entente du mien. Edward quand a lui n'avait pas décroché son regard de moi pendant tout cet échange. Chose qui me mit mal à l'aise et je commençais à en ressentir un profond agacement. Mais je fis tout de même comme si de rien n'était même si cela ne me fut pas des plus facile je devais bien l'avouer.

Ce n'est que quand Carlisle présenta une nouvelle fois ses compagnons mais cette fois ci à Thiberias, qu'il se décida à détacher son regard de moi pour le focaliser cette fois ci sur mon père. J'en ressentis un soudain soulagement. Gary, qui lui non plus n'avait pas manqué le regard d'Edward sur moi, avait perdu un peu de sa jovialité et pris de sa main gauche mon poignet droit et se mit un peu plus devant moi dans un souci préventif. Tout cela le plus discrètement possible dans le but de ne pas alerter les autres.

Après tout le regard d'Edward n'avait rien d'hostile mais juste intrigué avec une pointe de surprise mêlée. Surprise que je ne comprenais pas. Je ne voyais pas ce que j'avais de si spécial, en plus ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais déjà rencontré auparavant.

Carlisle nous invita dans sa propre demeure dans le but de nous présenter le reste de sa famille ainsi que de discuter plus amplement dans un lieu plus confortable et plus approprié qu'une forêt. Après l'acceptation de Thiberias, il nous proposa poliment de le suivre, ce que nous fîmes, entouré des deux compagnons de celui-ci.

A vitesse vampirique, nous ne mîmes que peu de temps à arriver à destination. Nous nous retrouvâmes face à une demeure d'une grandeur similaire à la notre pourvue de grandes baies vitrées.

Notre hôte nous s'avança pour y entrer et nous le suivions à notre tour. Il lança à la cantonade qu'ils avaient de la visite et leur demanda de venir pour qu'il puisse nous présenter.

Je les vis peu à peu apparaître dans mon champ de vision. Ils étaient au nombre de trois. Trois femmes. La première devait avoir la trentaine à l'instar de Carlisle et de Thiberias. Elle arborait un visage doux, souriant et chaleureux. Elle devait être la compagne de Carlisle car celui-ci l'enlaça en nous la présentant comme se nommant Esmée. La deuxième, aux dires de Carlisle se nommait Rosalie, était blonde avec une beauté à couper le souffle même pour un vampire, Emmett se dirigea d'ailleurs dans sa direction et lui saisi la main. Celle-ci nous regardait d'un air neutre, sans plus de considération. Quand à la dernière, elle devait avoir un age similaire au notre et celui de Rosalie. Elle était plutôt petite, ses cheveux brun étaient plutôt court et partaient en tout sens. Quelque part, elle me faisait un peu penser aux lutins des contes de fée. Elle avait l'air pleine de vie et arborait un visage souriant. Elle se présenta d'elle-même en venant me prendre dans ses bras comme si nous étions amies de longue date ce qui me déstabilisa un peu :

- Moi c'est Alice, je suis contente de vous rencontrer Thiberias, Gary et surtout toi Bella. Je suis sure que nous pourrons organiser des tonnes de journées shopping rien que toute les deux. Il faut absolument que je m'occupe de ta garde robe. Fit elle en détaillant d'un œil critique mon accoutrement.

Je la regardais avec incrédulité, _comment pouvait elle savoir notre nom ?_ _Carlisle ne nous avais pourtant pas encore présenté à eux._ _Des journées shopping ?_ Activité qui n'était pas ma passion je devais bien l'avouer. _Et puis qu'est ce qu'elle reprochait à mes vêtements ? _Ils me plaisaient tels qu'il étaient alliant confort et simplicité. Mais face à son élan d'enthousiasme ne je pouvais guère refuser. Aussi j'hocha la tête feignant l'intérêt de la chose. J'entendis d'ailleurs le ricanement du traître de Gary qui se fichait littéralement de moi connaissant mon goût prononcé pour le shopping (remarque à prendre sarcastiquement bien entendu). Edward, en voyant tout de même nos mines étonnés quant à sa connaissance de nos prénom, pris sur lui de nous expliquer cet état de fait :

- Alice à le don de voir dans l'avenir, elle a sans aucun doute eu une vision durant notre rencontre dans la forêt, ce qui explique qu'elle connaisse déjà vos noms.

- C'est un peu l'opposé de ton don à toi n'est ce pas Bella ? Me lança Gary qui avait depuis arrêté son ricanement sous mon regard _très_ dissuasif sous peine de tâter de ma vengeance au moment où il s'y attendrait le moins.

- Que voulez vous dire ? Nous demanda Carlisle en nous regardant Gary et moi à tour de rôle.

Ce fut Thiberias qui lui répondit de son ton calme habituel :

- En fait le pouvoir de Bella réside dans ses mains, si il lui arrive de toucher une personne, elle peut revivre tout le passé de cette même personne en sa compagnie. D'où la présence de gants à ses mains.

Aussitôt qu'il eut dit ces paroles je m'empressais de cacher mes mains derrière mon dos et regardais ailleurs.

- Je comprend mieux à présent, _répondit Carlisle dans un sourire_, étant vampire, je me demandais l'utilité que vous pouviez avoir à porter des gants, maintenant tout s'éclaire. Au fait, _reprit il s'adressant à Alice après un bref moment de silence_, Que fait Jasper, il devrait être là non ?

_Jasper ?_ Le visage de mon aimé apparu aussitôt dans mon esprit. Non, me fustigeai-je mentalement, _ce n'est sûrement qu'une simple coïncidence, après tout le prénom Jasper était très courant via une époque._ Je me devais de me ressaisir et rapidement pour éviter que les autres ne puisse me prendre pour une folle à vaciller de la sorte. Je regardais discrètement autour de moi mais personne ne semblait avoir remarqué mon vacillement à part Thiberias et Gary qui me jetèrent un coup d'œil inquiet ainsi que et pour mon plus grand malheur Edward qui ne cessait de me darder de son regard impénétrable. Je me demandais ce qui lui prenait, je ne lui avais rien fait après tout.

Pendant mon moment d'égarement, Alice avait répondu qu'il ne devrait plus tarder à arriver. Et en effet, je sentis qu'une dernière odeur de vampire quittait l'étage pour venir dans notre direction. Je n'avais pas fait attention à sa présence dans la demeure jusque là, cela devenait une habitude. Il faudrait que je fasse plus attention car un jour ce manque d'attention serait bien susceptible me perdre à force.

Je vis soudain une silhouette apparaître vers nous. Une silhouette qui ressemblait étrangement à l'homme que j'ai aimé et que j'aime toujours d'ailleurs. _Non, ce ne pouvait être vrai. C'était impossible._

Quand il apparut devant moi, lui aussi s'était figé en m'apercevant. Ses magnifiques yeux couleur miel s'étaient arrondis d'un seul coup, et me regardaient comme si ils ne croyaient pas ce qu'ils voyaient.

- Bella ? _Me demanda-t-il dans un souffle._

Le silence se fit autour de nous, chacun d'entre eux nous regardant tour à tour lui et moi, mais je n'en avais cure. Il n'y avait à cet instant pour moi que lui dans la pièce. C'était bien lui, debout, devant moi, en chair et en os et surtout, bien vivant.

Je mis ma main sur ma bouche et si j'eus été capable de pleurer, en cet instant mon visage serait baigné de larmes, des larmes d'un bonheur inespéré. Je ne me posais plus de question et lui sauta au cou. Au même instant, lui, ayant eut le même réflexe que moi, avait fait un pas dans ma direction et m'accueillit dans ses bras, me sera fortement contre lui. Si j'étais encore humaine, je crois qu'il m'en aurait brisé quelques côtes mais je n'en avais cure. Jasper, mon Jasper, l'homme de ma vie que je croyais avoir perdu depuis plus d'un siècle était là, à me serrer dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je fermais les yeux, aussi fort que je le pouvais. Me laissant m'imprégner de son odeur enivrante ainsi que d'un sentiment de bonheur et de plénitude qui m'étais jusqu'à cet instant devenu presque étranger. La raison en était simple, il n'y avait que dans ses bras que je ressentais ces sentiments. D'ailleurs, il y avait tellement de sentiments différents qui jaillissaient présentement en moi que j'en étais submergée. Bonheur, soulagement de le savoir encore en vie, regrets pour avoir tentée à deux reprises de m'ôter la vie alors que si j'y saurais parvenue, je ne l'aurais assurément pas revu. Reconnaissance aussi, à ma famille pour m'en avoir donné cette chance. Mais aussi et surtout, l'amour, ce sentiment irradiait par tout les pores de ma peau et je tentait de l'envelopper dans ce sentiment aussi fort que je m'accrochais à lui.

- Je te croyais mort. Lui dis-je des sanglots sans larmes dans la voix.

- Je te croyais morte. Me répondit-il la voix devenue rauque.

J'aurais pu rester ainsi pour l'éternité, cela ne m'aurait pas dérangée, au contraire, c'est ce que je souhaitais. Mais un raclement de gorge nous rappelâmes que nous n'étions pas seuls et je le sentis d'un coup se raidir tout en me relâchant.

Quand je regardais autour de moi, je sentis tous les regards braqués sur nous et si j'aurais encore été humaine, le rouge aurait très certainement envahit mes joues. Regards qui comportaient différents sentiments selon les personnes. Certains avec incrédulité, c'était le cas d'Emmett, Carlisle et d'Esmée. Certains avec ressentiment, ce fut le cas pour Edward (malgré qu'il eut été mêlé à une certaine compassion à mon égard que je ne comprenais pas), allant même jusqu'au mépris le plus visible en ce qui concernait Rosalie. Alice quant à elle avait un regard indéfinissable où étaient mêlé différents sentiments : la surprise, la tristesse (sentiment le plus reconnaissable), mais aussi une pointe de ressentiment à mon égard. Ma famille quant à elle ne semblait pas avoir de tels sentiments négatifs, après tout, ils connaissaient mon histoire et ils semblaient plutôt heureux pour moi, surtout Gary. Celui-ci me regardait même avec une petite pointe d'envi que je comprenais très bien.

Ce que je vis après me fit l'effet d'une douche froide, Alice se dirigea vers _mon _Jasper et glissa sa main dans _la sienne_. Celui-ci ne broncha pas et me regarda, le regret encré sur le visage. Le mien devait sans aucun doute se décomposer et je fis de mon mieux pour faire bonne figure. Je n'avais pas l'intention de me laisser aller devant tous ces étrangers, déjà avec l'effusion que nous avons partagée avec Jasper alors qu'il avait apparemment retrouvé une nouvelle compagne. Alice prit alors la parole, effaçant toutes traces pouvant justifier des sentiments contradictoires précédents :

- Je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez tous les deux. Apparemment cela doit faire un moment que vous ne vous êtes pas vu. Je ne t'ai jamais vu et pourtant cela fait presque un siècle que je suis avec Jasper.

Cette petite phrase anodine me transperça le cœur comme autant de lames y entrant et ressortant encore et encore. Mais je tentais du mieux que je pu de cacher ma souffrance et même de lui répondre en parvenant à lui faire sourire pas trop crispé (notant au passage l'air soudain torturé de Jasper) :

- Oui, nous étions de grands amis à l'époque où nous étions encore humains, c'est pour cela que j'étais heureuse de le revoir. Excusez moi d'ailleurs si j'ai été un peu trop expansive. _Mentis-je du mieux que je pu la voix tout de même un peu rauque_.

Il avait refais sa vie, je ne pouvais lui en vouloir après toute ces années où il m'a cru morte. Et puis, je n'avais pas totalement mentis dans un sens, avant que nous nous soyons avoué notre amour réciproque nous avions vraiment été de grands amis. Jasper confirma d'ailleurs mes dires à mon grand soulagement, et Rosalie, cette peste, poussa un soupir de soulagement. J'étais d'ors et déjà sûre que je ne m'entendrais jamais avec elle, ceci était plus que certains.

Gary vint me rejoindre et aussitôt passa un bras autour de ma taille pour m'aider à ne pas vaciller et me soutenir comme il le pouvait. Je lui jetais un regard de reconnaissance puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon sous l'œil triste teintée d'une jalousie à peine contenue que lançais Jasper à Gary. Celui-ci qui lui répondit par ailleurs d'un regard mauvais. Quand je tombais sans faire attention sur le regard d'Edward, toute trace de ressentiment s'était envolé, laissant place à la compassion déjà présente auparavant (que je comprenais à présent) mêlé un peu de tristesse. Comme si il n'avait, au contraire des autres, pas cru un seul instant à mon pieu mensonge. Qu'il connaissait, je ne sais comment, un peu notre histoire à Jasper et moi. Ce type m'intriguait, je devais bien l'avouer.

Arrivés au salon, tous firent comme si l'évènement passé n'était pas arrivé et commencèrent à discuter. Nous comparions avec eux notre mode de vie et nos sentiments face au régime « végétarien ». Ils nous informèrent aussi d'un certain traité conclu avec des loup-garou (cela m'étonnait, je ne savais pas que l'existence des loups-garous était réelle. Quoi que, à bien y réfléchir, nous étions bien des vampires alors, pourquoi pas des loup-garou ?),…

Enfin, il serait plus honnête de dire que les autres discutaient. Moi je restais assise dans un de leurs canapés sans prononcer un seul mot, seulement à écouter vaguement ce qu'ils se disaient. Gary était à mes côtés, me soutenait comme il le pouvait discrètement. Il était vrai qu'il était dur pour moi de rester ici devant mon ancien fiancé qui n'osait diriger son regard dans ma direction (le visage de plus en plus torturé et rongé par le regret), en compagnie de sa nouvelle compagne qui continuait de lui tenir la main en signe évident de possessivité.

De savoir qu'il avait quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie, éveillait déjà une certaine douleur en moi, mais qu'en plus de cela je devais assister au spectacle de les voir constamment collés l'un à l'autre était en train littéralement de me tuer moralement à petit feu. On aurait tout aussi bien pu m'arracher le cœur que je n'en aurais pu souffrir d'avantage.

Pour éviter d'attarder mon attention sur eux, j'essayais de me concentrer le plus possible sur la conversation actuelle qui était à présent portée sur les pouvoirs de chacun d'entre nous. Ainsi je pu découvrir qu'Alice n'était pas la seule à être pourvue de dons. En effet, j'appris qu'Edward était télépathe. Ceci expliquait beaucoup de choses. S'il m'avait au départ regardé avec insistance et surprise, cela devait sans aucun doute qu'il avait par le passé vu à un moment ou à un autre vu mon visage dans l'esprit de Jasper. Quelque part ce fut pour moi une maigre consolation, en me disant qu'il pensait tout de même un peu à moi. Je compris par la même que le ressentiment qui pointait auparavant dans ses pupilles était sans doute du au fait qu'il pensait que j'allais tout tenter pour retirer Jasper à Alice. Je l'aurais certes fait si je ne l'aimais pas autant. Je préférais son bonheur même s'il était aux côtés d'une personne autre que moi. A son malheur en le lui retirant et le forçant à rester à mes côtés puisqu'à l'évidence, il ne m'aimait plus.

A cette pensée, Edward, qui était aussi à mes côtés sur le canapé, se tourna rapidement vers moi, un regard plus qu'étonné.

- Tu te trompes, me dit il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Avant qu'il ait pu dire quelque chose d'autres, je sentis le regard de Jasper lui aussi à présent braqué sur moi et son visage me frappa tout d'un coup. J'étais tellement heureuse de le savoir en vie (enfin autant que peut l'être un vampire, il allait sans dire), que je n'avais jusque là pas fait attention aux nombreuses cicatrices en demi-lunes qui étaient présente sur son visage. Même si pour moi, sa beauté n'en était pas affectée. Je me demandais ce qui avait bien pu être la cause de tout cela. Après tout, il est presque impossible pour un vampire d'avoir des cicatrices quelles qu'elles fussent. Nous avions la particularité d'avoir une peau très dure à une résistance défiant certaines lois de la logique. Et puis, quand il nous arrivait d'être tout de même blessé, nous cicatrisions vite sans aucune marque apparente. Je lui demanderais plus tard s'il le souhaite me raconter la cause de celles-ci. Après tout, même si nous n'étions plus ensemble, cela ne m'empêchait pas pour autant de lui parler.

D'ailleurs en parlant de Jasper, je me demandais ce qu'Edward entendait par le fait que je me trompais. Ceci était sans doute une réponse à ce que mon esprit sous-entendait. Je n'aimais pas du tout ce sentiment de me sentir épiée dans la moindre de mes pensées. Moi qui ne m'ouvrais qu'avec ma famille et restait avec les autres plutôt silencieuse et observatrice. Je me sentais ainsi comme un livre ouvert et je détestais ce sentiment. C'était un peu comme si on violait mon intimité. Mais peut-être était il comme moi ? Ne pouvant contrôler son pouvoir comme bon lui semblait et au contraire du mien. Lui ne pouvait bien évidement couvrir son pouvoir de quoi que ce fut puisqu'il agissait mentalement et non d'un quelconque touché physique. Je le plaignais tout de même, ce ne devait pas être faciles tous les jours d'entendre les pensées de tout à chacun sans pouvoir l'arrêter.

Il me regarda et hocha la tête pour me confirmer mon impression. Mais _c'était tout de même agaçant de ne pouvoir penser tranquillement_. Ce à quoi il répondit par un petit rire qui lui valu le regard incrédule de l'assemblée qui retournais par la suite à sa conversation.

Celle-ci parlait d'ailleurs du don de Jasper qui était d'après leurs dire de pouvoir ressentir les émotions des personnes qui l'entoures mais aussi de les manipulés. Quand j'entendis cela, je me maudissait intérieurement pour la souffrance que je lui infligeais, puis je me souvins que mon désespoir s'était très atténué sans que je ne m'en rende compte pendant que je pensais aux dons d'Edward. Je le soupçonnais de ne pas y être étranger et lui était tout de même reconnaissante.

Quand soudain la conversation porta sur les dons de Thiberias dont je n'étais nullement informée au contraire de ce Carlisle. Mon père lui fit d'ailleurs remarquer qu'il n'aimait pas trop parler de lui et Carlisle n'insista pas sur le sujet comprenant le désir de discrétion et je n'ai au final pas su la nature de ce don si mystérieux à l'instar de son propriétaire.

Décidément, il en savait des choses sur mon père, ce Carlisle. Peut-être allais-je passer outre ma décision de ne pas à en chercher plus sur lui et allait quand Carlisle serait seul, le cuisiner copieusement sur ce qu'il savait j'avais déjà nombre de plans plus machiavéliques les uns que les autres mais biensûr sans danger pour celui-ci. Car même si cela ne se voyait pas j'étais tout de même vicieuses et déterminée quand je voulais savoir quelque chose.

Dès qu'il entendit le fil de mes pensées et voyait les images que je présentais dans mon esprit pour essayer de grappiller une information de mon père à Carlisle. Edward recommença à laisser échapper un rire discret ce qui m'énerva une fois de plus. _Ce que ce pouvoir pouvait être enquiquinant !_

* * *

**Alors ce chapitre ne vous a pas trop déçu ? Où au contraire vous a-t-il plu ?**

**Alors pour me le faire savoir : REVIEW !!! ^_^**

**Biz**

**Au prochain chapitre ;)**


	5. Vision des choses

_**Titre**_** : **Pour être avec toi

_**Auteur**_** : **Memelyne

_**Couple**_** : **Jasper/Bella

_**Disclamer**_** : **Les personnages du monde de la saga Twilight ne m'appartiennes pas (malheureusement pour moi surtout pour Jasper ;)). Ils appartiennent à la très grande Stephenie Meyer. Seulement l'intrigue de l'histoire ainsi que Gary et Thiberias m'appartienne.

_**Blabla de l'auteur**_** : **Kikou tout le monde** ^_^**

Merci pour vos review qui m'ont fait tant plaisir. Je sais que je poste plus tard que d'habitude mais comme j'ai repris mes activités, j'ai beaucoup moins de temps pour moi. Aussi je m'engage tout de même à poster un chapitre par semaine minimum. Si j'ai un peu plus de temps deux. Voilà^_^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents.

**_Réponses aux reviews anonymes_ :**

**Lilie ln : **C'est vrai que pour l'instant le fait que Jasper soit désormais avec Alice lui tombe un peu dessus comme une bombe mais oui elle finira par être heureuse ne t'inquiète pas, de toute manière je suis une adepte du happy end. Et puis si elle aurait retrouvée Jasper tout de suite et qu'il se soit remis ensemble aussitôt je trouve que s'aurait été trop prévisible. (Oui j'avoue, je suis une sadique avec les perso lol). Biz et merci pour ta review !

**Yumeri : **Kikou**^_^**, je suis contente de voir que ma fic te plaise toujours autant. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour ce chapitre. Biz et merci pour ta review !

**Fanny : **C'est clair que pour Bella ce n'est pas facile surtout qu'elle venait de découvrir qu'il était vivant. Mais le plus dur pour elle je crois que c'est de faire comme si ils ne s'étaient jamais fiancés avec Jasper. C'est difficile de faire juste amis amis avec l'homme que l'on aime. Enfin, en ce qui concerne Thiberias, c'est vrai que ça discrétion viens de son séjour chez les Volturis mais la question est pourquoi ? Je te laisserais le découvrir au fil des prochains chapitres. Biz et merci pour ta review !

**Hitoange : **Merci pour ta review, je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise autant et surtout que le passage où Bella découvre que Jasper est avec Alice également. A vrai dire, c'était le passage le plus difficile pour moi à écrire, surtout pour faire passer les sentiments alors je suis contente d'avoir réussi^_^. Pour ce qui est du couple Jasper/Bella moi aussi j'en suis fan mais bon, ce serait moins drôle si je leur facilitais la tâche pour se remettre ensemble lol. Biz ^_^

**Place au chapitre, bonne lecture !! ^_^**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Vision des choses**

* * *

Les discussions durèrent une bonne partie de la nuit. Cela ne nous gênait pas puisque notre condition faisait que nous ne dormions jamais. Pendant ce temps, Edward et moi avions sympathisés. Gary, quant à lui, suivait la conversation des autres et celle que nous entretenions Edward et moi. Donnant parfois son avis selon les sujets de conversations.

J'étais assez ravie de constater que personne ne s'interrogeait sur le manque de conversation entre Jasper et moi. Après tout, nous étions censés être des amis de longue date qui ne s'étaient pas revus depuis leur transformation respectives.

Pendant un moment, je remarquais que Thiberias et Carlisle était parti de leur côté à l'étage. Sans doute pour discuter de sujets qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas être entendu par des oreilles indiscrètes. Je remarquais aussi que bien qu'au départ Jasper évitait mon regard, ce fut de moins en moins le cas au fur et à mesure que nous sympathisions avec Edward.

Nous en étions arrivés à discuter de nos vies respectives sans toute fois parler de notre transformation et des raisons de celles-ci. J'appris ainsi qu'il jouait, à l'instar de moi-même du piano. C'est ainsi que nous en étions arrivés à partager notre goût pour certains compositeurs, comme Debussy par exemple qui semblait être le favori d'Edward.

Quand le jour commença à poindre à l'horizon et que Thiberias réapparu, nous nous décidâmes à rejoindre notre propre demeure. Mon père invita d'ailleurs à l'occasion la famille Cullen (tel étais le nom de cette autre famille) à venir à leur tour dans notre résidence. Invitation qu'ils acceptèrent avec plaisir.

De mon côté, cette invitation ne me ravissait pas autant. Car qui disait invitation, disait également des heures à avoir sous les yeux Jasper et Alice collés l'un à l'autre tel un couple d'âmes sœurs. Je devais me faire une raison, je le savais. Mais je savais également qu'il allait me falloir du temps pour parvenir à digérer la nouvelle. Qu'il était clair que je ne parviendrais pas longtemps à jouer le rôle de son ancienne amie. Je finirais par m'effondrer à un moment ou à un autre, de cela j'étais certaine. J'espérais seulement que quand ce moment arriverait, ce ne serait pas en leur présence.

Heureusement que ma famille était là pour me soutenir dans cette épreuve. Gary restait proche de moi et me suivait comme son ombre. Quant à mon père, même s'il faisait comme si de rien n'était devant les autres, il n'empêchait qu'il gardait tout de même un œil sur moi. Il n'était pas par nature quelqu'un de démonstratif. Mais moi qui le connaissais bien, arrivais à décrypter ses regards et autres gestes qui pourrait sembler anodins pour les autres alors qui ne l'étaient pas. Je savais que ma famille était derrière moi et ça me faisait du bien.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Peu de temps avant l'heure de notre départ pour le lycée, je pris rapidement une douche pour me détendre, m'empressais de m'habiller et de me coiffer sous les appels de Gary qui me disait que nous n'allions pas tarder à y aller. Une fois prête, je descendis rapidement les escaliers pour me diriger vers mon frère qui m'attendait avec une mine exaspéré en me montrant sa montre. Me faisant ainsi comprendre que comme d'habitude j'avais pris tellement de temps sous la douche que nous n'allions pas tarder à nous mettre en retard. Aussi je m'empressais de le suivre et de monter sur le siège passager de sa voiture.

Gary savait que je détestais que l'on me ménage pour quoi que ce soit, et que la meilleure des façons pour que je me porte mieux était de faire comme si de rien n'étais. En revanche, s'il m'arriverait de tomber, il serait là pour me relever, comme toujours.

Nous ne mîmes pas longtemps à trouver le lycée et comme nous ne savions pas où était situé le parking, nous nous bornions à suivre la file des voitures des étudiants qui s'y dirigeaient.

Pendant que nous tentions de trouver une place où nous garer, je remarquai que les Cullen était quant à eux déjà arrivés. Ils se tenaient tous à proximité de la Volvo d'Edward. Leur regard s'était porté sur nous comme pour la majorité des autres lycéens qui n'étaient pas habitués à voir une voiture comme la notre dans les parages.

Quand nous nous arrêtâmes, je soufflais un bon coup pour me donner du courage et descendais de la voiture. Nous leur fîmes un signe de la main auquel ils répondirent avec un sourire. Gary mis un bras autour de mes épaules et nous nous dirigeâmes aussitôt vers l'administration sous le regard plus qu'intense de Jasper.

Une fois avoir finalisé notre inscription, plan en main, nous entrâmes dans ce qui devait être le gymnase pour participer à répartition des classes. Alors que nous tentions de repérer des places sur lesquelles nous pourrions nous assoires, Alice nous fit de grands signes et nous désigna les places qu'ils nous avaient gardés à leurs côtés, situées au fond de la salle. Avec un sourire, nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers eux et nous installâmes rapidement sous les regards curieux des autres lycéens.

Le directeur entama alors un discours que je n'écoutais que d'une oreille distraite. De toute façon c'était toujours la même chose à part quelques mots qui différaient selon l'établissement et/ou la personne. J'étais plus concentrer à essayer de regarder discrètement Jasper du coin de l'œil. Son visage me paraissait encore plus torturé que la dernière fois. _Serait-ce le fait de se retrouver au cœur d'une foule d'êtres humains qui le mettais dans cet état ?_ Apparemment, il fallait dire aussi que quand on ressentait les émotions des autres, le jour de la rentrée ne devait guère être réjouissant pour lui. Quelque part, je compatissais pour lui. Mais ce qui m'étonna était que quand je regardais Edward qui était assis à côté de moi, il n'avait pas la même mine torturée que mon ancien fiancé. Je me demandais bien quelle en était la raison. D'autant plus que ça aurait du être, à mon avis en tout cas, plus difficile pour Edward de surmonter cela. Après tout si il captait toutes les pensées de toutes les personnes se trouvant dans la salle, je n'osais imaginer quel brouhaha devait s'insinuer dans son esprit.

Celui-ci se pencha discrètement vers moi tout en continuant à regarder le directeur déblatérer et répondit à mon interrogation intérieure d'une voix basse, inaudible pour des humains:

- En fait ce n'est pas tant les émotions de toute cette foule qui le gêne, mais plutôt leur odeur enivrante. En fait, Jasper à plus de mal que nous pour se contenir de les attaquer. La raison en est que c'est celui qui d'entre nous a commencé notre régime le plus récemment, ce qui fait que c'est encore dure pour lui.

Cette remarque me stupéfia, alors _Jasper n'a pas toujours été végétarien ?_ Je devais m'avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à une telle révélation. Il n'y avait pas à dire, j'avais du mal à m'imaginer Jasper se nourrir d'êtres humains. _Sa transformation l'avait il changé à ce point là ?_ De toute manière, je devais bien reconnaître qu'il avait énormément changé depuis qu'il était humain. Lui qui était à l'époque de caractère plutôt jovial, malicieux et sociable, était maintenant à ce que j'avais pu entrevoir, silencieux, torturé et plutôt distant (sauf avec Alice bien entendu).

D'ailleurs la remarque d'Edward ne sembla pas lui plaire outre mesure puisqu'il laissa échapper un petit grognement à son encontre accompagné d'un regard mauvais. Mais celui-ci lui répondit par un haussement des épaules et reporta son attention sur le directeur. Peut-être aurait il souhaité que je ne fusse pas au courant de cet état de fait. Peut-être en avait il honte, je ne saurais le dire. En revanche, bien que surprise par cette information, je ne lui en voulais pas. Au contraire j'étais plutôt heureuse qu'il soit parvenu à ne se nourir que d'animaux, aussi tard son changement de régime fut il. Après tout, on ne pouvait changer le passé mais tout faire pour que le futur fasse de nous quelqu'un de meilleur. Il n'était jamais trop tard pour changer. Je soupçonnais d'ailleurs Alice de ne pas être étrangère dans ce choix de vie. Au moins avait elle été auprès de lui là où je n'étais pas pour lui venir en aide. Trop occupée à parcourir le monde avec ma famille plutôt que d'être à ses côtés pour l'aider dans sa démarche. Même si je n'étais pas à la base, au courant qu'il fût en vie, je ressentais tout de même une pointe de culpabilité face à cela. Elle, elle étais là pour le soutenir quand il en avait eu besoin et continuait à le faire. Pas étonnant qu'il se soit attaché à elle en retour. Je ne pouvais lutter contre cela, j'en étais bien consciente. J'en ressentais tout de même un pincement au cœur. Elle était bien mieux que moi sur bien des égards, il avait de la chance de l'avoir trouvée. Du moins c'est ce que je m'évertuais à me répéter, car je devais avouer que je ressentais une grande jalousie à l'égard d'Alice. Pour moi, elle m'avait tout de même volé mon bien aimé, même sans le savoir.

Alors pour contrer ce sentiment, je m'évertuais à me répéter inlassablement qu'elle valait mieux que moi. Après tout, Jasper avait choisi comme compagne, une personne tout à l'opposé de moi-même de part son caractère enjoué, extraverti. Moi de mon côté j'étais plutôt timide et observatrice même si j'étais tout de même malicieuse et souriante à mes heures, surtout avec Gary.

Mais quelque part la phrase d'Edward me revenait à l'esprit quand après réflexion, je pensais que Jasper n'avait plus de sentiments à mon égard. Il avait répondu : _Tu te trompes_. Cette petite phrase anodine faisait tout de même naître de l'espoir en moi. Et puis, quand nous nous sommes revus, il ne m'a pas serré brièvement la main comme de vieux amis, mais serré très fort dans ses bras et sa voix n'avait rien de détaché, elle était plutôt rauque. Comme si, si biensûr je ne me faisais pas d'idée, il était heureux que je sois dans ses bras et qu'il avait ressentis les mêmes sentiments que moi à cet instant.

Toutes ces pensées me laissèrent assez confuse et je préférais retourner mon attention à la cérémonie de la rentrée. Grand bien m'en fut d'ailleurs car les Cullen avaient semblait il déjà désertés leurs places et étaient à présent répartis chacun dans le groupe qui formerait leur nouvelle classe.

- Isabella Stevenson. _Entonna la voix du directeur_

A l'entente de mon nom, je me levais et allait rejoindre le groupe que le directeur m'avait désigné. Heureusement que j'étais sortie de mes pensées à ce moment là parce que sinon, moi qui détestais à la base être le centre de l'attention, s'aurait été la catastrophe. Après une brève inspection de mes nouveaux camarades de classe, je vis que parmis eux se trouvais Jasper, seul. Ses frères et sœurs répartis dans d'autres groupes ayant sans doute choisis des options différentes des siennes. Je me dirigeais donc vers lui, voyant dans cet étrange coup du destin, l'opportunité de pouvoir lui parler sans que les autres ne fussent présents. Lui me regardait dans un sourire un peu crispé. Je me demandais alors si c'était à cause de ma présence, ou le fait qu'il soit entouré d'êtres humains. Pendant que j'avançais dans sa direction, je pus également remarquer que mon frère fut réparti dans le même groupe que celui d'Alice et Edward. Même si j'étais un peu triste de ne pas l'avoir avec moi, surtout avec la présence de Jasper dans le mien. Je fus tout de même contente qu'il puisse au moins se retrouver auprès de visages connus.

Une fois arrivé devant Jasper, je ne su après coup quoi lui dire pour engager la conversation. _T'aurais peut-être du y penser avant tout de même !_ Me fustisais-je mentalement. Mais ce fut lui, à mon grand soulagement, qui tout compte fait qui prit la parole :

- On est dans la même classe tous les deux, ça me soulage beaucoup, je ne me voyais pas seul avec eux pour seul compagnie. _Me dit il en désignant les lycéens qui allaient désormais devenir nos camarades de classe._

- T'es sure que tu n'aurais pas préféré que ce soit Alice qui soit dans ta classe plutôt que moi ? (Ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui répondre.) _Ah bravo Bella, si dès le départ tu commences à lui faire des reproches, il ne voudra même plus t'adresser la parole ! _

Mais je n'y pouvais rien, c'était sortit tout seul, sans doute ma jalousie et une certaine rancœur que je ne me connaissais pas a-t-elle pris le dessus. Aussi je décidais de me calmer, ce n'étais certes pas comme cela que nous allions entretenir à défaut d'une relation amoureuse, une relation d'amitié.

- Touché, _me dit il, le regret réapparu sur son visage_, je l'avais mérité celle là, je ne peut pas dire le contraire. Mais tu te trompes, je suis vraiment content que toi tu sois là. Après tout, n'avons pas eu vraiment l'occasion de discuter depuis que nous nous sommes revu et j'aimerais bien le faire, enfin si tu es d'accords bien entendu. Je suis désolé pour tout ça, je…

Je le coupais d'un geste nonchalant de la main pour ne pas qu'il se confonde en excuse et fis mine que cela allait.

- Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse, c'est juste que je suis un peu sur des charbons ardents en ce moments mais ça va passer ne t'inquiète pas. Sinon tu vas bien ? Ce n'est pas trop dur pour toi ?

Je n'avais pas besoin de préciser, il savait très bien ce que je sous-entendais puis me répondit dans un sourire résigné :

- Ca va aller, ce n'est pas comme si je n'en avais pas l'habitude. Mais ce que j'aurais aimé c'est qu'Edward apprenne tenir sa langue. Je ne voulais pas que tu le saches de cette manière. Je dois te décevoir, pas vrai ?

Pendant que nous discutions, nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre salle de classe en compagnie de notre professeur principal, un certain M. Jefferson.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas le cas. Au contraire, je suis plutôt ravi que tu ais tout de même trouvé la force de ne plus être ce que tu as été. Seulement, j'aurais aimé être à tes côtés pour t'y aider comme je l'aurais pu.

Alors que nous nous installions côte à côte, il se tourna vers moi et me fixa intensément, ressentant sans doute ma culpabilité.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute Bella, ne t'en sent pas coupable. Me dit il d'une voix douce

Il avait posé sa main sur la mienne que j'avais posé sur la table et la serra doucement comme pour me réconforter en même temps qu'agissait son apaisement sur moi.

- Tu ne le savais pas, _puis plus bas pour éviter les oreilles indiscrètes_, tu me croyais mort. Moi-même quand je suis revenu a Huston bien des années plus tard je croyais que c'était ton cas aussi quand j'ai vu ta tombe à côté de la mienne. J'étais dévasté quand j'ai vu que l'année de ton décès correspondait à une année près à celle qui était affichée sur la mienne. J'aurais du rechercher les causes de ta mort.

- Crois moi, il vaux mieux que tu ne le saches pas. Lui répondais-je tout aussi doucement, une onde de tristesse dans la voix. J'avais honte de mon acte et je ne voulais vraiment pas qu'il soit au courant et se mettent à me mépriser pour cet acte si lâche pour moi à présent.

Il me lança un regard interrogateur mais je fis mine de ne pas m'en apercevoir. Nous nous regardâmes pendant un instant dans les yeux. Je crois que je ne me lasserais jamais de me plonger dans les siens, même s'ils avaient perdus leurs couleurs bleu océans. L'or de ses yeux était comme en fusion et était d'une intensité que je leur connaissais. J'arrivais toujours à décerner ses émotions à travers ceux-ci. Ce que j'y vis m'étonna et je sentais une chaleur monter dans mon corps froid comme du marbre. Dans son regard, je pouvais y lire plusieurs émotions telles que regrets et culpabilité mais aussi passion et si je ne me trompais pas _amour ?_ C'est là que je m'aperçu qu'il ne m'avait toujours pas lâché ma main. Il suivit mon regard et détacha sa main rapidement de la mienne quand il s'en aperçu lui aussi. Je la ressentais encore sur moi et je regrettais de devoir porter ses fichus gants qui m'avait empêché de sentir même pour un bref instant, la tiédeur et la douceur de sa peau sur la mienne.

Il ne me regardait plus maintenant, un air gêné accompagnait désormais son air torturé qui m'était devenu familier. Je devais avouer que je n'en menais pas large non plus. Je regardais autour de moi qui n'était pas lui.

Alors que le professeur se présentait une nouvelle fois et présentait sa matière étant d'après ces dires la civilisation, Jasper repris la parole un peu plus fort, d'un air qui se voulait détaché comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Au fait, qu'est qu'il y a entre Gary et toi ?

J'allais y répondre mais le professeur nous demanda le silence et c'est ce que nous fîmes pour pouvoir suivre le cours. Ce prof m'avait l'air pas très commode et même si nous aurions pu continuer de parler plus bas, je voyais que celui-ci ne lâchait pas son regard inquisiteur de nous. Pendant le cours, je souriais intérieurement. _Serait ce de la jalousie que j'ai entre aperçu dans ses propos ?_ De plus à ce que j'ai aperçu dans son regard, le doute n'était que peu permis.

D'ailleurs, si j'y réfléchissais bien, ce regard, je l'avais déjà vu deux fois au paravent. La première fois étant quand Gary et moi entrions dans le salon des Cullen et la deuxième fois, sur le parking du lycée. Il fallait dire que pendant ces moment là, Gary avait son bras soit autour de ma taille, soit autour des mes épaules. Il était vrai que beaucoup se posait la question car notre comportement pouvait laisser à penser que nous étions un couple. Mais comme notre couverture auprès des humains était que nous étions jumeaux, ils ne se posaient pas trop de question et pensait juste que nous étions proche. C'est d'ailleurs ce que nous étions, mais jamais nous n'avions émis le désir que notre amitié se transforme en une relation plus profonde. Quoi que certaines fois, je pouvais me poser la question quand Gary éconduisait mes soupirant comme un amants jaloux. Il me faisait bien rire quand il prenait son air mauvais et renfrogné devant eux. Au moins, moi j'y voyais l'avantage de ne pas le faire moi-même et j'étais tranquille après ses petits éclats. Mes chers soupirants ayant finis par être effrayé par le simple fait de m'approcher. Il y avait tout de même certaines fois où je m'en sentais vexée. Mais bon, ce n'étais pas comme si j'avais cherché à les séduire puisque dans ma vie de mortelle comme immortelle, un seul homme avait réussi à faire battre mon cœur (virtuellement bien entendu depuis ma transformation) et c'était Jasper.

Je me demandais comment il réagirait par la suite avec Gary, car quelque chose me disait qu'il ne le portait pas dans son cœur allez savoir pourquoi. Pourtant il a Alice lui, alors je ne comprends pas trop son sentiment de jalousie, non que cela me déplaise, au contraire. En tout cas, il serait intéressant de voir sa réaction couplée a celle de Gary si jamais un garçon venait à s'intéresser à moi. Cela risque d'être des plus hilarant, je plains d'avance ce malheureux garçon…

* * *

**Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ?**

**Oui? Non? Alors : REVIEW !!! ^_^**

**Biz**

**Au prochain chapitre ;)**


	6. Une promesse au delà du temps

**_Titre_**** : **Pour être avec toi

**_Auteur_**** : **Memelyne

**_Couple_**** : **Jasper/Bella

**_Disclamer_**** : **Les personnages du monde de la saga Twilight ne m'appartiennes pas (malheureusement pour moi surtout pour Jasper ;)). Ils appartiennent à la très grande Stephenie Meyer. Seulement l'intrigue de l'histoire ainsi que Gary et Thiberias m'appartienne.

**_Blabla de l'auteur_**** : **Kikou tout le monde** ^_^**

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent ma fic et pour vos nombreuses reviews, c'est la première fois que j'en ai autant en un seul chapitre et ça me fait très plaisir. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira autant que les précédents. J'ai d'ailleurs beaucoup aimé l'écrire et contrairement à certains de mes derniers chapitres les mots sont sortis tout seul.

**_Réponses aux reviews anonymes_**** :**

**Lilie ln : **Je suis ravi que ma fic te plaise toujours autant et que tu aimes ma façon décrire, ça me fait très plaisir. Pour ce qui est de l'histoire, c'est vrai que je plains un petit peu aussi le garçon qui osera s'intéressé à Bella, à cet instant il aura deux vampires sur le dos lol. Biz et merci pour ta review !

**Yumeri : **Merci pour ta review, pour ta question je ne peux pas te répondre de suite mais tu le saura dans quelques chapitres. Sinon je suis super contente de voir que ma fic te plaise toujours et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour ce chapitre. Biz ^_^

**Fanny : **Et oui il est jaloux Jasper et pas qu'un peu si tu veux mon avis, mais comme tu le dis ils n'ont pas réellement rompu quand on y réfléchi bien c'est simplement leur croyance à la mort de l'autre qui les as séparé. Quand on voit la situation dans laquelle ils sont maintenant, on ne peut que les plaindre mais bon ça finira bien par s'arranger à un moment ou à un autre. La question est quand et comment, mais ça je te laisserais le découvrir au fil des chapitres ^_^ Biz et merci pour ta review !

**Ladysanora : **Je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise autant, Biz et merci pour ta review !^_^

**Sabrina :** Je te comprends totalement moi aussi je suis une sadique dans l'âme, pour preuve regarde ce que je fais vivre aux persos XD. Pour ce qui est du Jasper jaloux tu en auras un aperçu dans ce chapitre et ce sera loin d'être fini pour lui par la suite ^_^ Biz et merci pour ta review !!

**Cooks : **Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que ma fiction puisse te plaire autant, et pour moi aussi Jasper et Bella sont devenus mon couple favoris, c'est d'ailleurs une des raisons qui m'ont poussé à en écrire une sur ce couple où malheureusement le nombre existant de fic n'est pas nombreux ce qui est dommage. Et en ce qui concerne Alice c'est vrai que c'est un des facteurs les plus important qui se dresse entre eux et sa capacité à lire l'avenir n'est pas pour les aidés je te l'accorde. Biz et merci pour ta review !! ^_^

**Emeline : **Je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre tout de suite à tes questions mais je te laisse découvrir les réponses de tes interrogations qui seront au fil des chapitres. ^_^ Biz et merci pour ta review !!

**Place au chapitre, bonne lecture !! ^_^**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Une promesse au-delà du temps**

* * *

Le cours avançait à une vitesse ahurissante, non que j'aie entrepris de le suivre. Au contraire, au lieu d'écouter le professeur déblatérer son éternel babillage sur une leçon que je connaissais de toute manière sur le bout des doigts. J'étais plutôt occupée à détailler mon amour du coin de l'œil, le plus discrètement possible en faisant mine de prendre des notes. Je profitais de sa présence à mes côtés, cela faisait si longtemps que nous nous n'étions pas retrouver si près l'un de l'autre. Même si nous étions en cours et que d'autres personnes étaient présente. J'essayais de faire abstraction de tout cela et du fait qu'il ne m'appartenait plus. Je me disais qu'à cet instant il était tout à moi. Je me contentais de sentir sa présence et savourais cet instant. Je m'imaginais que nous étions seuls, sur notre falaise, assis l'un près de l'autre à regarder le crépuscule à l'horizon, dans un silence apaisant. Cela nous arrivait souvent à l'époque, je me souvenais, nous aimions passer du temps ensemble de cette façon. Nous n'avions pas besoin de mots pour nous comprendre et souvent notre silence voulait dire tellement de choses. C'est pendant l'un de ses instants que j'ai eu un de mes plus beaux souvenirs. Je fermais alors mes yeux et m'imprégnais du souvenir de ce moment magique.

Nous étions assis, comme à notre habitude au bord de la falaise, de notre falaise. J'avais la tête posée sur son épaule, et lui me tenais dans ses bras. Cela faisait à peu près quatre mois que nous nous étions embrassés pour la première fois et déclaré notre amour réciproque. J'étais bien dans ces bras, je me sentais pleinement heureuse. J'aurais pu rester dans cette position éternellement. Je laissais mes yeux dériver sur son visage parfait. Il paraissait serein, le regard perdu dans l'horizon. L'éclat doré du soleil couchant se reflétant dans les prunelles de ses yeux, se mêlant ainsi au bleu intense de leur couleur. Quand il s'aperçu que je le regardais, il tourna la tête vers moi, un doux sourire sur le visage qui faisait échos au mien. Sa tête se rapprocha doucement de la mienne, continuant à plonger son regard dans le mien. Il ferma enfin les yeux et posa alors ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ses lèvres si chaudes et douces. La caresse était tout d'abord telle une aile de papillon, légère et brève. Puis un autre baiser y succéda, empreint d'innocence au départ pour se muer en baiser passionné quand il me demanda l'accès à l'entrée de ma bouche avec sa langue, caressant de celle-ci ma lèvre inférieure. Entrée que je lui accordai avec plaisir et sans réserve. C'est alors que nos langues entamèrent une danse teintée de tendresse et de douceur que elles seules connaissaient. Telle était notre façon de nous dire « je t'aime ».

Quand nous nous séparâmes, je contemplais alors de nouveau son visage et ses yeux. Ceux-ci reflétaient à l'instar des miens un tel amour que j'en étais transportée.

Comme le soleil en était à nous recouvrir de ses derniers rayons avant de laisser sa place à l'éclairage argenté de la lune, nous nous décidâmes d'un commun accord de rentrer, même si c'était à regret. Il se leva et me présenta sa main pour m'aider à en faire de même, tout gentleman qu'il était. Je saisis donc sa main et acceptais son aide avec le sourire.

Une fois remise sur mes pieds, nous nous retrouvions à nouveau face à face. Il me fallu lever tout de même un peu mon visage pour voir le sien, Jasper me dépassant d'une bonne tête. Je pus alors lire dans ses yeux une certaine anxiété. Surprise, je l'interrogeai du regard sur les raisons de cette soudaine anxiété.

Il prit alors une grande inspiration et son regard devint déterminé. Je le vis alors poser un genou à terre et chercher quelque chose dans ses poches sans que ses yeux aient quitté les miens pour autant. Ce n'était que lorsqu'il sortit un écrin de sa poche que le cheminement de ses intentions m'apparut. Le bonheur s'insinua alors en moi par vagues plus intenses qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais été et je laissais un sourire apparaître sur mon visage pour le rassurer. Il sourit à son tour et pris la parole d'une voix devenue rauque par l'émotion qui s'insinuait en lui à ce moment :

- Bella, dès notre première rencontre, j'étais rapidement tombé sous ton charme. De tes yeux si expressifs, de ton si joli visage rougissant quand tu m'adressais la parole, de tes sourires aussi timides que magnifiques. Plus j'apprenais à te connaître, plus je tombais amoureux. De ta détermination, de ton caractère emporté bien qu'empreint de timidité, de ta maladresse aussi. Avant de te rencontrer, j'avais le sentiment certes d'être heureux mais pas pleinement, quelque part je me sentais incomplet. Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai fais ta connaissance que ce sentiment en moi à commencer à s'estomper. Pour la première fois depuis ma naissance je me sentais entier, comme si j'étais parvenu a trouvé l'âme sœur que je cherchais si désespérément sans le savoir moi-même. Je pouvais être pleinement moi-même quand j'étais à tes côtés et tu m'acceptais tel que j'étais, avec le sourire. Le jour le plus beau pour moi étant celui où j'appris que mes sentiments que j'avais découvert à ton égard était réciproque. Je sais bien évidement que la demande que je m'apprête à faire peut te paraître précipitée mais je ne peux attendre plus longtemps. Alors, Isabella Swan, acceptes tu de me prendre pour époux et ainsi de devenir la partie de mon être qui me manquait, mon âme sœur pour l'éternité ?

Il ouvrit alors l'écrin qu'il avait dans la main qui cachait une bague argenté, très fine, simple avec un petit diamant d'une beauté magnifique. La bague nous ressemblait, alliant beauté et simplicité.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux et le bonheur qui s'étendais jusque alors en moi me paru bien faible face à celui qui me parcourt actuellement, après une telle déclaration. N'arrivant pas à parler tellement l'émotion était forte j'hochais la tête de bas en haut et me précipita à genoux comme lui et le serra dans mes bras aussi fort que je le pouvais, étreinte qu'il me rendit sans se faire prier. Après quelques secondes j'arrivais à lui répondre à voix haute :

- Oui, oui, oui, je veux passer ma vie à tes côtés. Mon existence n'a de sens que pour être avec toi pour l'éternité, mon amour, mon âme sœur.

Il me serra encore plus fort suite à ses mots puis se détacha pour se saisir de ma main droite et y passer cette magnifique bague, scellant par ce geste notre promesse commune d'un avenir à deux.

Nous plongeâmes encore une fois dans les yeux de l'autre puis nous embrassâmes alors avec une passion débordante. Nous mîmes dans ce baiser tous les sentiments que l'autres nous inspirait, tout notre amour, notre joie, notre désir aussi. Nous nous séparâmes seulement lorsque le manque d'air se fit cruellement sentir. Le sourire qu'il me dédia à la fin de ce baiser me remplit de plénitude, car moi aussi, sans lui, j'étais incomplète. Cette promesse représentait un peu pour moi les deux parties d'une même sphère qui se rejoignait pour ne plus jamais se quitter.

La sonnerie de la fin du cours retentit me sortant de mes souvenirs, me remettant par la même face à la cruelle réalité qui s'imposait à moi. Notre promesse d'antan ne comptait plus pour lui, il avait à présent Alice. Celle qui profitait désormais de ses sourires, de ses bras et de ses si tendres baisers. Je secouais la tête pour me sortir de ses sombres pensées pour essayer d'empêcher Jasper de les détectées. Chose qui d'après le regard de Jasper n'étais pas une grande réussite.

Je m'empressais alors de ranger mes affaires pour me diriger vers mon prochain cours quand il me retint par le poignet.

- Tu es sure que ça va ? _Me demanda-t-il l'air concerné._

- Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas, rien d'important. Bon il faut que je me dépêche car sinon je vais me mettre en retard pour mon prochain cours et comme j'ai l'habitude d'être toujours en retard, j'aimerais bien changé cet état de fait. Surtout pour ma première journée.

- Tu n'as pas changée alors toujours en retard. _Me répondit il avec un sourire en rangeant lui aussi ses affaire dans son sac._

J'haussais les épaules et sortis de la salle de cours pour me diriger vers celle de mon prochain cours. Jasper avait raison, ma manie de ne jamais être à l'heure ne datait pas d'hier et malheureusement pour moi, seules les choses que je ne souhaiterais pas voir changer le font.

Arrivée devant la porte je remarquais que ne connaissait personne parmi le flot d'élèves qui attendait comme moi la venue du professeur de mathématique. Matière que j'exécrais parmi les autres, mêmes si à force de répétition je ne me débrouillais pas trop mal. Il n'empêchait que je ne parvenais pas à en connaître l'utilité profonde. Mais bon, ce n'était que mon point de vue. C'est alors que je vis se diriger vers moi un blond avec le visage poupin. Il me regardait avec une mine intéressée qu'il tentait de cacher, mais pas suffisamment pour moi. Il y avait tout de même dans son regard une certaine crainte à mon égard. Je ne m'en offusquais pas puisque c'est ce que nous les vampires, inspirions à l'espèce humaine en tant normal de part leur instinct de conservation. Mais apparemment, celui-ci fut dépassé par la curiosité et il m'adressa la parole :

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Mike Newton et toi c'est Isabella Stevenson c'est ça ? Je t'ai vu à la répartition des classes.

- Oui, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella si ça ne te dérange pas.

Je lui répondais timidement car je n'étais pas à l'aise avec les étrangers qu'ils soient vampires ou humains était du pareil au même. Il me fit un sourire, nullement gêné par ma timidité.

- Pas de problème, si tu veux on pourra se mettre ensemble en cours, comme ça je pourrais te raconter un peu comment tout ça se passe ici. Au fait le brun qui à le même nom de famille que toi c'est ton frère ?

- Oui, c'est mon frère jumeau, il s'appelle Gary et pour ce qui est du cours c'est comme tu veux, au contraire.

Je lui disais ça en souriant, mais à vrai dire cela ne m'enchantait pas plus que ça. J'aurais préféré être seule, mais Thiberias n'arrêtais pas de nous répéter que dans le cadre du « souci de normalité », il était important qu'on fasse de notre mieux pour nous intégrer et nous mélanger avec les autres élèves. Alors il fallait bien que je me fasse une raison et puis on ne pourrait pas me dire par la suite que je n'aurais pas fait des efforts pour m'intégrer avec les autres. Chose qui je devais me l'avouer me faisait souvent défaut. Ce n'était pas mon genre, j'étais plus solitaire que sociable, mais bon si je voulais commencer à changer pour satisfaire les attentes de Thiberias à mon égard il fallait bien commencer quelque part.

Après nous être installé, une jeune fille nous rejoignit et se plaçant de mon autre côté puisque nous étions dans une salle où les tables étaient à trois places. Elle se présenta comme se nommant Jessica et commença à me présenter les autres lycéens de la classe, commentant telle ou telle personne sur sa personnalité ou sa façon de s'habiller. De mon côté, je m'ennuyais déjà de ce discours des plus superficiels et me contentais d'hocher la tête ou de répondre brièvement quand elle me demandait mon avis. C'est ainsi que, pour la première fois de ma longue vie, j'accueillis l'arrivée du professeur de mathématique dans la salle comme un messie et que j'étais pressée que le cours commence pour mettre un terme à ce babillage futile.

La fin de la matinée arriva comme une libération pour moi et Mike se fit un devoir de m'accompagner au réfectoire. J'étais dans la queue des lycéens affamés quand je vis mon frère à quelques personnes devant moi. Nous prenions rapidement des aliments pour les mettre dans notre plateau sachant pertinemment que nous ne les mangerions pas tout en discutant. Il me demandait comment s'était passé ma matinée et je lui répondais que ça pouvait aller. Je ne pouvais décemment lui dire la vérité alors que Mike Newton ainsi que Jessica se tenait juste derrière moi.

Une fois nous être servis nous nous dirigions vers les tables et je remarquais soudains que les Cullens étaient déjà arrivés et faisaient mine de s'intéresser à leur repas en le triturant dans tous les sens. Malheureusement pour moi, qui disait Cullen, disait également Jasper et Alice l'un à côté de l'autre, le bras de Jasper sur les épaules de celle-ci et elle une main sur sa cuisse. Ils discutaient entres eux et ne nous avaient pas encore aperçu. Moi, je m'arrêtais net en voyant ce spectacle douloureux pour ma conscience et mon âme. Gary se stoppa également et me regarda, me demandant implicitement si ça allait aller. Les Cullens nous ayant enfin repéré nous firent signe de les rejoindre. Jasper quant à lui, dès qu'il m'avait vu, avait immédiatement retiré son bras des épaules d'Alice qui le regardait avec interrogation.

Mike de son côté m'appelait aussi de son côté à le rejoindre avec ses amis. Un grand dilemme se présentait alors à moi. D'un côté je devais supporter le discours superficiel de Jessica et les élans gentleman plus qu'exagéré de Mike et d'un autre côté supporter la vue de Jasper et d'Alice côte à côte et de continuer à jouer à l'ancienne amie de celui-ci. Ma décision à ce problème cornélien ne fut pas bien longue à prendre et c'est sans hésitation que je me dirigeais vers Mike et compagnie. J'expliquais tout de même mon geste à mon frère d'une voix inaudible sans non plus entrer dans les détails car les autres vampires présents pouvaient eux aussi entendre. Mon excuse toute trouvée fut que j'agissais pour le bien de la volonté de Thiberias à vouloir que nous nous mélangions aux humains. C'était d'ailleurs le seul argument qui faisait mouche avec mon frère et l'empêchait de protester. Bien qu'il donnait son accord à contre cœur surtout que je me dirigeait tout de même vers de potentiel soupirant à abattre d'après Gary. C'est alors que lui partait du côté des Cullens et que moi vers mes « amis » humains. Je voyais bien du coin de l'œil que ma décision de leur préféré des humains les étonna plus qu'un peu et le visage de Rosalie qui montrait déjà qu'elle n'était pas dans ses bonnes disposition devint encore plus fermé ce qui me fit bien rire intérieurement. Jasper semblait quant à lui triste de ma décision de ne pas les rejoindre. Je vis tout ceci par son regard bien évidement car il ne montrait pas ses émotions aux autres et faisait comme si cela ne le touchait pas le moins du monde. Mais il fallait aussi qu'il comprenne ma position, toute cette situation était pour moi un enfer quotidien que je devais affronter avec courage et en silence.

Arrivée à la table de Mike et Jessica, celle-ci entrepris de me présenter à tout le monde pendant que je m'asseyais entre Mike et une dénommé Angela. Elle semblait calme et ne pas parler pour ne rien dire. Je sentais que j'allais bien m'entendre avec elle si elle continuait comme cela. En face de moi se trouvait un garçon brun qui se faisait encore plus soucieux de mon bien être que Mike lui-même et pourtant il en fallait pour le dépasser. D'après Jessica, il se nommait Eric. D'ailleurs dès qu'elle m'informa de son nom, celui-ci pris ma main gantée et baisa celle-ci tel un chevalier et sa princesse. Je crois que si j'aurais encore été capable de rougir je le serais jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux.

C'est alors que j'entendis deux bruits distinct à travers le brouhaha du réfectoire et tout les deux venant de la direction de la table des Cullen. D'un côté un grognement qui me fit tourner imperceptiblement la tête, celui-ci venait de Jasper. Il n'était pas assez fort pour que des oreilles normales ne l'entende avec le bruit environnant. Mais moi, je l'avais très bien entendu. De plus il avait froncé les sourcils et regardais d'un air mauvais le pauvre Eric qui lui ne s'était aperçu de rien, heureusement pour lui. On aurait dit à son expression qu'il avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas se lever pour lui mettre la raclée du siècle. D'ailleurs Alice essayait tant bien que mal d'attirer son visage vers elle sans y parvenir à son grand agacement et bien que je ne le montre pas : à mon plus grand plaisir.

Le deuxième bruit distinct venait d'un verre qui venait de se briser seul, comme par magie. Je ne me doutais pas du responsable du meurtre de ce pauvre verre. Gary était entré en scène. Il était apparemment lui aussi énervé par le geste d'Eric mais aussi par celui de Mike qui avait poser son bras sur le dossier de ma chaise. Il camoufla néanmoins son débordement en faisant comme s'il l'avait laissé tombé parterre en répandant ça et là quelques morceaux de verre sur le sol à une vitesse impressionnante pour empêcher que les autres ne puisse voir la supercherie. Mais nos congénères, eux, n'avaient rien manqués de la scène et Jasper le regardait aussi du coin de l'œil de son regard mauvais. Regard bien entendu repris par Gary à son égard.

Je voyais aussi Edward qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène et qu'il s'empêchait du mieux qu'il pouvait d'éclater de rire à cela. Sans doute aidé par les diverses pensées des deux protagonistes et les miennes qui me moquait bien deux, enfin, surtout de Jasper. Je voyais cela comme une petite vengeance personnelle. Même s'il était clair que jamais je ne m'amouracherais jamais de ces deux là (Eric et Mike) cela lui faisait du bien quelque part de ressentir par lui-même se sentiment qui me traverse le corps depuis que l'on s'était revu et que je m'étais aperçue de sa trahison en quelques sorte. Car moi, même si je le croyais mort, je n'ai jamais cherchée à refaire ma vie avec qui que ce soit puisque mon âme sœur était morte. Comme je lui avais dit à l'époque, mon existence n'avait de sens que d'être à ses côtés. Alors même si je continuais à vivre, je m'évertuais à tenir cette promesse au-delà du temps. Chose que lui n'avait pas faite.

D'ailleurs quand j'y repensais ils s'étaient mariés avec Alice, je l'avais entendu pendant l'une des discussions chez les Cullens. _Lui avait il tenu le même discours qu'à moi en la demandant en mariage_ _?_ Je ne pouvais me résoudre à le croire. Après tout c'était moi son âme sœur, il me l'avait dit. De plus c'est moi qui l'aie espéré en vain au fil des années et non Alice. Et puis, cet accès de jalousie de mon aimé, ce refus de me quitté Eric, Mike et moi des yeux à défaut d'Alice. N'étais ce pas le signe qu'une partie de lui me reconnaisse toujours comme son âme sœur. Après tout j'ai lu de l'amour dans ses yeux alors qu'il ne fixait que moi. Je ne devais donc pas perdre espoir. Certes je ne ferais rien pour lui briser son couple par respect pour Edward qui devenait un bon amis pour moi et qu'il tenait sa sœur. De plus, je ne voulais la douleur de personne. Mais j'attendrais qu'il vienne à moi de lui-même. Chose qui quand je voyais ses réactions à mon égards n'étais plus une utopie qui se jouait dans ma tête…

**

* * *

**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous avez aimé le passage de la manifestation de jalousie de nos chers persos et je vous a****ssure que ce n'est pas fini, au contraire, ce n'était qu'un avant goût ^_^**

**Alors, une petite review ?**

**Biz**

**Au prochain chapitre ;)**


	7. L'union fait la force

**_Titre_**** : **Pour être avec toi

**_Auteur_**** : **Memelyne

**_Couple_**** : **Jasper/Bella

**_Disclamer_**** : **Les personnages du monde de la saga Twilight ne m'appartiennes pas (malheureusement pour moi surtout pour Jasper ;)). Ils appartiennent à la très grande Stephenie Meyer. Seulement l'intrigue de l'histoire ainsi que Gary et Thiberias m'appartienne.

**_Blabla de l'auteur_**** : **Kikou tout le monde** ^_^**

Merci à tous pour vos nombreuses reviews qui m'on fait extrêmement plaisir^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le précédent surtout qu'il y a aussi dans ce chapitre une bonne place pour la jalousie de nos deux compère Jasper et Gary XD. Ensuite, on m'a fait remarqué et à juste titre que les discussions entre Bella et Edward n'était pas très fréquentes et quand j'ai relu mes chapitres, il est vrai que la seule conversation qu'ils aient eue était assez vague et résumée. Donc je m'empresserais de les faire enfin entamer une discussion digne de ce nom, pas pour ce chapitre ci mais pour le prochain.

**_Réponses aux reviews anonymes_**** :**

**Lilie ln : **Je suis super content que la suite t'ai plu j'espère que s'en sera de même pour ce chapitre ^_^ Biz et merci pour ta review !

**Fanny : **Je suis contente que ces petits moments de jalousie t'es plu, d'ailleurs ce n'est pas fini, la jalousie est assez présente dans ce chapitre. J'espère que ça te plaira^^ Biz et merci pour ta review^_^

**Twilight-fiction57 : **Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise autant, j'espère que le chapitre suivant te plaira tout autant que les précédent, Biz et merci pour ta review !^_^

**Emeline : **Merci pour ta reviews^_^ Pour ce qui est de ma vitesse de parution je fait aussi vite que je le peux car je sais ce que c'est pour être moi-même une grande liseuse de fic à quel point c'est frustrant de devoir s'arrêter à la fin d'un chapitre. En tout cas je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise à ce point. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite ! Biz ^_^

**Place au chapitre, bonne lecture !! ^_^**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : L'union fait la force**

* * *

L'inconvénient quand on mangeait avec des humains, c'était que triturer sa nourriture ne suffisait plus pour faire l'illusion de se restaurer auprès d'eux. Aussi, j'étais obligé de manger ces substances plus que douteuses que nous fournissait la cantine scolaire. C'était encore plus infect que l'odeur me laissait le présager. J'avais l'impression d'ingurgiter du sable et de la boue. En plus, je devais faire tout cela en faisant mine que tout allait pour le mieux. En revanche, je me disais que quelque part je préférais cette torture culinaire et auditive (les babillages futiles de Jessica) à devoir utiliser mes dons d'actrices devant les Cullens. D'ailleurs, ceux-ci me regardaient avec de grands yeux, se demandant sans aucun doute comment il était vampiriquement possible d'ingurgiter cette nourriture.

Une fois avoir tous terminé, nous vidâmes nos plateaux dans la poubelle et nous dirigeâmes dehors. Nous nous installâmes sur deux bancs situés l'un à côté de l'autre, profitant du temps magnifique pour cette ville, ce qui voulait bien évidement dire : nuageux.

Je n'écoutais leur conversation que d'une oreille pendant que mon attention était dirigée vers la porte de sortie du réfectoire. Les Cullen et mon frère venaient juste de la franchir. Alors que la plupart d'entre eux se dirigeaient vers les bâtiments du lycée, sans doute en vue de rejoindre leurs salles de classe respectives, je vis mon frère accompagné de Jasper se diriger vers la direction opposée. Je me demandais ce qu'ils pouvaient bien vouloir se dire et j'espérais surtout que cela ne se termine pas en pugilat au vu de leur relation d'après ce j'avais pu en juger, assez conflictuelle. Mes pensées furent soudain interrompues par la voix de Mike :

- Ca te dirait samedi de venir avec nous à la plage ? On va à la Push, il y a des super vagues là bas tu verra, on va bien s'éclater !

_La Push_, j'avais déjà entendu ce nom là quelque part mais où ? Ah ça y était ! Les Cullen en avait parlé. Ca avait un rapport avec un traité qu'ils avaient signé avec des loups-garous. Traité je crois, que Thiberias n'allait pas tarder à signer lui aussi avec eux. D'ailleurs, si ma mémoire était bonne cela faisait partis d'une zone qui leur étaient réservé et que nous n'avions droit sous aucun prétexte d'y pénétrer. Moi qui adorais la plage, c'était bien ma chance ! Il allait maintenant falloir que je trouve une bonne excuse à sortir à Mike pour refuser sans qu'il ne me pose plus de question.

- Je suis désolé mais ça ne va pas être possible, _voyant qu'il allait répliquer j'ajoutais rapidement_, en fait ce week-end je dois aller avec mon père et mon frère voir de la famille au Texas. Comme ça fait un moment que nous ne les avons pas vu. Je ne pourrais pas y coupé, je suis désolé. _Fis-je avec une moue ennuyée pour appuyer le fait que je déclinais l'offre à regret (ce qui n'était pas tellement faux d'ailleurs)_.

Il poussa un soupire de résignation puis me sourit tout de même.

- Bah tant pis c'est pas grave, tu viendras avec nous la prochaine fois. C'est bête mais bon on pensera à toi quand on sera là bas. _Intervint Jessica avec une expression désolée_.

Trop aimable, ils en avaient de la chance tout de même, eux. En plus, quelque chose dans la voix de Jessica me disait qu'elle n'était pas si triste que ça que je ne puisse pas aller à la plage en leur compagnie. Ca ne m'étonnait qu'a moitié à vrai dire, aux vues les œillades langoureuses qu'elle lançait à Mike. J'étais persuadée qu'elle devait se dire que ce serait l'occasion parfaite pour essayer de se rapprocher de lui et plus si affinité. En tout cas, ce n'était certes pas moi qui allais lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Au contraire, cela me permettrait d'en être débarrassée. Bon, il y avait toujours Eric, mais il fallait voir le bon côté des choses : c'était toujours un garçon de moins.

Alors que je me tournais vers Angela, je m'aperçu que celle-ci s'était discrètement mise à regarder mes mains gantées et semblait mal à l'aise. Elle devait se demander pourquoi je portais continuellement ces gants même pendant les repas. Après avoir apparamment pesé le pour et le contre, elle se décida tout de même à me poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres d'une voix hésitante :

- Bella, je me demandais, mais surtout ne le prend pas mal n'est ce pas, pourquoi tu portes ces gants. Après tout, il ne fait pas si froid que ça et tu ne les as même pas enlevé pour déjeuner. Mais tu n'es pas obliger de me le dire si tu n'en a pas envie.

Les autres avaient arrêté leur discussion et me regardait à présent, cela devait les intriguer aussi j'imagine. Je poussais alors un soupir et regardais mes mains d'un air de nostalgie mêlé de douleur (pour aider bien évidement à la mise en situation du mensonge que j'allais leur donner). Je leur expliquais donc, la voix un peu troublée, la raison du port de mes gants à longueur de journée. Je leur fit le récit selon lequel cela datais de mon enfance, alors que je jouais à chat avec Gary. Je courais dans la cuisine avec lui, quand je percutais par inadvertance la queue de la casserole d'eau bouillante qui dépassait de la cuisinière. Le résultat étant que celle-ci elle était tombée sur mes mains avec son contenu. Cet évènement m'avait laissé de vilaines cicatrices que je voulais cacher aux yeux des autres avec mes gants. Bien évidement, ils me crurent tout de suite. Après tout, les accidents domestiques pouvaient arriver à n'importe qui.

Et dire que lorsque j'étais humaine je ne savais vraiment pas mentir. Il était tout de même bon de préciser que lorsque l'on avait plus d'un siècle et demi et qu'on était un vampire, le mensonge devenait en quelque sorte une seconde nature.

La cloche annonçant le début des cours se mit à retentir et nous nous levâmes pour aller en cours. Je remarquais du coin de l'œil que Jasper et Gary étaient revenus, leurs vêtements étaient assez froissés et leurs cheveux décoiffés. Si je ne les connaissaient pas, je pourrais me poser la question sur l'origine de leurs activités précédentes. Mais comme je les connaissais, Gary impulsif comme il était à du s'énervé pendant leur discussion et en venir aux mains. Jasper s'était alors surement défendu et suite à cela s'y était mis à son tour. En revanche, comme ils ne paraissaient pas trop amochés et qu'ils marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre en discutant, j'en concluais qu'ils avaient du signer une trêve et que leur altercation n'avait pas du aller bien loin. De toute manière ça se serait entendu, car quand des vampires se battaient, c'était rarement sans bruits alentours. Je demanderais ce soir à Gary le fin mot de l'histoire.

Alors que je me dirigeais vers le bâtiment de ma salle de cours, Mike me pris à part et m'emmena un peu à l'écart de la foule de lycéen. Voyant cela, Jasper et Gary s'étaient arrêté et regardait la scène d'un œil suspicieux.

Pour ma part, je regardais Mike, me demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien me vouloir. Il semblait un peu gêné et ne savait pas comment me présenter ce qu'il avait à me dire. En voyant cla, ceci accentua bien évidement ma curiosité naturelle. Aussi je lui demandais pour qu'il se décide enfin :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?

Il inspira puis se décida enfin :

- Eh bien en fait, tu sais qu'il va y avoir un bal pour halloween, et…

- Il y a un bal de prévu ? Je n'étais pas au courant.

Je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir entendu de près ou de loin qu'un bal avait été organisé. D'ailleurs ma question sembla décontenancer mon interlocuteur un moment, puis il reprit.

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? Le directeur l'a annoncé pendant son discours, avant la répartition des classes.

_Cela m'apprendra à être toujours aussi distraite !_ _Il faudrait que je fasse plus attention à ne pas trop me laisser aller dans mes pensées sinon ça risque un jour où l'autre de me retomber dessus !_ Me fustisais-je mentalement.

- Et… enfin… je me demandais si tu voudrais bien m'accompagn…Aïe !

Il ne termina pas sa phrase car il avait, d'après ce que j'avais cru comprendre, reçu un projectile à l'arrière du crâne. Il se retourna en se tenant la partie douloureuse de sa tête pour débusquer la personne qui était à l'origine de cette farce, mais il n'y avait personne. Il semblait surpris, mais imperturbable, repris sa demande que j'avais compris à mon grand désespoir. _Quand je disais que cela allait un jour où l'autre me retomber dessus! Je le savais ! Si au moins j'avais écouté le discours pompeux du directeur, j'aurais pu me préparer à cela! Et dire que j'étais nulle pour ce qui était de refuser ce genre de demande à un garçon !_

- Donc je te disais, est-ce que tu voudrais bien devenir ma cava… Aaaïïïeeeeee !

Cette fois ci il paraissait franchement énervé et se retournais une fois de plus en scrutant les environs. De mon côté, je tournais légèrement la tête sur le côté et trouvais sans mal l'auteur de cette agression. Gary, évidement. Il était à plusieurs mètres de nous et là où il était placé avec Jasper, il était difficile pour Mike de comprendre qu'il était l'objet de sa recherche. Gary quant à lui regardait tout ce qui n'était pas nous et faisait mine d'être en grande conversation avec Jasper, celui se prêtant, à mon grand étonnement, totalement au jeu. J'eu du mal à retenir un éclat de rire. Mais comme Mike était toujours devant moi, je ne pouvais que difficilement le faire sans qu'il ne se doute de la raison de mon hilarité ainsi que le vexer. Mais apparemment, la technique de Gary parut faire son petit effet puisque Mike abandonna la partie pour l'instant. Nous repartîmes donc en directions de nos cours respectifs. Jasper et Gary quant à eux nous suivîmes, un petit sourire complice sur le visage.

Une fois entrée dans la salle que le professeur de littérature venait de nous ouvrir, je m'installais tranquillement à une table au fond de la salle. Mon frère, qui avait ce cours en commun avec moi, s'installa d'autorité à mon côté. Ce qui d'après ce que je pus voir de la tête d'Eric, qui était lui aussi présent à ce court, ne lui plaisait que moyennement. Apparement, il avait eu à mon avis l'intention de s'y mettre lui-même. Comme il n'y avait plus de place libre à part celle aux côtés de Jasper, il se résigna a s'y installer, non sans réticence.

- Tu aurais pu y aller un peu plus doucement avec Mike quand même. Le pauvre, il a du croire qu'il se faisait attaquer par un fantôme ! _Interpellais-je mon frère avec ce que je voulais un ton réprobateur mais qui était légèrement atténué de par mon sourire moqueur._

- Tu aurais peut-être préféré que je le laisse te demander d'être sa cavalière ? Et puis de toute façon je ne l'aime pas celui là, il m'a l'air louche ! Dit il sur le ton de la confidence.

A l'incongruité de ces mots, je ne pus m'empêcher d'émettre un ricanement et de lui répondre si bas que les autres ne pouvaient entendre :

- Dixit un vampire ultra protecteur !

- Je ne suis pas ultra protecteur, je m'assure seulement de ton bien être, ce qui n'aurait biensûr pas été le cas avec lui.

Je secouais la tête de droite à gauche devant tant de mauvaise foi. Quoi que dans un sens, il n'avait pas complètement tort. Il était clair que je n'aurais certes pas été à mon aise avec lui comme cavalier, et que même si je ne lui disais pas, Gary savait que je détestais tout ce qui avait attrait de près ou de loin à ce genre de manifestation.

Suite à cette petite discussion, nous nous concentrâmes sur les dires du professeur en train de faire son cours.

Les deux heures de celui-ci passèrent à une vitesse impressionnante. Il fallait dire aussi que c'était ma matière préférée et que même si je connaissais pour la plupart les livres qu'il nous demandait d'étudier, je ne me lassais pas de les redécouvrir.

Quand la cloche annonçant la fin des cours de la journée se mit à retentir, je pris mon temps pour ranger mes affaires puis me dirigea vers la sortie attendant que mon frère et Jasper aient fini de discuter avec le professeur.

Alors que j'attendais sagement à la porte, on m'héla et je me tournais vers le propriétaire de la voix en question, pour découvrir que c'était Eric.

_Oh non c'est pas vrai, ça allait être son tour maintenant, si ce n'était plus Mike, c'était lui ! _En plus, Gary ne pourrait rien faire pour me débarrasser de lui sans éveiller les soupçons des autres. Je me résignais donc à écouter ses boniments tout en priant intérieurement pour qu'il ne me demande pas lui aussi d'être sa cavalière pour ce maudit bal.

Malheureusement pour moi, mes prières ne furent pas exhaussées :

- Bella… tu sais… même si on ne se connaît que depuis midi, je t'apprécie beaucoup et… comme tu ne connais personne ici, si tu veux bien, tu pourrais être ma cavalière pour le bal ?

Sur le coup j'étais soufflée, j'avais l'impression que dans sa manière de me demander ça, il me faisait la charité en daignant vouloir de ma personne pour l'accompagner au bal, tout cela par pure amitié alors que je ne l'avais connu qu'il y a à peine trois heures. Elle était forte celle là ! Je m'apprêtais donc à lui montrer ce qu'il pouvait faire de sa charité à deux cents quand je le vis devenir rouge comme un coquelicot et mettre prestement un de ses livres devant une certaine partie de son anatomie.

J'ouvrais grand les yeux ayant peine à y croire quand je le vis s'excuser rapidement et se diriger à forte allure vers les toilettes les plus proches. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'était que j'étais vraiment indécise quant à ce comportement. Pourtant ce n'était pas comme si j'avais dit ou fait quelque chose pouvant le rendre dans cet état que j'imaginais peu confortable. Je tournais la tête et je vis Jasper, un sourire en coin se diriger dans ma direction accompagné par mon frère. _Non, il n'aurait tout de même pas osé tout de même, si ?_

Je l'interrogeais du regard et il ne fit qu'hausser les épaules et dire de simples mots qui pourtant étaient un aveu dissimulé de son larcin :

- Les émotions des adolescents, je vous jure, quel manque de délicatesse !

Eh bien, quand on croyait connaître une personne ! La preuve en était qu'on ne connaissait jamais dans sa totalité quelqu'un.

Après mon moment de surprise, je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer en repensant à la situation précédente et alors que j'avançais j'entendais les éclats de rire de Jasper et Gary qui se tapaient dans les mains. C'est bien ce que je soupçonnait ils se sont unis pour combattre les éventuels adolescents de sexe masculins qui aurait la chance de s'intéresser à moi. Mais où était donc passé leur mésentente précédente ? Ça, je n'en savais fichtrement rien. Ce soir Gary tu devra tout m'avouer, sous la torture s'il le faut !

Nous nous saluâmes donc et partîmes chacun vers nos voitures respectives. Les autres Cullen n'étant pas encore arrivés, Jasper s'était assis sur le capot de la Volvo d'Edward en les attendant. Il nous fit un geste de la main que nous lui rendîmes et nous partîmes en direction de notre demeure.

Une fois arrivé, nous venions à peine d'entrer dans notre salon que je lui demandais le fin mot de l'histoire :

- Alors dis moi de quoi vous avez parler tout à l'heure tous les deux après être sortis du réfectoire ?

Il me tendit alors sa main et je la pris après avoir retiré mon gant. Ce qui était bien c'est que grâce à l'aide de Gary, j'étais maintenant en mesure de choisir les images que je voulais voir, mais aussi il y a plus récemment de lui projeter les images de mon propre passé. Bien que lorsqu'on s'est rencontré j'avais gardé certaines choses pour moi, avec le temps je trouvais cela injuste pour lui que je connaissais son passé par cœur. Se fut bien évidement difficile au début mais je lui avais tout de même permis de voir toutes les images de mon passé, du temps de Jasper et moi fiancé et bien avant encore. D'ailleurs la fois où je lui avais montré, il avait été très ému et heureux que je lui fasse ce cadeau tout à fait légitime selon moi. Au moins nous étions désormais à égalité.

Alors que je cherchais les images correspondant à leur discussion à tous les deux, je les trouvais enfin.

Jasper et Gary s'était isolé à l'abri de regards et d'oreilles indiscrètes et se firent face. Ils se regardaient en chien de fusil et Jasper fut le premier à prendre la parole :

- En fait tu es qui pour elle ?

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire, de toute manière cela ne te regarde pas, ou devrais-je dire ne te regarde plus môsieur l'ancien fiancé qui l'a abandonné pour vite se retrouver une autre femme.

Au contraire de ce que j'avais pensé aux premiers abords, ce ne fut pas Gary mais Jasper qui commença à s'en prendre physiquement à Gary. Il l'attrapa par le col et lui cracha ces mots :

- Je ne l'avais pas abandonné, si j'avais su qu'elle n'était pas morte mais transformé, j'aurais tout fait pour partir la rejoindre. Mais je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, je ne vois pas en quoi tout cela te concerne.

Comme il était à prévoir, Gary n'apprécia pas du tout la remarque, se défit de l'emprise de Jasper et lui envoyant son poing dans la figure. Poing vite rendu par son adversaire. Ainsi commença une bagarre entre les deux.

J'étais malheureuse de les voir ainsi car même si je m'étais douté qu'ils s'étaient battus, j'espérais au fond de moi que ce ne fut pas le cas.

Gary arriva à plaquer Jasper contre le mur et lui dit d'un air menaçant :

- Tu ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne hein ? Nous avons passé plus d'un siècle ensemble à parcourir les routes et les pays en compagnie de Thiberias. Tu ne sais pas comment c'était de la voir souffrir jour après jour à cause de ta « mort ». Même si devant nous elle faisait mine qu'elle allait mieux. Moi, je savais que ce n'était pas le cas. Tu sais comment ? Car quand elle croyait être seule, il m'arrivait de la voir sangloter en silence dans son coin. Ca me rendait fou car je ne pouvais rien faire de plus que la prendre dans mes bras pour la réconforter. Ensuite, alors qu'enfin elle commençait doucement bien que difficilement à s'en remettre, quand son rire atteignait enfin ses yeux, il a fallu qu'elle te revoie. Elle était enfin heureuse et comme elle l'était, je l'étais aussi. Mais tu lui avais déjà trouvé une remplaçante. Et elle, qu'a-t-elle fait ? Elle a sourit comme elle le pouvait en dissimulant sa peine. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu lui as fait et que tu continu à lui faire encore subir ?

- Tu crois peut-être que je ne le sais pas ? Je ressens les émotions je te rappelle, et j'ai ressentis toutes ses émotions par vagues plus puissantes les unes que les autres. Toutes allant de paires avec les miennes, de même nature. Je peux t'assurer que toute cette situation est loin de me rendre heureux moi aussi, au contraire. Je l'aime toujours et je ne peux même pas la toucher. J'aime Alice bien évidement mais pas du même amour que Bella. Bella est mon âme sœur, jamais je n'aimerais quelqu'un autant que je ne peux l'aimer elle. Mais après tout ce qu'Alice et moi avons a traverser ensemble, je ne peux descement pas me séparer d'elle de la sorte. Elle ne mérite pas de souffrir par ma faute. Déjà que Bella le fait, je ne veux pas être de nouveau responsable du malheur d'une autre personne a laquelle je tiens. Et toi ? Tu es amoureux de Bella pas vrai, et n'essaye pas de le cacher je l'ai sentis dès notre première rencontre alors que tu la réconfortais. Je sais que c'est du plus pur égoïsme mais je ne veux pas qu'elle ne te retourne ton amour. A toi ou à n'importe qui d'autres d'ailleurs. Je ne peux l'imaginer dans les bras d'un autre homme.

- Tu as raison, c'est de l'égoïsme, par ce que c'est ce que elle elle vit au quotidien depuis que vous vous êtes revus. Et oui je l'aime, mais elle ne s'en ai juste pas encore aperçu, car je le lui ais toujours caché. Mais cela n'empêche qu'a défaut d'être lié avec elle par l'amour, je me contente pour l'instant d'être son ami, son frère. Car nous nous connaissons mieux que personne, même toi tu ne la connais pas autant que moi, je peux te l'assurer. Pour les autres hommes, je ne peux en revanche pas m'empêcher de les faire fuir dès qui lui tourne autour. Même humains avec leurs instinct, ils passent audessus et ne peuvent s'empêcher de s'approcheer d'elle. Après tout, comment les blâmer? Même moi je ne peu détacher mon regard d'elle. Elle est belle, a de l'esprit et est aussi pleine d'humour. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est qu'elle trouve le bonheur. Même si j'aurai bien aimé que ce soit avec moi. Et une chose est sûre, pas avec ces deux idiots qui lui tournent autour et jouent au chevalier servant du dimanche.

Jasper souffla et fronçais les sourcils, signe d'intense réflexion chez lui. Après quelques secondes il reprit la parole :

- Je suis du même avis que toi concernant ces deux là. Alors quitte à avoir les mêmes buts autant agir ensemble. Je te propose donc une trêve le temps de faire comprendre à toutes la gente masculine du lycée qu'il serait dans leur intérêt de ne pas trop s'approcher de Bella. Du moins pour des raisons autres que la simple amitié ou un devoir quelconques. Une fois fait on reprendra comme avant ça marche ?

Il tendit sa main droite vers Gary qui après quelques secondes acquiesça en la serrant. Tous deux partirent alors dans des plans les plus machiavéliques les uns que les autres pour que la gente masculine ne puisse m'approcher. En même temps, entre Jasper qui était un bon tacticien et Gary avec ses idées farfelues, il était clair que sur ce domaine là ils étaient faits pour s'entendre.

Les images disparaissaient peu à peu de mon esprit puis le visage de Gary apparu de plus en plus clairement devant moi.

Je devais avouer que je ne savais plus où j'en étais. _Gary était amoureux de moi ?_ Et même si j'avais déjà eu quelques doutes à propos de cela et de ses actions, entre avoir des doutes et entendre cette vérité de la bouche même de cette personne, c'était deux choses bien différentes. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de peine mais mes sentiments à son égard étaient bien différents des siens au mien. Alors que j'essayais de trouver dans ma tête une façon de le lui dire sans qu'il s'en trouve triste ou blessé, il posa une main sur ma joue et prit la parole d'une voix douce :

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle, même si mes sentiments pour toi vont au-delà de l'amitié, je sais qu'ils ne sont pas réciproque.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un baiser sur mon front puis continua :

- Au moins tu les connaît maintenant, et pour ce qui est du reste je suis déjà heureux que tu me considère comme ton meilleur amis, ton jumeau même si ce n'est qu'officiel auprès des humains, c'est un peu ce que nous sommes non ? Mais si je n'ai pas dit à Jasper que tu ne m'aimais pas de la même manière, c'est un peu pour qu'il expérimente ce que tu ressens toi. Car ressentir les émotions d'autrui et les expérimenter sois même ce n'est pas la même chose. Tout ce que je veux à présent c'est que tu n'agisses pas différemment de d'habitude avec moi maintenant que tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi. Tu me le promet ?

Je ne pu qu'acquiescer et le serrait contre moi. Nous restâmes quelques minutes ainsi puis il se détacha et parti dans sa chambre.

Je n'ai pas pu dire un seul mot, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Mais si sa seule volonté était que j'agisse comme je l'ai toujours fait à son égard, je lui devais au moins ça. Pour ce qui était de Jasper, quand j'ai entendu que son amour à mon égard n'avait pas diminué, j'avais senti comme une douce chaleur se répandre dans mon corps, douce et réconfortante. Maintenant j'étais sûre qu'il m'aimait toujours et l'entendre de sa bouche ne pouvait que me remplir de bonheur et d'espoir. Je pense d'ailleurs que c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquels Gary ma présenter sa main pour que je voie son passé, plutôt que de me raconter lui-même ce qui c'était passé entre eux. Il savait que cela allait me rendre heureuse.

Je le vis revenir avec son violon accompagné d'un sourire. Je me dirigeais alors à mon piano le même sourire encré sur mon visage. Nous entamâmes alors une douce mélodie, emprunte par moment de jovialité et d'autre de tendresse. Une mélodie qui nous ressemblait…

* * *

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Eh oui jalousie quand tu nous tiens XD. Dans tous les cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu autant que j'ai aimé à l'écrire ^_^**

**Alors, une petite review ?**

**Biz**

**Au prochain chapitre ;)**


	8. Discussion au clair de lune

**_Titre_**** : **Pour être avec toi

**_Auteur_**** : **Memelyne

**_Couple_**** : **Jasper/Bella

**_Disclamer_**** : **Les personnages du monde de la saga Twilight ne m'appartiennes pas (malheureusement pour moi surtout pour Jasper ;)). Ils appartiennent à la très grande Stephenie Meyer. Seulement l'intrigue de l'histoire ainsi que Gary et Thiberias m'appartienne.

**_Blabla de l'auteur_**** : **Kikou tout le monde** ^_^**

Alors d'abord je m'excuse pour l'énorme retard de ce chapitre, mais ce retard s'explique. En fait ce qui s'est passé c'est que mon routeur m'a tout simplement lâché et le temps qu'ils la reçoivent et répare ça a pris beaucoup de temps. Enfin, tout ça pour vous assurer que non je n'abandonne pas cette fic, au contraire, je l'aime trop pour pouvoir l'abandonner ^^

Sinon pour rattraper un peu mon retard, je vous ai fait un chapitre plus long avec une petite surprise à la fin j'espère qu'elle vous plaira^^

**_Réponses aux reviews anonymes_**** :**

**Lilie ln : **Tout d'abord merci pour ta review et je suis désolée que le retard qu'a pris ce chapitre t'ai inquiété. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne l'ai pas abandonnée, je l'adore trop pour ne pas la terminer ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Biz ^_^

**Lilinette : **Je suis contente que ma fic t'aie plu, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant^^ Biz et merci pour ta review^_^

**Yumeri : **Merci pour ta reviews^_^ J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite ! Biz ^_^

**Place au chapitre, bonne lecture !! ^_^**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 – Discussions au clair de lune**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que nous nous étions installé à Forks. J'ai tenu la promesse que j'avais faite à Gary et j'agissais comme je le faisais d'habitude. Comme si cet aveu de son amour n'avait jamais eu lieu, ce que Gary m'en fut reconnaissant. Je m'en voulais tout de même de cet amour non partagé que je lui infligeais. Après tout, lui plus que qui conque avait le droit de trouver le bonheur. J'espérais que bientôt puisse se présenter à lui une compagne qui sache l'aimer comme il le mérite, qu'il puisse enfin vivre son bonheur qu'il avait si ardemment désiré.

Concernant Jasper, j'avais fait la même chose. J'étais néanmoins rassuré sur ses sentiments à mon égard même s'il disait ne plus pouvoir être avec moi. C'était une maigre consolation j'en convenais mais cela me donnait une petite lueur d'espoir suffisante pour me permettre de continuer à avancer. Oh biensûr, cela n'effaçait en rien la douleur qui s'insufflait en moi quand il m'arrivait de les croiser Alice et lui au détour d'un couloir main dans la main. Elle sautillant vers la direction où ils se rendaient et lui la suivant laissant sur son visage habituellement torturer poindre un léger sourire. Sourire qui avait d'ailleurs tendance à se crisper en ma présence quand je les croisais tous deux.

Il me semblait d'ailleurs qu'Alice se rendait de plus en plus compte qu'il y avait anguille sous roche puisque plus le temps passait plus elle me regardait suspicieusement. Elle n'était pas hostile à mon égard mais je voyais bien se refléter dans ses yeux une pointe de jalousie avait tendance à s'y installer surtout lorsque son regard surprenait celui de Jasper sur moi. Dans ces moments là, elle serrait un peu plus la main de Jasper dans la sienne et se rapprochait perceptiblement de lui, une lueur de défi dans le regard quand celui-ci s'adressait à moi.

Quand il m'arrivait de croiser ce regard là, et bien que je n'en montrais rien, je ne pouvais empêcher une forte irritation et un sentiment de jalousie s'emparer de moi. Il m'était toujours aussi difficile de les voir si câlin l'un envers l'autre. Même si, et je devais bien l'admettre, Jasper les réduisait au maximum quand j'entrais dans son champs de vision. Chose que sans aucun doute s'aperçu Alice, ne faisait qu'accentuer sa suspicion et bien évidement sa jalousie. Mais cet élan de possessivité qui la prenait à l'égard de Jasper ne pouvait que me mettre hors de moi. Comme si Jasper était un objet qui lui avait toujours appartenu et que j'étais l'obstacle à sa petite éternité d'amour et d'eau fraîche. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était qu'avant d'être avec elle, il était et demeurait d'ailleurs toujours mon âme sœur. Quand je la voyais agir de la sorte, je me retenais de toutes mes forces de lui avouer avec une délectation non feinte cet état de fait. Cela aurait le mérite de lui rabattre un peu cet air qu'elle arborait ainsi que son assurance.

Contrairement a elle, moi je ne considérais pas Jasper comme un objet en ma possession mais comme une personne bien pensante et libre de ses choix. Choix qu'il avait fait. C'est d'ailleurs une des premières raisons qui m'empêchait justement de me mettre entre eux pour mon propre bien. Je respectais son choix et faisais passer sa décision avant mon bonheur pour son propre bien à lui. C'était là, ma définition de l'amour et non une question d'appartenance quelconque. Mais bon, je faisais comme si de rien était et je leur souriais en leur adressant un signe de salut ou en leur adressant quelques mots faisant par la même abstraction du regard scrutateur d'Alice et doux de Jasper à mon égard.

On parvenait tout de même à donner le change des amis de longue date comme on le pouvait devant elle. Mais quelque chose me disait que cette supercherie ne marcherait pas éternellement. Car même si elle n'en avait pas l'air sous ses airs farfelus, Alice était très intelligente, même si elle n'avait pas ma capacité à voir le passé. Nos regards ne pouvaient malheureusement pas mentir contrairement à nos agissements. De plus, si il arrivait qu'elle ait une vision des tentatives combinées de Jasper et Gary pour éloigner mes prétendants potentiels, il ne fallait pas être un vampire d'une centaine d'années pour comprendre ce qui se tramait.

En parlant des tentatives de mon commando personnel (c'est ainsi que je me plaisais à les appeler), je ne pouvais nier qu'ils ne manquaient pas d'imagination, bien au contraire. Mike avait essayé de revenir à la charge et Eric, s'étant remis de son « petit problème » en avait fait de même. Mais c'était sans compter sur la promptitude de mes deux gardes vertu à enchaîner plan sur plan pour les décourager dans leur entreprise. Cela allait des actes discrets aux interventions plus musclées.

Pour ce qui était des actes en toute discrétions il y avait eu par exemple les lacets de Mike qui s'étaient miraculeusement attacher d'une chaussure à l'autre. Cela ayant eu bien évidement pour conséquence de lui permettre, alors qu'il s'était levé de sa table pendant l'intercours pour me parler, de s'étaler lamentablement face contre terre devant la totalité de la classe présente. Déclarant par la même l'hilarité générale. Le pauvre, car je le plaignait tout de même un peu, s'était relevé rouge comme une tomate bien mure. Se drapant dans ce qu'il lui restait de dignité, il regagna sa place en oubliant comme par hasard la raison de sa venue dans ma direction. Aussi, pour éviter que cet état de fait ne puisse se répéter trop souvent et ainsi ruiner littéralement sa réputation au sein du lycée, j'avais demandé à Gary de me laisser lui parler moi-même. Chose qu'il accepta non sans une certaine réticence. Après tout Mike n'avait pas à payer pour ma lâcheté et mon incompétence face à ce genre de situation.

Forte de cette décision, je le rejoignis à sa place pour discuter de choses et d'autres notamment comment s'était passer leur samedi à la Push. Après tout, même si je n'avais pas pu y aller, je devais au moins faire mine de m'y intéresser. C'est ainsi que nous entâmes une discussion animée sur ce sujet jusqu'à ce que celui du bal revienne sur le tapis. Il pris une énième fois son courage à deux mains (d'ailleurs tant de persévérance me laissait admirative) et me fit sa demande. Je lui répondis alors avec le plus de sollicitude possible que je ne pouvais pas y aller en sa compagnie pour deux raisons. La première étant que je n'aimais pas vraiment ce genre de manifestation et la deuxième c'est que j'avais autre chose de prévue depuis longtemps à cette date précisément (ce qui était totalement faux mais il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir). Il parut assez déçu pensant apparemment que mon acceptation à sa demande ne ferait aucun doute. Pour lui faire reprendre contenance je lui proposais de faire sa demande à Jessica et que j'étais certaines qu'elle en serait ravie.

Il parut réfléchir à ma proposition puis accepta en esquissant un pauvre sourire. Le point positif de cette situation étant qu'il ne tenterait plus rien, ayant j'espère compris qu'il ne m'intéressait aucunement.

Forte de ce succès je décidai de réitérer cette discussion avec Eric. Si au départ, je pensais que j'aurais le même succès quant à la finalité de cette discussion quand je lui avais signifier mon refus de l'accompagner au bal, je m'aperçut que niveau ténacité, il dépassait Mike et de loin. Il ne s'était nullement découragé et était revenu à la charge plusieurs fois. Ceci avait d'ailleurs tendance à m'agacer plus que de raison car plus je refusais plus il essayait de trouver une raison de me faire venir avec lui même si je lui avais signifié que je ne serais pas présente. Tentatives n'énervaient pas que moi d'ailleurs, mon commando de garde vertu également. Ceci s'évertuaient eux aussi à le décourager par des moyens divers et variés de leurs connaissance.

Ainsi, j'avais eu devant moi un Eric essayant de me convaincre en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps l'espace d'une minute pour ensuite éclater de rire. Inutile de dire que l'ensemble du corps lycéens commençait de plus en plus à douter de sa santé mentale. Il y avait eu aussi la fois où alors qu'il se baissait pour ramasser ses livres qui lui avaient échappé des mains sans raison, son jean se déchirait bizarrement au niveau de son postérieur. Faisant par la même admirer à la population lycéenne son magnifique caleçon rose avec des lapins dessus que j'avais eu le loisir d'apercevoir alors qu'il me dépassait pour ce terrer quelque part, à l'abris des regards indiscrets.

D'après ce que m'avait dit Gary, il n'avait voulu revenir à la charge que trois jours plus tard. Enervé au plus au point par cet insistance qui frôlait le harcèlement, Gary l'avait attrapé avant qu'il ne puisse m'atteindre et lui avait mis, selon lui les points sur les « i ». Cela avait eu au moins le mérite de marcher puisque Eric n'insista plus, allant même jusqu'à ne plus m'approcher qu'a une distance n'excellant pas les trois mètres de distances. Il en allait de même pour la plupart de la gente masculine du lycée, ceux qui n'avaient au départ pas trop de réticence à m'approcher en dépit de leurs instincts. Apparemment, Eric avait fait passer le message. Cela ne me dérangeait pas, bien au contraire, au moins cela avait le mérite de m'avoir débarrassé des futures demandes éventuelles.

J'étais présentement dans ma chambre en train de lire un recueil de poème de Baudelaire, quand j'entendis le son provenant de deux voitures se dirigeant en direction de l'allée de notre demeure. Comme il était minuit passé, il n'y avait aucun doute sur l'identité de nos visiteurs. Les Cullens avaient visiblement parole et venait nous rendre une petite visite. Je soupirais bruyamment, il avait bien entendu fallu qu'ils décident de venir le jour de mon anniversaire, le jour qui aurait pu devenir le plus beau de toute ma vie si certains événements ne s'étaient pas produits il y a bien des années. A croire que la famille Cullen s'était concerté pour faire de ma vie un enfer. Bon gré mal gré, je quittais ma lecture et me dirigeais au rez-de-chaussée alors que je les entendais descendre de voiture et se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

En descendant les escaliers je m'aperçu que mon frère ainsi que mon père se trouvaient dans l'entrée et me lançaient un regard compatissant. Je me plaçais aux côtés de Gary, quand Thiberias ouvrit la porte pour accueillir Carlisle par une accolade et le reste de la famille en leur serrant la main, nous fîmes de même à part l'accolade.

Alors que Thiberias menait nos visiteurs dans notre salon, Esmé se tourna vers moi et pris la parole un sourire aux lèvres :

- J'ai appris par Jasper qu'aujourd'hui étais le jour de ton anniversaire était aujourd'hui, alors on a décidé de venir aujourd'hui dans le but de te souhaiter ton anniversaire. Alors bon anniversaire ma chérie.

Je me tendis d'un coup, un sourire qui devint crispé sur mon visage, tout comme mon père et mon frère. _Quand je disais que la famille Cullen s'était liguée pour faire de ma vie un enfer ! _Jasper se tourna lui aussi vers moi un regard désolé sur le visage. Apparemment, ça lui avait échappé, mais tout de même il aurait pu évité, et tout faire pour les retenir. Surtout quand on sait que ce n'est pas uniquement le jour de mon anniversaire mais aussi le jour où nous aurions du fêter notre mariage !

Esmé me pris dans ses bras tandis que l'ensemble de nos invités me souhaitait eux aussi un « joyeux » anniversaire avec à peu près tous le sourire à l'exception de Jasper bien évidement et d'Edward qui devait avoir soit entendu mes pensées soit celles de Jasper. Alice quant a elle arborait son sourire habituel, tenant fermement la main de Jasper dans la sienne au cas ou celui-ci voulait s'en défaire. Peut être était ce le cas, je ne savais pas.

Une chose était sûre, en revanche, se voir souhaiter ce jour ci en particulier, en les voyant main dans la main était encore pire pour moi que lorsque je les croisais au détour d'un couloir. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, se voyait déchiré en milliers de lambeaux. Faire bonne figure devenait de plus en plus difficile pour moi et je remerciais encore une fois ma condition de vampire qui m'empêchait de verser des larmes. Car une chose était sûre, si j'en avais eu la capacité, il ne fait aucun doute que celles-ci auraient coulées d'elles-mêmes sans que je ne puisse les retenir. Prenant mon courage à deux mains je fit ce que je pu pour parvenir à prendre un air détaché et laisser un semblant de sourire (et j'espérais que ce soit un sourire et non une grimace) apparaître sur mon visage.

Thiberias intervint après un raclement de gorge, me sauvant par la même occasion de devoir paraître joyeuse aux yeux de l'assistance :

- En fait, Bella n'aime pas trop qu'on lui fête son anniversaire car des mauvais souvenirs s'y rattache. C'est pour cette raison que l'on ne lui souhaite jamais d'ordinaire.

J'adressait discrètement à mon père un regard d'une grande reconnaissance pendant que nos visiteurs prenaient un air coupable en s'excusant platement. Je leur adressais alors un petit sourire en les rassurant que ce n'était pas grave et que je ne leur en voulais pas. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si ils pouvaient savoir. Enfin à part un, à qui j'en voulais un peu tout de même car lui savait la portée de ce que ça voulait dire pour moi. Et dire que c'était lui qui avait décidé de la date du mariage.

Enfin, j'essayais de ne pas trop lui en vouloir car je me doutais qu'il avait du faire tout son possible pour éviter cette visite impromptue.

Pour changer de conversation, Gary proposa à l'assistance que lui et moi jouions en duo pour eux. Proposition qui fut accepté à l'unanimité, surtout par Edward, on reconnaissait le musicien.

Aussitôt dis aussitôt fait, il se dirigea alors rapidement dans sa chambre afin de chercher son violon pendant que je me dirigeais vers mon piano. Je savais que cette proposition n'avait pas pour seule raison de détendre l'atmosphère de l'assemblée. Elle avait aussi pour but de me rendre le sourire, un sourire vrai cette fois ci. Car comme il le savait, il n'y avait qu'en jouant du piano que j'arrivais à faire évacuer ma tristesse et me détendre pour enfin être de nouveau de bonne humeur.

Une fois revenu avec son violon et moi assise en face de mon piano nous nous concertâmes et d'un regard nous convîmes du morceau que nous allions débuter. Notre mélodie, celle que nous avions composée à nos heures perdues, celle que nous avions jouée lorsqu'il m'avait avoué ses sentiments à mon égard au travers de son passé. Mes doigts commençaient alors à effleurer les touches de mon instrument faisant naître en celui-ci le doux son de l'introduction. Son bientôt rejoins par celui du violon de Gary. Quand il jouait, j'avais toujours l'impression qu'a défaut de frotter son archet contre les cordes de son magnifique instrument, il les caressait. En contre partie de cette douce caresse, le violon se mettait à entonner un ronronnement mélodieux et merveilleux.

Comme à chaque fois que nous jouons tous les deux, nous nous perdîmes dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'a nous, la présence de l'assistance s'effaçant. Je me sentais bien, tous mes soucis envolés pour un temps, perdue dans la plénitude du moment.

Quand enfin, la mélodie pris fin, je me sentais assénée et de nouveau prête à affronter le monde extérieur. J'entendis alors au loin les applaudissements enthousiastes de notre public me ramener doucement vers le monde réel.

Avec un sourire, non feint celui là je me tournais vers l'assistance et m'inclinais en compagnie de mon frère en remerciement de tant d'applaudissement et nous proposâmes alors à Edward de nous jouer à son tour une de ses mélodies qu'il composait. Il accepta avec plaisir et pris la place que j'occupais précédemment, en face de mon piano.

- L'air que je vais vous jouer, je l'ai composé il y a peu de temps, c'est toi Bella qui me l'a inspiré, j'espère que tu l'aimera. _Me dit mon ami dans un sourire en me regardant._

Je lui rendais son sourire, un peu émue tout de même qu'il ait composé une mélodie inspirée de ma personne. C'est alors qu'il entama à son tour sa mélodie, une mélodie à caractère un peu triste mais non dénuée d'émotion et de beauté. Vers la fin de celle-ci, le rythme de celle-ci s'accéléra un peu pour devenir plus joyeuse comme un espoir renaissant. Une fois la dernière note achevé, les applaudissements retentir et il était clair que j'y participais ardemment en remerciement de cette magnifique interprétation qu'il m'avait destinée et qui m'aidait aussi à garder l'espoir qui était enfouis au plus profond de mon cœur. Il revint alors vers nous et tout le monde se lança alors dans une discussion par petits groupes.

Au bout d'environ une heure je décidai de sortir un peu dehors pour respirer un peu l'air frais en cette nuit de pleine lune. Une fois dehors je m'asseyais sur une des chaises disposées sur la terrasse donnant sur notre jardin et renversais la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux, perdue dans mes pensées.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je sentais une présence qui se rapprochait de moi et en ouvrant les yeux je découvrais que c'était Edward. Il pris place dans la chaise située à mes côtés et contempla un instant la lune avec moi, puis il prit la parole :

- Je suis désolé pour le fait que l'on soit venu, surtout aujourd'hui, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure ce n'est pas grave, je ne vous en veux pas rassure toi. Après tout vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Et puis tout ça c'est du passé, cela ne me gêne pas plus que cela maintenant. C'est juste que certains moments ou certains jours comme aujourd'hui par exemple, j'ai un peu de mal.

Il me regarda dans les yeux.

- Ne me ment pas Bella, tu oublies que je lis dans les pensées et je sais que toute cette affaire ne te laisse pas aussi indifférente que tu veux bien le laisser entendre. Tu peux peut-être feindre avec les autres mais pas avec moi, n'oublis pas, je suis un détecteur de mensonge à moi tout seul.

Cette petite comparaison me fit un peu rire. Puis je lui répondis :

- Ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas oublié, mais tu sais quelque fois je me dis qu'à force de me répéter que tout ça ne me dérange plus autant qu'avant, je vais peut-être finir par m'en convaincre et aller mieux. Mais je dois t'avouer que parfois c'est très difficile pour moi, surtout quand je les vois tous les deux ça me fait mal. Même si je fais de mon mieux pour l'étouffer je ne peux m'empêcher d'être jalouse surtout quand je vois Alice se cramponner à Jasper en me faisant bien comprendre qu'il est sien et qu'il n'est pas question que cela change. En plus, plus le temps passe et plus ses marques de possessivité augmente. Surtout ces derniers temps. Je me demande pourquoi, ce n'est pas comme si on avait une liaison secrète avec Jasper derrière son dos.

- Je sais, en fait ce qui se passe c'est qu'apparemment elle a eu une vision, qu'elle fait tout pour me cacher d'ailleurs. Mais quand elle laisse par inadvertance échapper certaines de ses pensées tout me porte a penser qu'elle vous a vu tous les deux entrain de discuter de manière selon elle, un peu trop proche. Déjà qu'elle est de nature assez jalouse, je crois que ça a amplifié la situation. En plus si on ajoute à ça le fait que Rosalie n'arrête pas de lui monter la tête sur les regards que vous vous échangez…

- Ah cette Rosalie ! M'énervais-je brusquement. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle m'a toujours regardé avec hostilité comme si j'étais un insecte nuisible. Je ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas comme si je lui avais fait quelque chose, si ? Si c'est le cas je ne me souviens pas !

- Alors là la réponse est toute simple, elle t'en veut tout simplement car quand elle vous a rencontré ta famille et toi, Gary ne l'a pas regardé une seule fois avantageusement pour elle. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour toi et ça, je peux t'assurer que son ego de belle femme à qui aucun homme ne résiste en a pris un sacré coup. Bien que je ne l'ai jamais regardé comme ça également. Elle pensait que peut-être c'était du au fait que je la considérais comme une sœur et de ce fait cela « m'empêchais d'avoir les idées claires à son sujet » selon ses propre terme en pensée bien sur.

Alors la je devais bien admettre qu'il y avait quelque chose qui m'échappait, elle n'était pas censée être marié à Emmett ? Si c'est bien le cas, en quoi le regard des autres hommes lui importait tant ?

Percevant mon questionnement intérieur, Edward y répondit :

- En fait, Rosalie, même si elle est marié ne peux s'empêcher que l'on ne l'admire pour sa beauté et à part Gary et moi, bien évidement Jasper mais comme il était avec Alice quand il est rentré dans la famille elle n'en a pas trop pris ombrage. Mais comme je te disais à part Gary et moi et bien personne n'a été insensible à son charme et le fait que celui-ci ne regarde que toi et pas elle alors que vous n'êtes même pas ensemble, elle ne peux le supporter. Surtout qu'elle te considère comme inférieur a elle question beauté.

Pour le coup je me sentais vexé, même si je ne pouvais nier qu'elle était très belle même pour un vampire. Serais-je donc si laide ?

- Non ne t'inquiète pas, me répondit il en riant un peu, c'est l'avis de Rosalie. Mais bon elle a un ego tellement démesuré. Enfin, si je te dis tout ça c'est seulement pour te dire de faire attention tout de même. En plus, la façon d'agir d'Alice à cause de Rosalie ne me plait pas beaucoup non plus, elle a beau être ma sœur et que je l'adore, il y a des fois où sa façon d'agir m'agace parfois. De plus, comme je connais un peu tes antécédents avec Jasper, et qu'on est devenu amis, je n'aime pas te voir souffrir comme ça, encore plus si c'est accentué par certains membres de ma famille. Je souhaite le bonheur à ma sœur et je sais aussi que ce n'est pas en restant avec Jasper qu'elle sera pleinement heureuse. Non que Jasper ne prenne pas soin d'elle mais que ses sentiments à son égard ne sont pas aussi forts qu'ils ne le devraient et je trouve sans vouloir t'offenser qu'elle mérite mieux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne t'en veut pas de penser ça, et je suis un peu d'accord avec toi mais bon, moi comme tu t'en doute je porte un jugement assez partial et je suis plutôt du côté de Jasper comme toi du côté d'Alice.

N'empêche heureusement que les vitres de la baie vitrée était insonorisées sinon je n'ose imaginé le scandale qu'Alice accompagné ce cette garce de Rosalie aurait fait. Enfin, ne voulant plus trop parler de cela, je décidais de changer de sujet de conversation. Un sujet, je devais bien l'admettre qui me titillait depuis quelques temps. J'arborais alors un visage machiavélique de mon cru et me lançais.

- Et sinon, pendant que j'y pense, toi qui lis dans les pensées, tu ne saurais pas quelque chose à propos du pouvoir de mon père ?

Ma question doublée à mon air machiavélique en attente active de réponses le fit éclater de rire et il me répondit en riant :

- Ah non, même si je le sais, je ne te le dirais pas peut importe les diverses menaces et façons de me faire avouer que je vois poindre dans ton esprit. J'ai promis à Carlisle que je tiendrais ma langue sur ce sujet et je n'ai pas l'attention de faillir à cette promesse.

Je pris alors mon air boudeur, avec les yeux de Cocker que Jasper m'adressait souvent à l'époque pour me faire céder :

- Vraiment ? Demandais-je d'une toute petite voix

- Vraiment, et ces yeux là ne marche pas avec moi. Tu n'as qu'à demander à ton père ou à Carlisle, et met donc tous les plans que tu avais imaginé l'autre jour dans ta tête pour reprendre tes propres termes « cuisiner Carlisle ». Dit il difficilement, son rire ayant doublé lors de ma tentative « yeux de Cocker ».

- Tu n'es pas marrant Edward ! Tant pis je poursuivrais mon enquête ailleurs.

Puis je me mis à rire avec lui.

Pendant que je riais en compagnie de mon ami, la porte coulissante de la baie vitrée s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Jasper. Je m'étonnais d'ailleurs de ne pas trouver Alice pendu à son bras comme tout à l'heure. Edward me dit alors qu'elle était en pleine conversation mode avec Rosalie. Je comprenais mieux, j'avais appris que le sujet qui surplombait l'attention qu'elle gratifiait à mon ancien fiancé était tout ce qui se rapportait au shopping ou la mode en général. Enfin, chacun ses priorités et je n'allais surtout pas me plaindre de pouvoir voir Jasper seul.

Edward se leva et signala qu'il allait papoter un peu avec mon frère. Par ce fait nous laissâmes seul à seul Jasper et moi. Il prit alors place à celle qu'occupait précédemment mon ami c'est-à-dire à mes côtés.

Un silence s'installa entre nous deux, différent du silence qui nous avait pris Edward et moi avant que nous discutions. Au lieu du silence paisible, Jasper et moi arborions un silence plutôt tendu. Je voyais à son visage qu'il préparait mentalement les mots qu'il allait m'adresser. Quand enfin il se décida à prendre la parole il pris une grande inspiration et se tourna dans ma direction, un air sérieux et un peu mélancolique s'étendait sur son visage. Il parla d'une voix rendue légèrement rauque :

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ça, la date de ton anniversaire m'a échappé une fois lors d'une conversation avec Esmé et sur le coup je n'avais pas pensé qu'elle voudrait qu'on se rende tous chez toi pour te le souhaiter. Pas que je ne voulais pas te souhaiter ton anniversaire tu le sais bien, mais je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir plus que tu ne le faisait déjà, j'ai tout tenté pour les empêcher de venir mais tu connais Esmé, quand elle a une idée en tête, surtout pour ce genre de chose, pardonne moi. Je…

Je l'interrompis en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres, je voyais combien cette histoire le torturait lui aussi. De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais lui en vouloir longtemps pour quelque chose. C'était déjà le cas quand nous étions ensemble et cela n'allait pas changé. De plus, je ne voulais pas qu'il soit malheureux. Alors je lui fis un petit sourire, un sourire doux, destiné à l'apaiser. Cela eu l'air de faire son effet puisque ses traits se détendirent un peu et il me rendit mon sourire un peu maladroitement.

Je n'avais pas fait attention que nos visages s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre, ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais vu d'aussi près. J'observais chacun de ses traits, toujours autant amoureuses de la moindre courbe de son visage. J'osais alors lever ma main et toucher sa joue. Il eut un petit mouvement de recul sous la surprise mais se laissa faire tout de même. Même si je ne touchais pas directement sa peau avec la mienne, je pouvais aisément deviner sa peau si douce, ses yeux d'or si profond que je m'y perdis volontiers.

Nous restâmes ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes de cette manière les yeux dans les yeux, ma main sur son visage d'ange. Je me mis ensuite à faire courir mes doigts sur son visage, encrant de cette manière dans ma mémoire, ses traits que sa nature nocturne lui avait un peu changé. Traçant de ceux-ci les quelques cicatrices qui s'y trouvaient. Elles ne me rebutaient pas, puisqu'elles faisait maintenant parties de lui et de son si douloureux passé. Pendant cette caresse, il ferma les yeux pour mieux la ressentir. Il leva lui aussi une de ses main et fis de même. Ses trais habituellement si torturés étaient désormais emprunt de bien-être et d'une certaine sérénité. Je ne l'avais pas vu avec ses traits emplis de paix depuis bien longtemps. Puis je me décidais également à fermer mes yeux pour mieux ressentir la sensation de sa peau contre la mienne.

Son autre main vint chercher ma main libre et me la tint, entrelaçant nos doigts. Nous étions perdu dans notre monde à tous les deux, notre paradis à nous, celui que nous n'avions pas foulé de nos pieds depuis bien longtemps. Plus d'Alice, plus de vampires, juste Bella et Jasper. Je sentis alors son visage se rapprocher doucement du mien, centimètre par centimètre, ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques millimètres de mes lèvres. Je pouvais sentir la fraîcheur de son haleine contre ma bouche. Je décidais alors de franchir les derniers millimètres qui nous séparaient et nos lèvres se touchèrent enfin. Un frisson nous parcouru tous les deux, si mon cœur battait toujours, il battrait à tout rompre. J'embrassais enfin l'homme de mon éternité, j'attendais ce moment depuis si longtemps. La douceur de ses lèvres m'avait manqués à un tel point que je n'aurais pas cru possible. Il les fit bouger doucement contre les miennes, les caressants doucement et je répondais à son baiser de même, savourant leur simple contact. Puis, un instant plus tard, je sentis une langue caresser ma lèvre inférieure, quémandant désespérément l'entrée qui renfermait celle qui dansait autrefois avec elle. Entrée qui ne mis que peu de temps à lui être accordée, s'en suivit alors une danse millénaire que elles seules connaissaient.

Dans ce baiser qui d'abord était doux, devint de plus en plus exigeant, nous faisions passé dans celui-ci tous les non-dits qui nous entouraient, nos sentiments envers l'autres, notre tristesse d'être séparé, le vœux de s'aimer tout de même, au-delà des obstacles que la vie mettait devant nous. Je ne sus combien de temps celui-ci dura, j'avais perdu la notion du temps à partir de l'instant où j'avais plongé dans l'abîme de ses magnifique yeux doré. Tout ce que je puis dire, c'est que lorsque nous nous séparâmes les lueurs de l'aube pointaient à l'horizon. Nous nous mîmes front contre front et continuâmes quelques instants à nous contempler dans les yeux l'un de l'autre.

Puis nous dûmes nous séparer, il se leva et me souhaita bon anniversaire dans un petit sourire avant d'entrer dans la maison par la baie vitrée. Je restais sur ma chaise et regardais le soleil se lever, un sourire sur les lèvres. Tout compte fait ce n'étais pas un si horrible anniversaire…

* * *

**Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Il vous a plu ? Oui ? Non ?**

**Alors, pour me le faire savoir, une petite review ? Ca prend pas longtemps et ça me fait super plaisir ^_^**

**Biz**

**Au prochain chapitre ;)**


	9. Entre être et paraître

**_Titre_**** : **Pour être avec toi

**_Auteur_**** : **Memelyne

**_Couple_**** : **Jasper/Bella

**_Disclamer_**** : **Les personnages du monde de la saga Twilight ne m'appartiennes pas (malheureusement pour moi surtout pour Jasper ;)). Ils appartiennent à la très grande Stephenie Meyer. Seulement l'intrigue de l'histoire ainsi que Gary et Thiberias m'appartienne.

**_Blabla de l'auteur_**** : **Kikou tout le monde** ^_^**

Je suis trop trop contente on a dépassé la barre des 100 reviews dont 20 rien que pour le chapitre précédents !!!!!!

Franchement je m'attendais pas à ce que mon histoire en suscite autant (pas que je m'en plaigne hein, entendons nous bien, au contraire même ^_^). Je ne sais pas quoi dire appart un énorme merci à ceux qui m'ont laisser toutes ces reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisirs et qui m'ont motivé à bloc pour continuer d'écrire cette fic qui me tiens particulièrement à cœur. Je sais que ce chapitre à mis un certains temps à arrivé mais j'ai fait de mon mieux pour vous le poster le plus rapidement possible entre mon boulot et la traduction d'une fic que je suis entrain de faire en même temps que j'écris la suite de cette histoire. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop de ce retard ^_^

Ce chapitre est une sorte d'introduction au chapitre 10. En tout cas j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ^_^

**_Réponses aux reviews anonymes_**** :**

**Lilie ln : **Je suis très heureuse que le chapitre précédent soit ton préféré, c'est d'ailleurs le mien aussi jusqu'à présent et j'avoue que j'ai adoré écrire la scène où Jasper et Bella se retrouvais « enfin » seule tous les deux et surtout le moment du baiser. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi même s'il n'a pas la même intensité que le précédent. Biz et merci pour ta review^^

**Leslie : **Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent ne t'ai pas déçu, c'est vrai que même si j'ai adoré l'écrire j'étais un peu stressé en attendant vos réactions pour celui-ci. Mais c'est bon je suis soulagée^^. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi. Biz et merci pour ta review^^

**Marion** : Merci pour ta review^^ Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise autant et j'espère que pour la suite il en soit de même. Pour ce qui est d'Edward c'est vrai qu'il est assez sympa même si au début on pouvait se poser la question. Mais bon sa réaction était compréhensible aussi ^^ Et toi qui l'aime bien dans cette fic tu ne sera pas déçu puisqu'il prend une certaine place dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira. Biz^^

**Charlotte : **Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise toujours et j'espère qu'il en sera de même avec ce chapitre**. **Biz et merci pour ta review

**Yumeri : **Tout d'abord merci pour ta review, et pour ce qui est de Jasper oui il finira bien avec Bella, il n'y a pas de soucis la dessus. Après tout, j'ai annoncé un Jasper/Bella et en plus j'adore les happy ends le tout est de savoir comment ils vont finir par se remettre ensemble. Biz^^

**Nini66 :** Merci pour ta reviews, je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu, j'espère qu'il en sera de même avec celui-ci. Biz ^^

**Lilinette : **Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai plu a ce point. En ce qui me concerne quand je l'ai écris surtout à partir de la scène du duo avec Gary, j'écoutais une chanson de couniting crow : Colorblind et je me suis carrément laisser emporter par ce que la musique m'inspirait. Dans tous les cas j'espère que le chapitre suivant te plaira aussi^^ Biz

**x-devilish-angel-x : **Merci pour les reviews que tu as laisser à chaque chapitre ça m'a fait très plaisir. J'espère que le chapitre qui suit te plaira tout autant. Biz ^^

**Alison Hale :** Merci pour ta review elle m'a vraiment fait super plaisir et je suis contente que ma fic et ma façon d'écrire te plaise autant (en tout cas je fais de mon mieux^^). Dans tous les cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Biz ^^

**Sur ce place au chapitre et bonne lecture !! ^_^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9 – Entre paraître et être**

* * *

Après avoir observé le levé du soleil, je me décidais à rentrer et rejoindre les autres au salon. Je les trouvais alors toujours en pleine conversation. Après un regard discret du côté d'Alice, je pus constater avec un soulagement non feint qu'elle ne semblait pas se douter de ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la nuit. Si cela avait été le cas, il ne faisait aucun doute dans mon esprit que la surveillance de cette dernière se serait considérablement accrue ainsi que son œil scrutateur.

J'en déduisais donc que la vision dont me parlait Edward où nous étions Jasper et moi ne devais pas, en toute logique, se dérouler chez moi ou en pleine nuit. D'ailleurs si cela aurait été le cas, elle n'aurait bien évidement jamais laissé Jasper s'aventurer seul dans le jardin de notre demeure. Cela ne voulait donc dire qu'une chose, j'aurais apparemment une nouvelle occasion de me retrouver seule avec lui.

De plus, le fait qu'Alice n'ait pas eu de visions de cette magnifique soirée ne m'étonnait guère à la réflexion. Après tout, je devais bien avouer que le moment de tendresse que nous avions partagé avec Jasper n'avait en aucun cas été prémédité. C'était tout simplement arrivé comme ça, naturellement. Nous étions seuls, sans aucune tierce personne alentours pour nous observer ou nous entendre. Cela faisait plus d'un siècle que cela ne nous était pas arrivé ! Si on ajoutait à cela notre frustration de ne pouvoir s'aimer et se toucher librement… Même si, et je devais bien l'admettre, nous aurions dû nous douter que de tels évènements qui allaient se produire.

Mais il fallait bien que je me rende à l'évidence, même si nous venions d'échanger le plus délicieux des moments et que nos yeux ne cessaient de se crier « je t'aime » ; je devais bien reconnaître que même si la vision d'Alice nous prévoyait une nouvelle rencontre des plus intéressantes, cela ne pouvait durer éternellement de cette manière. Ce ne serait plus un amour caché et rempli de bons sentiments mais plutôt un véritable parcours du combattant. Arriver à se voir en cachette, sans jamais faire de plan à l'avance, cela promettait certes d'être épique !

Enfin, je me faisais peut-être aussi des idées sur les intentions de Jasper. Après tout, avant de se diriger vers les autres il m'avait souhaité un « bon anniversaire ». Peut-être que là où j'entre apercevait un espoir me permettant d'être à nouveau à ses côtés, lui ne voyait dans ce moment qu'une sorte de cadeau d'anniversaire à sa manière. Après tout, une de ses premières qualités était d'être quelqu'un de profondément honnête avec les autres et le fait de se voir à l'insu d'Alice ne l'était vraiment pas. Cela ne lui ressemblerait pas et à bien y réfléchir à moi non plus. Car même si je ne portais pas Alice dans mon cœur et cela pour d'évidentes raisons, je n'aimais pas les cachotteries. Déjà que nous lui avions caché que notre amitié passée n'en était certes pas restée là et que nous nous étions promis autrefois l'un à l'autre. Je trouvais donc que ce mensonge était déjà bien suffisant.

Mais alors, comment allait donc évoluer ma relation avec Jasper ? Bien évidement je ne voulais que personne souffre, mais j'en avais moi aussi assez de souffrir. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas le droit d'être heureuse avec la personne que j'aimais ? Qu'avais-je donc fait de si répréhensible pour que l'on m'attribut pareil destin ?

Edward m'avait fait part de son point de vue sur le sujet et m'avait avoué qu'il pensait qu'Alice méritait mieux que des demi sentiments. Mais je me doutais bien que s'il tenait le même discours à Alice, celle-ci ne le croirait probablement pas au sujet de l'intensité des sentiments de Jasper à son égard. Quand bien même elle le croirait, je n'avais pas l'impression qu'elle romprait d'elle-même avec lui pour tenter de trouver ailleurs son véritable bonheur.

Telle que je commençais à la connaître, elle aurait plutôt tendance à faire comme si de rien n'était et continuerait cette mascarade tant qu'une vision ne lui promettrait pas un hypothétique bonheur avec une autre personne. Elle ne se risquerait sans doute jamais à quitter ce qu'elle a déjà pour se lancer elle-même dans l'inconnu. L'idéal serait que la personne se présente d'elle-même devant Alice. Qu'elle puisse lui démontrer à quel point celle-ci pourrait être heureuse à ses côtés et que ce degré de bonheur soit en tout point supérieur à ce qu'elle vivait présentement.

Mais bon, il fallait bien que je me rende à l'évidence, ce n'était certes pas près d'arriver. Je soupirais et levais les yeux sur l'assemblée toujours en pleine conversation à part l'un d'entre eux qui me fixait, une lueur étrange dans le regard. C'était la première fois que je voyais ce regard là sur Edward. Habituellement, son regard n'était certes pas hostile, mais plutôt signe d'un ennui perpétuel mêlé à un peu de tristesse. Là, on aurait dit qu'une petite flamme d'espoir et d'excitation s'y était allumée. Je n'en comprenais pas encore le sens, mais j'étais heureuse de le voir avec ce regard là. Il paraissait moins torturé par la vie extérieure, même si cet air torturé se voyait nettement moins sur son visage que sur celui de Jasper.

Après un moment, les Cullens décidèrent de rentrer chez eux. Jasper ne m'avait plus adressé la parole depuis ce qui s'était passé cette nuit, quelques coup d'œil à la dérobée tout au plus.

_Peut être s'en veut-il pour s'être laissé aller ?_ Chose qui avait tendance à me conforter dans l'idée qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de poursuivre une relation secrète ; et comme je le pensais, cette honnêteté en lui n'avait pas changé. Peut-être avait il peur quelque part de m'avoir laissé de faux espoir et qu'il s'en voulait pour cela. Moi au contraire, je ne regrettais nullement ce qui s'était passé. Même si ce moment me parut un peu trop court à mon goût, au moins, même pendant un court instant, je m'étais sentie heureuse et pleinement moi-même. J'en étais revenu à l'époque où nous appartenions uniquement l'un à l'autre, et que nous pouvions nous aimer aux sus et vus de tous.

Alors que nos visiteurs étaient sur le point de prendre congé, Edward leur demanda quelques minutes et m'emmenais dans un coin reculé à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes et se planta ensuite devant moi, un mélange de sérieux et d'enthousiasme dans le regard.

- Je pense que ton idée est vraiment bonne, je suis sûr que ça pourrait marcher si on met en place un plan tous les deux.

Mais de quelle idée parles-tu ? Demandais-je perplexe. Je ne me souviens pas d'en avoir émis une et sur quel sujet d'abord ?

- Mais sur le fait qu'Alice se rende compte que sa relation avec Jasper n'est pas ce qu'il lui faut et qu'elle pourrait être beaucoup plus heureuse avec une autre personne qui saurait l'aimer comme elle le mérite.

Je commençais à comprendre de quoi il voulait parler. Mais ce que je ne voyais pas c'était _à quoi pensait-il pour y arriver ?_ Il disait que l'idée venait de moi, mais les seules qui me sont venue à l'esprit étaient irréalisables. Je le laissais tout de même continuer et exposer son point de vue sur l'affaire pour qu'il éclaire ma lanterne, parce que là, j'étais en train de nager dans le flou le plus total, et c'est ce qu'il fit.

- Tout à l'heure j'ai entendu tes réflexions intérieures sur le fait de ce qui s'était passé (il fronça d'ailleurs les sourcils à ce souvenir), et ce que cela engendrerait à l'avenir entre toi et Jasper. A un moment tu as pensé qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule manière possible pour qu'elle se détache de Jasper et c'était que la personne qui lui convient le mieux se présente d'elle-même à Alice, et puisse lui montrer à quel point elle pourrait être plus heureuse si elle consentait à quitter Jasper pour cette autre personne.

Pendant sa tirade je fronçais des sourcils moi aussi, agacée qu'il est encore lu dans mes pensées et écoutée celles-ci avec minutie. _On ne pouvait décidément jamais être seul, même dans sa propre tête, c'était quand même un comble ! _En voyant l'air que j'affichais ainsi qu'en écoutant (encore) ce que mes pensées lui murmuraient, il m'adressa un regard d'excuse. Bon, ce n'était pas comme s'il lisait les pensées des gens intentionnellement, _mais quelques fois c'était tout de même irritant de se savoir ainsi observer !_

Je laissais cette réflexion de côté pour l'instant pour me concentrer sur ce qu'il venait de me dire, et à la réflexion, je me demandais si toutes ses pensées qui avaient tendance à s'incruster dans son esprit n'avaient pas à la longue fini par un peu embrouiller le sien.

- Hey ! S'écria-t-il indigné.

- Désolé, mais avoue tout de même qu'il y a de quoi se poser la question. Tu crois vraiment qu'un jour un inconnu va venir comme ça, se présentant à elle comme étant celui qu'il lui faut et arrivera à la convaincre en un claquement de doigt. Mais tu rêves mon pauvre, comme je l'avais dit ou pensé, je ne sais pas tellement quel terme employé, c'est vraiment impossible ou alors c'est que tu crois encore aux contes de fées.

- Mais non voyons, je ne pensais pas à un inconnu sorti de nulle part !

- Mais à qui alors, parce que si c'est à Gary que tu penses, je te le dis tout de suite, je le connais assez pour m'être aperçue qu'il ne paraissait pas s'intéresser à elle. Donc à qui pense-tu alors ? Parce que là j'avoue que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée !

Il détourna alors un peu les yeux et à sa façon d'agir, j'aurais pu jurer que s'il en avait eu la capacité, il serait devenu aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre. Il me répondit alors d'une voix hésitante (ce qui m'étonna au plus au point, lui qui d'habitude me paraissait toujours sûr de lui-même !) :

- Et bien en fait ce quelqu'un pourrait être moi. Ca fait longtemps que ce que je ressens pour elle dépasse de loin le simple lien fraternel. Mais comme elle était avec Jasper et qu'ils semblaient être heureux ensemble, je n'ai pas voulu être un frein à leur amour et j'avais donc décider d'enfouir du mieux que je pouvais ce sentiment en moi. Bien évidemment, je n'y suis pas arrivé totalement, mais j'avais réussis à camoufler celui-ci en le faisant passer sur un très fort lien d'amitié. Tu imagines bien que je n'avais alors pas pu faire mieux surtout quand on a un empathe dans la famille et que celui-ci n'est autre que le mari d'Alice lui-même.

Dire que j'étais étonnée par ces révélations aurait été un faible mot. Une chose est sûre, il cachait bien son jeu, jamais je ne me serais doutée de cela rien qu'en le voyant agir avec elle. Je devais reconnaître que ça ne devais pas être facile tous les jours. D'ailleurs quand on y réfléchissait bien on se ressemblait un peu lui et moi, du moins par notre situation sentimentale. Bien que je devais l'avouer la sienne devait être encore plus difficile à supporter que la mienne. Après tout, Jasper savait, lui, que je n'avais pas cessé de l'aimer, alors qu'Alice, elle, ne me paraissait pas être au courant de la nature réelle des sentiments que nourrissait Edward à son égard. Mais le pire dans tout cela était l'incertitude d'Edward sur les possibilités que l'amitié qu'elle lui porte ait des chances de se transformer en amour.

- Pour ce qui est de cela, répondit il à mes pensées, je ne me fais pas trop de soucis. Le fait est que j'ai parfois entendu certaines des pensées d'Alice à mon égard qui me laisse à penser et surtout à espérer que je ne la laisse pas si indifférente qu'elle ne veut bien le montrer. Oh biensûr elle fait tout pour me le cacher mais quelques fois certaines de ses pensées lui échappent pour mon plus grand bonheur. Mais comme elle est trop omnubilée par Jasper, elle s'interdit de se laisser aller à ce genre d'égarement. Jusque là je n'avais que peu d'espoir que cela ne puisse changé mais avec ton idée cela pourrait marcher.

- Et comment compte tu t'y prendre pour que cela change ? _Demandais-je incrédule._

- Vois-tu, depuis plus de 90 ans de vie, aucune personne (à part elle bien évidement) n'a su prendre une place aussi importante dans mon cœur et de ce fait je suis rester sans la moindre compagne depuis tout ce temps. Alors tu imagines bien qu'Alice n'avait aucune raison jusqu'à présent de laisser son attirance pour moi prendre le dessus sur sa raison et de ressentir une certaine jalousie. Ce qui est assez différent à présent. Non que je sois tombé amoureux de toi, entend moi bien, mais je me suis aperçu qu'elle ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil notre rapprochement à tous les deux. Sentiment accentué bien évidemment quand je t'ai joué cette mélodie devant tous le monde. Car bien que d'un côté elle se dise que de cette façon tu ne serais plus une source d'inquiétude en ce qui concerne Jasper. Autant d'un autre côté elle commence à se sentir jalouse de notre rapprochement bien qu'elle ne se soit pas encore aperçue de ce sentiment qui commence à s'insinuer dans son esprit bien malgré elle.

- Mais ce n'est pas comme si il y avait quelque chose entre nous voyons ! Nous sommes amis tous les deux, pas des amoureux transis ! Avons-nous à part cette mélodie eue un comportement qui laisserait à penser que nous sommes plus proche que nous le sommes en réalité ?

- Non, pas le moindre ne t'inquiète pas. Je sens d'ailleurs que si cela avait été le cas, ton frère mais aussi Jasper aurait commercer par t'en parler ou bien venir me voir pour savoir mes intentions vis-à-vis de toi ! _Me répondit-il dans un petit rire._

Apparemment, il ne faisait nul doute qu'Edward avait surpris mon commando personnel en plein plan machiavélique où les avait aperçu en pleine action militaire !

- En effet, d'ailleurs j'ai trouvé le résultat assez imaginatif et des plus hilarant si tu veux mon avis. En même temps, aux vues des pensées malsaines qu'ils entretenaient à ton égard, ils n'avaient que ce qu'ils méritaient. En tout cas, de toutes leurs actions militaires comme tu le dis si bien, ma favorite reste sans nul doute le pantalon d'Eric qui s'est déchiré au niveau de son postérieur. J'avoue même que j'étais assez étonné par ses choix de sous-vêtements.

Une fois sa tirade terminée il éclata de rire et je me joignis bien volontiers au sien en me remémorant le fameux caleçon rose à lapins. Quand nous parvîmes, bien que difficilement à reprendre notre sérieux, il prit la parole :

- Pour en revenir à notre affaire, j'ai une idée pour faire en sorte qu'Alice prenne un peu plus conscience de ses sentiments à mon égard de par sa jalousie et que par la même Jasper se rende compte qu'il finira un jour ou l'autre par te perdre définitivement s'il continue sur cette voix.

- Et que proposes-tu ?

Il me tendit la main et pris un air solennel qui ne lui allait vraiment pas et me dit de son habituelle voix de ténor :

- Mademoiselle Isabella Stevenson, me feriez vous l'honneur d'être ma cavalière pour le bal qui se tiendra le jour d'halloween ?

Alors là celle là, je devais avouer que je ne m'y attendais absolument pas. J'arrivais alors à me visualiser le plan qu'il avait en tête, mais j'y étais tout de même réticente et ce pour plusieurs raisons :

1 – Je détestais cordialement ce genre de manifestation

2 – Je n'avais nullement dansé depuis Jasper alors que nous étions encore à l'état de simples humains et je devais bien avouer que mon niveau ne s'était guère amélioré.

3- Et non des moindres raisons, j'avais l'impression de conspirer uniquement pour mon propre bonheur, et j'avais peur que ce plan soit susceptible de blesser certaines personnes alors que c'était la dernière chose que souhaitait ; bien que le plan en question me paraissait plus que tentant, je devais bien l'avouer.

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas de cela, nous ne cherchons pas à leur faire du mal, seulement à les mettre face à une réalité qu'ils feraient bien d'accepter. Enfin, pour ce qui est du bal et de ta façon de danser, je suis sure tu dansera merveilleusement bien, n'oublie pas que tu n'es plus humaines et que pour nous vampires, la grâce se tien jusqu'à notre manière de marcher et que nous avons une meilleure appréhension des choses que les humains. Pour ce qui est du bal, je pense que ça ne pourrait que te changer les idées de sortir un petit peu. Alors décide toi c'est oui ou c'est non ?

En y réfléchissant, il n'avait pas complètement tort, je devais bien l'avouer. Je pris une grande inspiration et lui saisit alors sa main toujours tendue dans ma direction et je lui donnais ainsi mon accord. Il me fit un sourire en retour et sorti de la pièce dans laquelle nous étions. Non sans ajouter :

- En revanche, même si vous vous êtes laissé emporter par la magie du moment Jasper et toi, évitez tout de même de réitéré ce genre d'échange. Du moins tant qu'Alice est encore avec Jasper c'est promis ?

J'acquiesçais alors à sa requête que je trouvais fort légitime. Après tout, comme le disait si bien Edward même si nous nous étions (Jasper et moi) emporté par la magie du moment en échangeant le plus délicieux des baisers, il n'en était pas moins vrai que celui-ci était encore avec Alice et ce baiser entre nous, c'était la tromper elle d'une certaine manière.

En tout cas je me demandais comment ce fameux bal auquel allait devoir assister « à mon plus grand bonheur » allait bien pouvoir ce passer. Il ne faisait aucun doute que certaines choses allaient évoluer à la fin de celui-ci mais quand à savoir dans quel sens ?

* * *

**Alors que pensez vous du plan d'Edward ? Et quels comment les choses vont évoluer selon vous ?**

**Pour me le faire savoir : REVIEW !!! ^^**

**Biz**

**Au prochain chapitre ;)**


	10. Cartes sur table

**Titre**** : **Pour être avec toi

**Auteur**** : **Memelyne

**Couple**** : **Jasper/Bella

**Disclamer**** : **Les personnages du monde de la saga Twilight ne m'appartiennes pas (malheureusement pour moi surtout pour Jasper ;)). Ils appartiennent à la très grande Stephenie Meyer. Seulement l'intrigue de l'histoire ainsi que Gary et Thiberias m'appartienne.

**Blabla de l'auteur**** : **Kikou tout le monde** ^_^**

Encore désolé pour l'énorme retard qu'a pris ce chapitre. Je n'ai pas d'excuse, sauf que j'étais un peu débordée ces derniers temps. Mais promis je me rattraperais car comme j'ai un peu de vacance, j'aurai plus de temps à consacrer à l'écriture.

Ce chapitre aurait du être plus long mais comme ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas posté de chapitre, j'ai préféré vous envoyer au moins la première partie de ce que j'avais écrit et mettre la suite dans le chapitre prochain. Du coup le bal ne sera pas dans celui-ci mais dans l'autre mais promis, je vais m'activer pour que vous l'ayez assez rapidement.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**** :**

**Méganne **:Merci pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir que ma fic te plaise et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite de celle-ci. Biz ^^

**Mrs Esmé Cullen** : Merci pour ta review, tu verras dans ce chapitre un aperçu de leur complicité. J'espère qu'il te plaira^^. Biz

**Charlotte** : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi^^. Biz

**Lilinette **: Pour le bal il va falloir que tu attendes le chapitre suivant, mais certaines de tes questions trouverons des réponses dans celui-ci. J'espère qu'il te plaira aussi en attendant le prochain^^ Biz et un gros merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir.

**Samia** : C'est vrai que l'histoire aurait pu se faire en Edward/Bella, en fait j'y avait un peu pensée quand je commençait à l'avoir en tête mais comme je suis une inconditionnelle du Jella et que le site en manquait cruellement bien que ça commence maintenant à plus y en avoir, j'ai décidé de la faire avec ce couple la. En tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira et promis, Jasper se rattrapera par la suite ^^. Biz et merci pour ta review !! ^^

**Tiff'** : Merci pour ta review et tes compliments qui m'ont fait très plaisir, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Biz ^^

**Leslie **: Pour la réaction d'Alice et Edward tu aura un avant goût dans ce chapitre ci, j'espère qu'il te plaira et te fera patienter jusqu'au prochain où il y aura le bal. Biz et merci pour ta review !! ^^

**Alison Hale** : Merci pour ta review, elle m'a beaucoup touchée. Et je suis ravie que m'a fic te plaise autant. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant^^Biz^^

**Place au chapitre, bonne lecture !! ^_^**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 – Cartes sur table**

* * *

Le temps passa à une vitesse ahurissante et l'effervescence qui régnait au lycée ne laissait aucun doute sur la cause de celle-ci : le bal d'Halloween. La plupart de la population adolescente voyait en cet évènement, un moment d'excitation, de rigolade. Pour certains, c'était une occasion à ne pas rater pour prendre son courage à deux mains et se décider à déclarer sa flamme à la personne qui occupait ses pensées. Quant à moi, je devais bien avouer que j'avais un avis assez partagé sur la question.

Il était vrai que si le plan d'Edward marchait et que l'homme que j'aimais me revenait ; il ne faisait aucun doute que je serais la plus heureuse des femmes sur cette terre. Mais présentement, j'étais loin de cet état d'esprit et ce pour plusieurs raisons.

Tout d'abord, il y avait le fait que Gary arborait un air renfrogné depuis que je lui avais annoncé que finalement je me rendrais tout de même au bal et qu'Edward serait mon cavalier. Il m'avait alors demandé pourquoi ce revirement soudain et que si je voulais vraiment m'y rendre, pourquoi choisir Edward au lieu de lui.

Je me doutais qu'il allait réagir de cette manière et je trouvais tout cela fort compréhensible surtout quand on me connaissait. Moi qui avait pour habitude d'éviter tout ce qui ce rapprochait de près ou de loin à une manifestation de ce genre ; et si on y rajoutait mon caractère habituellement réservé envers les personnes extérieur à ma famille. Je devais bien avouer que si la situation eut été inversée je me serais sentie dans l'incrédulité la plus totale également.

Aussi pour répondre à son questionnement, je lui fis part de la conversation que nous avions eut Edward et moi lors de la dernière visite de la famille Cullen dans notre demeure. Bien entendu, eut égard à ses sentiments, j'essayais de ne pas trop m'attarder sur ce qui s'était passé entre Jasper et moi à la lueur de la lune. J'avais plutôt axée la conversation sur le plan qu'Edward avait concocté pour parvenir à obtenir ce à quoi tous les deux nous aspirions le plus.

Je lui assurais donc que oui, mon sentiment sur la participation à un bal n'avait pas changé ; et que non, si je m'y rendais avec Edward ce n'était certes pas un premier rendez-vous amoureux mais un échange de bons procédés pour attiser la jalousie d'un certain blond et d'une petite brune. Mais bien qu'il me paraissait légèrement rassuré à la fin de mon explication, il n'empêchait qu'il ne parvenait pas totalement à retirer de sa tête cette suspicion qu'il nourrissait à l'égard de son nouveau potentiel rival selon son impression. Et puis, vu qu'il était mon frère pour la population ça aurait fait un peu bizarre que je m'y rende en sa compagnie.

De plus, je pus remarquer non sans un agacement certain que plus la date du bal approchait, plus la surveillance d'Alice s'était accrue vis-à-vis de Jasper. Cette attitude, puéril si vous voulez mon avis, me laissait à penser que la vision qu'elle avait eue, devait probablement se produire au cours de cet évènement futur. D'ailleurs, les seuls moments où nous pouvions être ensemble et ce, sans la présence d'Alice, était quand nous nous retrouvions pendant nos cours en commun (une chose dont je suis sûre qui devait mettre celle-ci dans une rage des plus noire pour mon plus grand amusement).

Malheureusement, même si nous étions dans la même classe de part notre choix commun pour les matières historiques, il n'empêchait que pour beaucoup de nos cours optionnels, nos choix étaient sensiblement différents, moi plutôt axés sur le domaine littéraire et lui le domaine scientifique. Nous ne pouvions alors n'avoir que peu de moments ensemble, encore plus quand nous avions des cours en commun avec mon frère puisque dans ceux-ci nous nous mettions constamment côte à côte.

Enfin, malgré ces quelques « petits » désagréments, quand nous parvenions a nous retrouver en cours commun et ce sans la présence de mon frère. Je ne pus que constater et ce pour mon plus grand amusement que le plan d'Edward semblait commencer à porter ses fruits. En effet, si au début Jasper avait tendance à m'éviter, il en a été tout autrement dès lors que celui-ci à été mis au courant de mon intention de me rendre au bal d'Halloween et pas avec n'importe qui : son propre frère.

Il me jetait parfois des coups d'œil en coin ou me demandais des petites choses sur les raisons de mon revirement de décision, ou encore comment Edward et moi en étions arrivé à être aussi proche pour en venir à aller ensemble à un évènement phare surtout pour les couples en devenirs. Tout cela avec l'air de rien croyant que je ne voyais pas son petit manège.

Dans ces cas là, je répondais souvent évasivement laissant pernicieusement planer celui-ci dans le doute le plus total sur la nature réelle de la relation qu'Edward et moi entretenions. D'ailleurs mon complice et moi-même nous amusions beaucoup à ce petit jeu. Nous nous étions vu de plus en plus fréquemment, il lui arrivait même parfois de venir m'attendre à la fin de mon cours pour m'accompagner à mon suivant et ce même si le sien avait lieu à l'autre bout du lycée. D'ailleurs l'élan de jalousie qu'avait Gary envers Edward ne faisait qu'accentuer notre mise en scène aux yeux de l'empathe.

Bien des fois nous avions pu sentir sur nous l'intensité de certains regards dirigés sur nous, et ceux-ci ne venait pas uniquement de Jasper. Car Alice semblait elle aussi se laisser envahir petit à petit à ce sentiment. Quelques fois, Jasper semblais s'en rendre compte et la regardait d'un air songeur, mais parfois il paraissait tellement préoccupé par ses propres sentiments qu'il ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de l'attitude de sa « femme ».

Le don d'Edward m'apparu dès lors très utile et pratique. Que quelqu'un me rabroue si j'ose médire de nouveau celui-ci, car le compte rendu que mon complice ne manquait jamais de me faire après « chaque affrontement avec la partie adverse » était des plus hilarant.

En effet, les pensées du « couple idéal » n'avaient rien qui allait dans ce sens. Des élans de jalousies toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres traversaient leurs esprits. D'après Edward, Jasper en était même à se demander comment il allait faire pour expliquer la disparition de mon ami auprès de la famille Cullen après l'avoir assassinée au prix d'affreuses tortures dont il avait le secret. Edward n'en avait pas fait mention mais je pouvais facilement deviner l'idée générale. En tout cas, on peut vraiment dire que la jalousie change une personne, surtout si on connaissait le tempérament habituellement calme et bon bien que méfiant de Jasper à l'origine.

Encore que quand Edward m'avait fait part d'un résumé succinct des pensées possessives qui commençaient à poindre dans l'esprit d'Alice, on pouvait sans peine appliquer cette citation à une femme_. Mais ce n'était pas possible il les lui fallait tous ! _Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant bien c'était une bonne chose pour moi le fait qu'elle ait des élans de possessivité vis-à-vis d'Edward. De cette façon, elle aurait plus de facilité à se détacher de Jasper.

De toute manière ce n'était pas non plus comme si celui-ci l'aimait d'un amour profond et invincible. J'avais plus l'impression que ses sentiments pour elle allait plus vers la tendresse fraternelle que l'amour. La vision de son passé que m'avait montré Gary le montrait bien et les dires d'Edward allaient dans ce sens.

D'après mon futur cavalier, le plan marchait encore mieux que ce qu'il pensait à l'origine et si nous continuions sur cette voie le jour du bal devrait être riche en évènements surtout si nous nous faisions encore plus en sorte de montrer « notre affection réciproque » quand nous danserons devant les autres. Cela devrait selon ses dires être le coup de grâce. Je demandais à voir mais je lui faisais tout de même confiance. Après tout, il ne s'était pas encore trompé et le plan avançait jusqu'à maintenant en notre faveur. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le jour J pour en avoir le dénouement.

Nous en étions à une semaine du Jour J et il me fallait rendre, pour mon plus grand plaisir aller à Port Angeles pour trouver ma robe de bal. _Oh joie ! Oh bonheur suprême ! _(Remarque à prendre très mais alors vraiment très sarcastiquement bien entendu).

De plus, fait des plus étranges, hier Alice m'a appelée pour qu'on s'y rende ensemble et à peine eu-t-elle finis sa phrase qu'elle répondait déjà à ma place que j'accepterai de toute manière alors autant éviter de longue conversation pour en arriver au même point, puis elle avait raccrochée aussitôt. Je n'avais même pas eu le loisir de pouvoir placer un mot. J'étais sidérée.

Et puis, même si elle avait la capacité de voir le futur, je me demandais bien par quel miracle elle avait pu voir que j'acceptais d'aller faire du shopping et qui plus est avec elle. Il était vrai que je devais aller m'acheter une robe mais déjà que la tâche me semblait fastidieuse et des plus désagréable, si en plus je devais rajouter à ce calvaire la présence de la femme de mon ancien fiancé. Je me serais tapée la tête contre le mur si cela ne l'aurait pas détruit. _Mais qu'avais-je donc fait pour mériter pareil châtiment ?_ Il ne manquerait plus que la blonde nous accompagne aussi et le tableau serait complet !

D'ailleurs quand j'ai rapporté cela à mon frère j'ai bien cru qu'il allait s'étouffer à l'annonce. Car à l'instar de moi-même il commençait à bien connaître Alice et il se demandait lui aussi ce que cette invitation pouvait bien cacher. Car il était évident qu'elle ne m'avait pas invité à faire les magasins avec elle par simple courtoisie ou une quelconque amitié. Car tout le monde, même au lycée s'était rendu compte de notre inimitié réciproque.

Gary m'avait fortement déconseillé d'y aller mais comme j'étais curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle pouvait bien me vouloir et décidais, en mon âme et conscience, de tout de même d'y aller. Peut-être dirait-elle qu'elle s'était rendu compte de la force de ses sentiments pour Edward et qu'ainsi, je pourrais de nouveau être à ses côtés et ce, vu notre condition, pour l'éternité ? Je rêvais, je le savais bien, mais cela faisait du bien de rêver de temps en temps, car il était on ne peut plus clair qu'elle ne lâcherait jamais Jasper si aisément. S'eut été trop facile.

Un bruit de moteur que je reconnu comme celui de la porche d'Alice me sortis de mes pensées et je pris mon sac en vitesse et sortis pour aller à sa rencontre. Celle-ci s'arrêta juste à mon côté et je grimpa aussitôt, et nous partîmes directement. Un silence pesant régnait dans l'habitacle. Comme je ne savais pas trop ce qu'attendais Alice de moi, j'attendis qu'elle prenne la parole en première et c'est ce qu'elle fit quelques temps plus tard, sa voix était loin de celle chantonnant qu'elle arborait habituellement, cette fois ci elle fut d'un sérieux que je ne lui avait jamais entendu :

- Je vais être honnête avec toi, la raison principale de cette invitation n'est pas le shopping comme tu t'en doutes. Il y a des choses dont nous devons parler toutes les deux et cela depuis un moment déjà. Comme j'ai su que tu n'avais pas encore de tenue pour le bal, j'ai pensé que ce serait mieux que nous nous rencontrions en terrain neutre, et pour moi il n'y a rien de mieux que le shopping.

J'acquiesçais, attendant la suite tout aussi silencieusement.

- Bon je commence, dit-elle en soufflant un peu comme pour se donner du courage, tu vas peut-être me trouver directe mais qu'est ce qu'il y a réellement entre Jasper et toi ? Et ne dit pas qu'il y a rien je ne te croirais pas. Qu'étiez vous l'un pour l'autre quand vous étiez encore humain. Quand vous vous êtes revus pour la première fois à la maison, Jasper arborait un air de plénitude et de bonheur que je ne lui avais jamais vu. Et même après, même s'il a tout fais pour me le cacher, j'ai bien vu que depuis ton arrivée son regard à changer, il parait plus en phase avec lui-même. Etiez-vous réellement seulement des amis où il y avait plus ? J'ai vraiment besoin de le savoir par ce que je suis totalement perdue. J'ai bien vu comment vous vous regardez tous les deux. Au début je pensais que c'était juste moi mais Rosalie me l'a fait remarquer elle aussi.

Et puis certaines visions on commencées à m'apparaître, vous voyant tous les deux, assez proche, trop proche si tu veux mon avis. Oh il ne s'y passait pas vraiment quelque chose de répréhensible mais cette façon que vous aviez de vous regarder, on aurait dit une sorte d'alchimie dans laquelle j'avais l'impression d'être de trop et je me suis sentie jalouse. Il ne me regarde pas comme ça, moi. Dès que tu entres dans son champ de vision son regard se tourne immédiatement vers toi, et ce même si nous étions en pleine conversation. Et excuse moi de te le dire mais ça m'irrite de plus en plus. Cette situation me fait avoir une attitude qui ne me ressemble pas du tout.

Avant que tu n'arrives, j'avais des visions qui me montrait avec toi et nous étions de grande amies, alors qu'on ne peut pas réellement dire que ce soit le cas entre nous, j'ai plutôt l'impression que nous sommes dans une sorte de guerre froide et ça ne me plaît pas du tout. Et c'est encore pire depuis qu'Edward et toi vous vous êtes rapprochés tous les deux. Je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe ni à mes sentiments. Est-ce que tu peux un peu m'aider à démêlé tout ça, s'il te plait, Bella.

Alors qu'elle finissait sa tirade presque dans un murmure tel qu'un humain ne l'aurait pas entendu, je la regardais d'un air ahuri et torturé. C'est la première fois qu'elle me parlait vraiment, à cœur ouvert, et je découvrais alors qu'elle n'était pas si mauvaise que je l'avais pensé de prime abord. Au contraire, à l'instar de ce qu'elle me disait elle ne paraissait plus savoir où elle en était et agissait en désespoir de cause. En fait, la méchante, ce n'était pas elle mais bien moi. Même si je ne voulais pas l'être, que je voulais tout faire pour que personne ne souffre. J'étais bien quelque part, et même si s'était malgré moi, l'initiatrice de toute cette douleur qu'elle subissait en silence.

Après tout, c'était moi qui étais arrivée dans leur vie. Jasper qui me pensait morte, après bien des années s'était laissé un peu aller à tenter de retrouver le peu de bonheur qu'il avait perdu auprès d'Alice. C'était elle qui l'avait sauvé de la détresse dans laquelle il était et non moi. Quand on y pense, j'avais eu de la chance, moi. Après tout, je n'avais pas eu à déplorer de victime humaine à cause de ma soif, je n'avais pas été seule et livrée à moi-même. Et tout cela, je le devais uniquement à Gary et Thiberias.

Ils m'avaient sauvé d'un suicide et m'avaient tout de suite accepté comme membre à part entière de leur groupe. On était devenu une famille aimante et soudée. Je n'avais pas eu à combattre pour ma survie à l'instar de Jasper comme en témoignait les nombreuses cicatrices qui recouvrait une bonne partie de son si joli visage d'ange. Et Gary, lui qui était tombé amoureux de moi et me soutenait tout de même alors qu'il savait que son amour ne serait jamais réciproque. _Etais-je donc si mauvaise et que je vienne seulement maintenant de m'en rendre compte ? Avais-je le droit, en mon âme et conscience de les séparer pour mon propre bien ? Car en y réfléchissant c'est ce que je faisais en quelques sorte en faisant tout pour que Jasper se montre jaloux._

Devant la détresse d'Alice, je me décidais, non sans réticence à tout lui raconter sur Jasper et moi en faisant de mon mieux pour ménager comme je le pouvais ses sentiments, ce qui n'était pas chose facile. Surtout quand on connaissait le degré d'attachement qui nous liais Jasper et moi. C'était moi qui, après tout, avais inventé ce mensonge sur la limitation de nos relations à l'amitié. Mensonge que je pensais bénéfique et qui, je m'en apercevais, avait un effet complètement contraire.

J'espère que Jasper ne m'en voudra pas trop et surtout qu'Alice ne lui en veuille pas d'avoir accepter et perpétrer ce mensonge, qui je le pense aussi, devait le faire souffrir quelque part. Il était difficile de jouer les anciens bons amis quand la personne que l'on a en face de vous est la personne pour laquelle vous nourrissiez des sentiments bien plus profonds que le stade de la simple camaraderie. J'en savais quelque chose.

Elle écoutais et ne m'interrompait pas, et heureusement car je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu la force de tout raconter si elle m'avait interrompu. Je lui parlais de nos fiançailles (sans lui raconter la demande), de son départ à la guerre, de la façon dont j'avais vécu sa disparition, mon pseudo suicide, tout, jusqu'à ma transformation et rencontre avec ceux qui deviendrait ma nouvelle famille.

Je lui assurais que Jasper ne savais pas les circonstances de ma transformation et la priait pour qu'elle garde le secret, ce à quoi elle acquiesça, lentement, prenant au fur et à mesure de mon récit l'ampleur de toute cette histoire dont elle ignorait jusqu'à il y a quelques heures la simple existence.

Je m'excusais auprès d'elle pour tous ces mensonges et que mon but premier n'était pas de la faire souffrir mais de la protéger de certaines connaissances qui aurait pu la faire souffrir, ce que je ne voulais pas. Qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas, que je lui prendrais pas Jasper, que je regrettais que nos relations à toutes les deux en soient arrivées là. Qu'elle pouvait me détester si elle le voulait, mais qu'elle n'en veuille pas à Jasper c'était tout ce que je lui demandais.

Après mes explications et mes repentis, le silence tomba, lourd et pesant entre nous deux. Elle voulait la vérité et je le lui ai révélé mais au vue de son visage, j'avais peut-être eu tort, encore une fois et que j'aurais du feindre une fois de plus qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre Jasper et moi. Mais son visage était si désespéré et demandait tellement la vérité que je n'ai pu le lui refuser plus longtemps.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle reprit la parole d'une voix légèrement rauque, signe de son bouleversement face à ce qui lui à été révélé.

- Je te remercie d'avoir été honnête et de m'avoir enfin dit la vérité sur tout ça. Mais ça fait un peu trop d'un coup. Je me rends compte de certaines choses et j'ai vraiment besoin de temps pour y réfléchir. Je crois que pour la première fois de ma vie de vampire, je n'ai pas trop le cœur à faire du shopping, j'aimerais qu'on retourne à Forks tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, il n'y a pas de problème je comprends tout à fait.

Après ces mots, elle fit faire un demi-tour rapide à sa Porsche et nous regagnâmes Forks dans le silence le plus complet. Elle me déposa près de chez moi et repartie aussitôt.

Je marchais vers ma demeure, d'un pas lent, même pour un humain. Je tentais de réfléchir à tout ce qu'elle m'avait confiée sur sa vision des évènement et à l'impacte qu'a eu ma révélation sur elle. Je me demandais ce qui allait ce passer suite à tout ça et me demandais une fois encore si j'avais encore bien fait de tous lui dire et où allait la mener ses réflexions.

* * *

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Il est vrai qu'il n'est pas très joyeux comparé aux précédent mais nécessaire pour le chapitre suivant qui devrait arrivé beaucoup plus rapidement que le précédent.**

**Dans tous les cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et pour me le faire savoir appuyez sur le petit bouton vert, ça prend pas longtemps mais ça m'encourage vraiment et me fait super plaisir. ^^**

**Biz**

**Au prochain chapitre ;)**


	11. My immortal

**_Titre_**** : **Pour être avec toi

**_Auteur_**** : **Memelyne

**_Couple_**** : **Jasper/Bella

**Disclamer**** : **Les personnages du monde de la saga Twilight ne m'appartiennes pas (malheureusement pour moi surtout pour Jasper ;)). Ils appartiennent à la très grande Stephenie Meyer. Seulement l'intrigue de l'histoire ainsi que Gary et Thiberias m'appartienne.

Pour ce qui est du titre de ce chapitre la chanson _My immortal_ appartient au groupe Evanescence.

**_Blabla de l'auteur_**** : **Kikou tout le monde** ^_^**

Alors je sais que je devais poster ce chapitre plutôt, et je pensais le faire avant de partir en vacance mais je n'ai pas pu, je suis désolé^^. En plus celui-ci m'a donné beaucoup de fil à retordre, surtout pour les descriptions vestimentaires qui ne sont vraiment pas ma tasse de thé. Mais pour me faire pardonner, celui –ci est nettement plus long que les précédent puisqu'il représente 16 pages Word à lui tout seul. Alors je suis pardonnée ??? ^_^

Sinon je voulais dire un gros merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des review et mon mis en Alerte et Favoris^^

**_Réponses aux reviews anonymes_**** :**

**TressmanixX' **:Tout d'abord merci pour ta review, elle m'a beaucoup touchée et je suis très heureuse que m'a fic t'ai plu à ce point ! Pour ce qui est de Thiberias et de son secret autant pour son passé que pour son don tu le découvriras d'ici quelques chapitres. En attendant j'espère que celui-ci sera tout autant que les précédent. Biz ^^

**Morgane** : Je suis ravie que ma fic t'ai plus et j'espère qu'il en sera de même avec ce chapitre. Biz et merci pour ta review !! ^^

**Abby915** : Merci pour ta review et pour apprécier ma fic, et ne t'inquiète pas même si parfois je suis un peu longue entre mes post, je n'ai nullement l'intention de l'abandonner, elle me tien trop à cœur pour ça. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi. Biz ^^

**Evid3n-ce** : Merci pour ta review et je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Biz ^^

**Geky14 : **Kikou ma gégé, merci de m'avoir laissé une review sur le site, ça m'a trop fait plaisir, même si tu as déjà lu une bonne partie du chapitre en avant première, j'espère que la fin de celui-ci te plaira. Biz ma grande ^^

**Charlotte : **Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir prévenue pour la parution du chapitre précédent, promis ça ne se reproduira plus^^ Et promis je vais aller faire un tour sur ton blog c'est juste que ces derniers temps je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps libre. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que les précédent ! Biz et merci pour ta review !!

**Lilinette **: Tout d'abord merci pour ta review qui m'a beaucoup touchée,et pour ce qui concerne tes questions sur le bal, toutes tes réponses se trouve dans ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. Biz ^^

**Camillee** : C'est vrai que le début est un peu long et difficile à accrocher mais c'était surtout pour pouvoir mettre en place la situation et un peu expliquer l'état d'esprit de Bella à ce moment là. En tout cas je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise désormais comme tu m'as dit que tu étais assez difficile concernant les Jella. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Biz et merci pour ta review !!^^

**Chris** : Je suis assez d'accord avec toi et question jalousie tu vas être servis, j'espère que le chapitre suivant te plaira tout autant. Biz et merci pour ta review !!^^

**Méganne3** : C'est vrai que c'est une possibilité j'avoue y avoir pensé, en tout cas ta question trouvera sa réponse dans ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira^^. Biz et merci pour ta review !!^^

**Il ne me reste plus qu'a vous souhaitez bonne lecture !! ^_^**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 - My immortal**

* * *

Une fois rentrée dans ma demeure, mon frère m'accueillis avec un certain étonnement. Il est vrai aussi qu'Alice et moi n'étions parties que depuis une heure environ et que même si nous aurions peut-être eu le temps bien que je me demandais comment, je revenais les mains vides. De plus, l'expression que devais arborer mon visage avait de quoi l'intriguer.

Aussi, alors que je me dirigeais vers ma chambre dans le but de réfléchir moi aussi à tout ça, il m'y suivit aussitôt. Une fois entrée, je laissais donc la porte ouverte et m'affala sur le canapé en poussant un soupir, mes coudes sur mes genoux et mes mains soutenant ma tête.

Gary, remarquant l'état de lassitude dans lequel j'étais, s'installa près de moi et me pris dans ses bras comme il en avait pris l'habitude lorsque mon moral était au plus bas. Il resta silencieux, attendant que je me décide à lui révéler la nature de ma préoccupation. Après quelques minutes de silence, je pris mon courage à deux mains et lui racontait ainsi le déroulement de mon tête à tête avec Alice.

Pendant la durée de mon discours, il ne fit pas de commentaire, se bornant à écouter mon récit jusqu'à son terme ainsi que mon point de vue sur tout cela. Une fois terminé, il pris enfin la parole :

- Ecoute, je sais que tu te demandes si tu as bien fait de tout lui révéler, surtout dans l'état dans lequel elle était, mais à mon avis je pense que c'est plutôt un mal pour un bien. Et je pense même que tu as fais le bon choix en lui avouant enfin la vérité. Après tout, un mensonge ne dure pas éternellement, surtout dans notre cas et au vu de la situation entre toi et Jasper. Il était inévitable qu'elle finisse par le savoir à un moment ou à un autre et il valait mieux que ce soit toi qui le lui aies dit plutôt qu'elle l'apprenne par elle-même.

En voyant que j'allais répliquer, il reprit aussitôt :

- Oh je ne te juge pas pour avoir mis en place ce mensonge. Quand on voit dans l'état dans lequel tu étais, je me demande même comment tu as fais pour trouver une excuse rapidement face à la situation qui venait de se passer sous tes yeux. Une chose est sûre cependant, s'eut moi qui aurait été à ta place, tu peux être sûre que je n'aurais pas eu d'égard pour les sentiments de chacun. J'aurais tout d'abord été pétrifié par ce que je venais de voir puis j'aurais tabassé l'homme qui avait osé me ravir ma fiancée jusqu'à ce que je m'en sente satisfait. Et enfin en partant, j'aurais jeté un regard lourd de sens à mon ex-fiancée pour bien lui faire comprendre ma façon de penser. A savoir qu'elle se sente chanceuse d'être une femme car sinon elle aurait subit pareil châtiment.

Je ricanais à sa réponse en pensant que cette réaction le caractérisait bien. Lui tellement impulsif. Pour ma part, même s'il m'arrivait de l'être, j'étais surtout du genre à analyser la situation avant d'agir. En tout cas au vu de nos caractères, nous pouvions dire que nous nous complétions assez bien. D'ailleurs tout cela avait tendance à accentuer la croyance des humains sur notre gémellité, ce qui était un moindre mal.

- Je suppose que tu as raison sur le bien fondé de ma révélation à Alice. Nonobstant, je me demande comment vont réagir les Cullen si elle leur dit tout elle aussi. Oh Rosalie je m'en contrefiche, mais pour ce qui est des autres surtout Jasper. Tu crois qu'il m'en voudra que j'aie mis fin à toute cette mascarade ? Et Edward, après tout il aime Alice plus que tout. Si ça se trouve il va m'en vouloir aussi de l'avoir mis dans cet état et surtout la grande question étant de savoir maintenant si ce que j'ai dis à Alice ne va pas mettre à l'eau son plan.

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas de tout ça, de toute manière on verra bien demain comment ils réagiront. De plus, je ne pense pas que ces deux là t'en veuille tant que ça. Pour ce qui est d'Edward, ça ne lui donne que d'avantage d'occasions de se rapprocher d'Alice. Et pour le cas de Jasper, je pense que lui aussi se sentira soulagé de ne plus avoir à mentir continuellement de la sorte. Et puis, si il ose te faire le moindre commentaire déplacé, tu me le dis tout de suite que je lui remette les pendules à l'heure à celui-là.

Comme d'habitude, Gary avait su trouver les mots juste pour me rassurer.

- Merci Gary, merci d'être là, de m'écouter, me rassurer. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue sans toi. _Lui avouais-je sincèrement._

- Oh mais de rien ma petite poids plume, la famille ça sert à ça, au moindre problème tu sais que je serais toujours là pour t'écouter et te conseiller. _Me répondit-il en me serrant un peu plus fort dans ses bras._

Puis il repris son air jovial et se leva en reprenant :

- Et puis je sais que je suis indispensable, et irremplaçable comment ne pas l'être d'ailleurs face à ma magnificence et mon charisme naturel ! _Plastronna-t-il en bombant le torse._

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire face à tant de fanfaronnage même si le « poids plume » me fit grincer quelque peu.

- Tant de modestie me sidère, et sinon tes chevilles ne sont pas trop enflées ? _Ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui demander en rentrant dans son jeu._

Il ne se laissa d'ailleurs pas démonter par ma répartie et rétorqua au tac o tac :

- C'est là ma chère, un des plus grands avantages de notre condition. A savoir que ma tête peu enfler tant qu'elle le veut, mes chevilles n'auront aucun mal à la porter, donc n'hésite pas à me louanger autant qu'il te plaira, je suis entièrement paré !

Face à cette réponse nous éclatâmes tout les deux de rires et sortîmes de ma chambre tous les deux en continuant de nous chahuter gentiment.

Alors que nous nous garâmes, le lendemain, sur le parking du lycée ; je pus remarquer que les Cullen étaient déjà présent et situés comme à leur habitude près de la voiture d'Edward. Enfin presque tous les Cullen puisque je n'apercevais pas Alice en leur compagnie. Ils discutaient, certains en s'appuyant sur la Volvo ou assis sur le capot, jouant à la perfection la comédie humaine.

En revanche, dès qu'ils nous virent arriver, ils cessèrent de suite leur discussion et nous fixèrent avec intensité. Plutôt moi que Gary je dirais, même si je ne suis pas de nature paranoïaque. De toute évidence, Alice leur avait dit. Ne sachant pas trop comment ils prenaient la nouvelle, puisqu'ils agissaient comme d'habitude y compris Jasper. Je préférais être en retrait et laissa mon frère les saluer brièvement avant de nous rendre tous les deux devant nos salles de cours respectives.

En passant non loin d'eux, j'envoyais un message silencieux à Edward où je lui expliquais que j'en discuterais avec lui plus tard. Pour toute réponse il hocha imperceptiblement de la tête pour me signifier son accord. Les autres le regardèrent, attendant sans nul doute qu'il leur révèle ce que je lui avais dit en pensée, mais il ne décrocha pas un mot se bornant à me fixer d'un regard neutre.

Je ne revis Edward qu'en fin de matinée où nous avions tous deux une heure de libre avant l'heure du déjeuner. C'est lui qui se manifesta à moi. D'un simple regard, il me signifia de le suivre ; ce que je fis, non sans réticence en prévision de la discussion qui se profilait. Pendant le chemin, il resta silencieux, ne faisant aucun commentaire des multiples pensées qui se bousculaient dans ma tête.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle de musique qui d'après mon ouïe était vide et ouvrit la porte en me laissant passer la première. Une fois m'avoir rejointe, il ferma la porte et pris la parole d'une voix suffisamment basse dans le but évident d'éviter que d'éventuelles oreille indiscrètes ne puisse capter notre conversation :

Tu peux me dire la raison pour laquelle tu lui as subitement tout révélé ? _Me dit avec un énervement certain, puis il continua d'une voix plus mesurée._ Même si je sais que c'est une bonne chose en soit qu'elle sache enfin le fin mot de l'histoire, mais tu verrais l'état dans lequel elle s'est mise ! Elle toujours si vive et souriante, s'est désormais enfermée dans sa chambre en ne sortant dans le seul but de se nourrir. Après votre entrevue, elle n'a voulu parler à personne. Même Jasper, d'après ce que j'ai compris à eu du mal à lui arracher un mot. Elle lui a juste demandé de dire la vérité aux autres sur sa relation passée avec toi en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas de le lui avoir caché. Qu'elle avait juste besoin de faire le point.

Ce discours n'eut tôt fait que d'accentuer ma culpabilité, mais pour ma défense et pour qu'il comprenne les circonstances qui m'y ont poussées, je défis le gant de ma main droite et lui présentait celle-ci.

Au départ, il me regardait avec les yeux ronds, ne voyant pas ou je voulais en venir. Je lui expliquais donc que mon pouvoir contrairement à ce qu'il semblait croire ne se limitait pas seulement à voir le passé des autres mais permettre aussi, si le désirais, de montrer le mien à celui que mes mains touchaient. Ainsi il serait sûr que ce que je lui montrais ne serais que l'exacte vérité et non un souvenir manipulé par mes pensées pour mon propre bien. Après quelques secondes, il acquiesça et me tendit sa main.

De mon côté, même si je paraissais sûre de moi, intérieurement je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir une certaine anxiété poindre dans mon esprit. Après tout, la seule personne sur laquelle j'avais exercé mon pouvoir était mon frère. Cependant, après une brève hésitation, je me saisissais tout de même de sa main et choisissais les images que je voulais lui montrer. Ainsi je lui présentais la quasi-totalité de notre entretien, en insistant bien sur la déclaration d'Alice qui m'avait convaincu que le mensonge ne pouvait plus durer.

Contrairement à Gary, il n'eut pas de sursaut quand les images se sont introduites dans son esprit. Je suppose que la raison en était qu'avec son don de télépathe, il devait commencer à y être habitué avec le temps.

Suite à celles-ci, il ne dit mot pendant quelques minutes. Le visage marqué d'une réflexion intense, laissant planer entre nous un silence assez pesant. Quand il revint à lui, sans doute aidé par mes pensées anxieuses quant à sa réaction, il reprit la parole d'un ton beaucoup plus doux que précédemment :

- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne t'en veux pas, comme je te l'ai dit la décision en elle-même était bonne. J'étais simplement agacé que tu lui révèles cela à ce moment là et non plus tard. Mais bon, d'après ce que je viens de voir, tu n'avais pas vraiment d'autres alternatives et je dois reconnaitre qu'Alice est assez douée pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut.

Il laissa quelques secondes de silence puis repris :

- Il est clair que ce qu'elle vient d'apprendre l'a chamboulée, mais elle s'en doutait, du moins pour une partie, cela ne l'a pas trop surprise. Et puis le fait que tu lui as bien fait comprendre que tu ne lui volerais pas Jasper pour autant, l'a un peu rassurée. Je dois bien avouer que tu sais choisir tes mots.

- En même temps, ce n'est pas comme si je lui avais mentis, lui répondis-je doucement, je ne le lui volerais jamais et ce pour deux raisons. La première et plus importante étant que Jasper n'est pas un objet, mais une personne bien pensante et libre de ses choix. Ensuite, la deuxième raison étant que dans le plan, c'est à Alice elle-même de se détacher de Jasper en prenant conscience de ses sentiments pour toi.

- Je sais bien et je tiens à te présenter mes excuses pour ne pas t'avoir parlé de façon très correcte tout à l'heure.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ta réaction était normale, après tout tu en es amoureux et je crois que j'aurais réagis pareillement si nos situation avait été inversées. _Lui dis-je dans un sourire rassurant. Sourire d'ailleurs qu'il me rendit._

- Alors ça veut dire que nous continuons ?

- Mais bien évidement, après tout même si Alice n'est pas là aujourd'hui, nous avons tout de même un Jasper à rendre jaloux et je suis d'ors et déjà impatiente d'entendre tes petits rapports sur ce qui se passe dans sa tête. _Dis-je avec un air de sadisme à l'état le plus limpide peint sur mon visage._

- Alors hâtons nous d'entrer en scène, je pense tout de même que je suis un peu masochiste quelques part. Me hâter d'entendre les multiples envies de meurtre de mon propre frère à mon égard, non mais tu imagine ?

Je riais avec lui tout en le prenant par le bras tandis que nous nous dirigeâmes vers le réfectoire, sous les yeux assassins de Jasper et exorbité du reste de la famille Cullen quand nous leur passâmes devant tout en discutant joyeusement.

Les jours passèrent et celui du bal approchait inexorablement lui aussi à mon plus grand désarrois. De plus, comme je ne m'étais toujours pas rendu à Port Angeles pour choisir ma robe, il fallait que je trouve la motivation nécessaire pour m'y rendre. Ce qui représentait pour moi, un effort des plus démesurés. Je me consolais néanmoins en pensant qu'au prix de toute cette « torture », j'aurais peut-être comme récompense quelque chose dont l'importance dépassait de loin tous les sacrifices que j'aurais fais pour y parvenir.

Forte de cette idée (et aussi parce que le bal était ce soir), je décidais donc d'y aller immédiatement pendant que j'avais encore assez de motivation. Je regardais rapidement ma montre et vis qu'il n'était seulement que 07h30 du matin.

C'était certes un peu tôt mais comme je sais que la boutique ouvrait ses portes à 08h00 et si je ne roulais pas trop rapidement, j'arriverais pile à l'ouverture. Me retirant ainsi les risques que je ne change d'avis si je devais patienter devant ce fichu magasin. De plus, en y allant le matin et si tôt, j'étais quasiment sûre que les clients ne serait pas trop nombreux, surtout pour un samedi matin.

De toute manière la quasi-totalité de la gente féminine du lycée avait déjà leur robe. Angéla et Jessica m'avait même invité à me joindre à elles il y a deux jours mais j'avais rapidement trouvé une excuse pour décliner celle-ci. Elles acceptèrent mais en contrepartie, Jessica voulu que nous passions l'après-midi toutes les trois à nous préparer dans ma demeure.

J'acceptais, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, de toute manière c'était ça ou le shopping entre copine, et de cela, il en était hors de question. Si je devais faire du shopping, autant le faire seule, de cette manière en deux temps trois mouvements, ce serait fini, contrairement à si j'aurais décidé d'y aller avec elles. Car je suis sûre que cela m'aurais pris, non sans exagération, au moins une demi-journée, si ce n'était pas la journée entière. De plus, Gary et Thiberias n'y verraient aucun inconvénient, tellement habitué que nous étions à nous mêler aux humains.

Comme je l'avais pensé, c'est au moment où je garais ma FD que je vis l'employée de la boutique déverrouiller la vitrine pour ensuite tourner le panneau de façon à faire apparaître à la future clientèle un cadre vert où était inscrit un « Open » bien visible. Je soufflais alors un bon coup et me dirigeais enfin dans « l'antre du diable »…

Après avoir essayé deux ou trois robes sur le conseil de la vendeuse. Celle-ci dont le comportement à mon égard était passée miraculeusement de l'ignorance la plus totale à la serviabilité la plus condescendante dès qu'elle entraperçût, de son œil de lynx, la si convoité carte de crédit de couleur noire.

Je me désespérais de trouver quelque chose de convenable, quand, alors que je laissais mon regard vaguement parcourir le magasin, j'aperçue une robe qui même avec mes goût assez particuliers me semblait parfaite. Je la désignais alors à la vendeuse qui s'empressa de me l'apporter et une fois m'en être saisie, je disparaissais dans la cabine d'essayage. Une fois revêtue, je me dirigeais vers le miroir le plus proche et je me contemplais. Cette robe était magnifique et m'allait à merveille. Comme si elle avait été conçue pour moi.

C'était une robe en satin dont la coupe était très évasée vers le bas avec un joli décolleté en V. Les bretelles étaient pourvues de motifs en fleurs et le bustier était drapé et un peu rembourré. Enfin, un long ruban partait du décolleté et se terminait à hauteur de mes chevilles. Sa couleur d'un bleu électrique faisait un peu ressortir la pâleur de ma peu rendant le tout presque irréel.

Je n'hésitais alors pas une seconde et prit celle-ci. Enfin, pour compléter ma tenue, je pris un châle fait de texture vaporeuse de la même couleur que ma robe ainsi que des gants et des escarpins blancs. Je me regardais avec une pensée pour Jasper quand il me verrait dans cette tenue. Il faut dire que je n'avais jamais, même lorsque nous étions humain, revêtis une robe de la sorte. J'espérais alors que je puisse lui plaire ainsi affublée.

Une fois terminés, je payais mes achats et retournait avec un état d'esprit nettement meilleur que celui dans lequel j'étais pour l'aller.

L'horloge sonnait 14 heures, quand j'entendis de loin la voiture de Jessica se diriger dans notre allée. Mon frère posa sa main sur mon épaule avec un air compatissant devant les heures de tortures qui m'attendais et fila dans sa chambre rapidement. _Lâche ! _Enfin, je fis bon gré mal gré et attendit que le carillon résonne puis quelques secondes avant de me diriger à vitesse humaine à la porte pour les accueillir.

Comme bien évidement elles n'étaient jamais venues, elle contemplèrent avec des yeux écarquillés chacune des pièces de ma demeure que je leur faisait visiter. D'ailleurs, une heure auparavant, ma famille et moi-même avions sorti nos lits qui se trouvaient dans le débarra et réarranger nos chambre dans le but de cette même visite.

Une fois entrée dans ma chambre nous commençâmes rapidement les préparatifs en discutant de tout et de rien, mais dont le thème récurant était bien évidement le bal de ce soir. Jessica avait, comme je l'avais prévue, répondue par la positive à la demande de Mike et Angéla s'y rendait avec pour cavalier Ben. Je l'appréciais beaucoup lui aussi. A l'image d'Angéla, il était plutôt de nature calme et avait de l'humour sans pour autant parler pour ne rien dire. De plus, d'après ce que m'en avait dit Edward, il était complètement sous le charme de la jeune fille.

En ce qui me concernait, la nouvelle selon laquelle Edward serait mon cavalier s'était rapidement répandue à travers le lycée et pendant qu'elle s'occupait de mes cheveux, Jessica ne cessait de me demander des détails croustillant sur notre « couple » en bonne commère qui se respectait. Je me contentais de répondre par des réponses évasives tout en ne cessant de lui signifier qu'Edward et moi ne formions pas un couple, sans grand succès je dois dire. Angela, elle, était en charge de mon maquillage.

Alors qu'elles sentaient ma peau glacée, je leur servi comme excuse selon laquelle j'avais un peu froid et que j'avais tendance à avoir une mauvaise circulation sanguine (dans un sens ce n'était pas totalement un mensonge quand on y réfléchissait). Si Jessica prit mon excuse pour argent comptant, Angela en revanche m'avait regardé suspicieusement mais n'alla pas chercher plus avant.

C'est ce que j'aimais chez elle, même si elle était assez perspicace, il n'empêchait, au contraire de Jessica, que quand elle voyait qu'un sujet ne voulait pas être abordé, elle respectait le silence de la personne.

Une fois terminé, je me levais en fermant les yeux comme elles me l'avaient demandé, puis elles me dirigèrent devant le grand miroir de ma penderie. Quand elles me donnèrent le signal de rouvrir les yeux je vis dans le reflet d'une fille que je ne reconnu qu'à peine tant l'accoutrement, le maquillage et tout cela ne m'était que peu familier.

Jessica m'avait remonté les cheveux dans un chignon compliqué auquel quelques mèches s'échappaient. Deux mèches pourvues d'anglaises m'encadraient le visage et le maquillage très léger que m'avait fait Angela, avaient tendance à faire ressortir l'or de mes yeux.

- Tu es a coupé le souffle Bella, Edward ne pourra pas te résister crois en mon expérience. _Me lança Jessica avec un sourire en coin. _

- Elle a raison Bella tu es magnifique ! _Ajouta_ _Angela _

Je décidais de ne pas relever pour Edward et me tournais vers mes amies, un sourire timide sur le visage. Angela avait une robe prune qui laissait ses épaules nues. Sa robe lui ressemblait, alliant simplicité non sans être magnifique. Jessica elle avait une robe de couleur rose fushia qui mettait en valeur l'ensemble de ses formes et fendu sur le côté. De plus, son décolleté remontait outrageusement sa poitrine imposante.

- Je crois surtout que c'est Mike qui ne va pas pouvoir te résister ! _Lui rétorquais-je en désignant mon propre décolleté._

- Mais c'est le but de la manœuvre ma chère ! _Répondit celle-ci en riant._

Et toi aussi tu es magnifique Angela.

Lui dis-je dans un sourire puis repris sur le ton de la confidence :

Je suis sure que Ben sera de mon avis.

A ces mots, elle détourna le regard, embarrassée et une légère teinte rosée vint parcourir ses joues.

Fin prête pour la soirée, nous sortîmes de ma chambre tout en discutant quand je surpris mon frère situé au bas de l'escalier qui me regardait intensément, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, je crois d'ailleurs que si j'aurais eu la possibilité de rougir je crois que mon visage serait assorti à la robe de Jessica. Mais il ne mit que peu de temps à se reprendre et nous déclarâmes à toutes trois d'un ton théâtral prenant une pose digne des plus grandes représentations :

- Mais que vois-je de mes yeux éveillés, trois belles sirènes enchanteresses dans ma demeure. Eh dire qu'aucune ne m'est destinée. Ah pauvre de moi !

Jessica gloussa telle une dinde, et Angela et moi nous regardâmes d'un œil rieur devant la prestation et surtout vis-à-vis de la réaction de la dite « dinde » qui semblais voir dans le discours de Gary, une tentative déguisée pour séduire sa personne. Nous voulûmes répliquer à la boutade de mon frère quand le carillon se fit entendre.

Quand Gary ouvrit la porte nous pûmes constater que nos trois cavaliers étaient arrivés en même temps. Mon frère les fit entrer tout en regardant Edward intensément. Mon amis hocha affirmativement la tête répondant à ce qui me semblait, une question silencieuse que Gary lui aurait posé.

Je remarquais du coin de l'œil que Ben regardait Angela d'un œil admiratif, un sourire rêveur peint sur son visage. Sourire qu'elle lui rendit timidement laissant un petit rougissement parcourir ses joues. Il portait un costume beige qui lui allait à merveille et avait mis un peu de gel dans ses cheveux dans le but évident de discipliner sa chevelure un peu rebelle de nature.

Mike quand à lui avait écarquillé les yeux en posant son regard sur Jessica. Regard qui avait « légèrement » tendance à descendre d'un étage. Remarquant elle aussi la « déviance malencontreuse » de Mike, sourit triomphalement. Apparemment en reprenant ses propres termes « le poisson était ferré ». Celui-ci portait un smoking à la James Bond et avait coiffé ses cheveux en un espèce d'effet coiffé-décoiffé. Visiblement, il avait tenté de reproduire la coiffure si unique d'Edward, mais n'y était pas entièrement parvenu.

Quand je posais ensuite mes yeux sur Edward, celui-ci me regardait avec son habituel sourire en coin. Il portait lui aussi un smoking mais sans cravate et avait les premiers boutons de sa chemise ouvert, laissant ainsi deviner une musculature fine et parfaite. Si je n'étais pas aussi éprise de Jasper, je crois que serais tombée sans nul doute sous son charme.

En l'observant plus attentivement, je remarquais qu'il avait jetait de temps à autres des coups d'œil dégouté du côté de Mike. Je n'osais m'imaginer à quoi celui-ci devait penser, surtout s'il se faisait des images mentales et soutenait mon ami en pensée pour cette dure épreuve.

A peine eussè-je pensé cela qu'Edward dirigea son regard vers moi, un regard qui en disait long sur la torture mentale qu'il devait subir. Aussi, pour le sauver de cela je faisais mine de regarder l'horloge et informa mon entourage que nous allions finir par être en retard si nous ne nous hâtions pas. Tout le monde se mit alors d'accord pour partir immédiatement.

Alors que nous arrivâmes sur le parking du lycée, je ne pus que reconnaître que celui-ci avait été magnifiquement décoré pour l'occasion. De chaque côté du sentier que nous devions parcourir se trouvais un ornement floral dans les tons rouge-oranges et des citrouilles décorées était placées ici et là. Citrouilles bien évidement aussi entreposées dans le gymnase où se déroulait la soirée.

Des fausses toiles d'araignées étaient disposées au plafond et des fresques peintes à la main par le conseil des élèves représentaient zombies, fantômes, sorcière et vampires drapés de capes aux pointes de leurs canines luisantes d'une couleur carmine. Le tout accompagné d'une musique moderne sur laquelle la jeunesse de Forks se déhanchait avec plaisir.

Edward et moi nous regardâmes, nous sourîmes machiavéliquement, puis d'un commun accord enclenchâmes la phase finale de notre plan…

Nous cherchâmes des yeux nos cibles, que nous ne mîmes que peu de temps à repéré. Celles-ci se trouvèrent près des gradins, en pleine discussion avec le reste des enfants du clan Cullen, un verre de punch à la main. Les yeux de ceux-ci se tournâmes alors vers nous, peut-être du aux chuchotis présents depuis que nous sommes entré dans la salle.

Jasper avait ouvert grand les yeux et eu une réaction à peu près similaire à celle de Gary précédemment, me détaillant de la tête aux pieds comme si il ne pouvait en croire ses yeux. Puis ceux-ci s'encrèrent dans les miens pendant quelques secondes. En revanche dès qu'il s'aperçue de la personne à mes côtés, son visage se ferma d'un seul cou, à l'image de celui d'Alice quand elle nous a aperçu.

Je pus distinguer le ricanement de Gary, que nous avions emmené avec nous, qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène et se délectais de l'expression de Jasper avec un plaisir non feint. Apparemment, depuis que je n'avais plus de prétendants humains potentiel, ils en étaient revenus comme ils l'avaient prévue à la guerre civile. Sauf que contrairement à Jasper, Gary, lui connaissait notre plan. Celui-ci nous quitta d'ailleurs dès qu'il aperçu un ami humain qu'il s'était fait dans sa classe et parti le rejoindre. Un certain Taylor Crowley je crois.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Edward me pris par la taille et nous nous mîmes à arpenter le gymnase en direction de l'endroit où était distribuer les boissons. Saluant et discutant ça et la avec quelques unes de nos connaissances sous le nez et à la barbes de Jasper et Alice, qui nous avaient eux aussi repéré, et dont nous étions maintenant sous le joug de leur regard laissant aisément transparaître une jalousie très prononcées.

Visiblement, Alice commençais de plus en plus à se rendre compte de ses sentiments pour Edward. Je remerciais alors que ses yeux ne soit par remplacés par des désintégrateur sinon je serais morte depuis longtemps. Bien que techniquement je le sois déjà.

Edward n'était pas en reste non plus, il faisait comme si de rien n'était, mais je pus aisément remarquer qu'il se crispait quelques fois.

Verre en main, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le clan d'Edward en nous lançant mutuellement de temps à autres des œillades langoureuses. Malgré les apparences et notre expérience de plus d'un siècle dans ce domaine, il ne nous était pas si aisé de jouer la comédie de la sorte, la raison principale en était un certain empathe, qui grâce à son don détectait facilement le mensonge, surtout concernant les sentiments.

Alors, pour pallier à ce « petit » problème, Edward et moi avions trouvé une stratégie imparable à savoir que lors de nos prestations, nous nous imaginions plutôt avec la personne de nos pensée plutôt qu'a l'un et l'autre. D'ailleurs je dois dire que ça semblait marcher au vue des excès de jalousie de mon cher Jasper.

Quand nous arrivâmes à leurs côtés, Emmett eu un petit sifflement suivit d'un ricanement quand il nous lança un :

- Eh bien dites donc, on dirait qu'il y a de l'amour dans l'air ! Et vu les œillades que vous vous lancez, je peux vous conseiller le petit cagibi où ils entreposent le matériel sportif derrière le gymnase. Vous verrez vous serez tranquille et les profs ne vous chopperons pas. En plus c'est super confortable, il y a des tapis là bas. N'est ce pas ma Rose ? _En tournant vers elle, le regard lubrique pendant que celle-ci gloussa, se rappelant sûrement certains souvenirs agréables._

Edward et moi prîmes une expression gênée, en détournant le regard dans une autre direction. Je crois d'ailleurs que j'en aurais rougis jusqu'aux oreilles si j'en avais été capable. On abordait que rarement ce genre de thème dans ma famille (enfin avec mon frère car personnellement je ne me voyais pas du tout le faire avec mon père), de plus de l'époque dans laquelle je suis née, c'était un sujet dont on ne parlait pas, mais ce qui était sûr c'est que la virginité était de mise jusqu'au mariage et je respectais scrupuleusement cette règle.

De toute manière dans mon esprit il était clair que mon seul et premier partenaire ne pourrait être que Jasper.

Quoi qu'il en fût, j'étais ce que les jeunes d'aujourd'hui considèreraient comme « coincée » sur le sujet, et le sous entendu d'Emmett me mettait mal à l'aise. Enfin, cela ne faisait que nous rajouter du crédit à Edward et moi pour notre comédie improvisée.

Mais comme nous nous étions mis d'accord pour seulement nous limiter à faire des sous entendu gestuel et sentimental, nous nous empressâmes de détromper Emmett et lui assurer que nous sommes seulement ami et rien d'autres. Ce qui parut le décevoir, mais je ne suis pas totalement sure qu'il nous est cru. D'ailleurs, à voir les mines renfrognées de Jasper et d'Alice, je jurerais qu'eux non plus.

Soudain la musique rock qui se jouait actuellement, laissa place à une musique d'un genre tout à fait différent c'est-à-dire Angela de _Saïan Supa Crew _; et dès qu'Edward en entendit les premiers accords, celui-ci se tourna vers moi et me tendit la main en s'inclinant légèrement :

- Me feriez-vous l'honneur de danser avec moi gente demoiselle ?

Avant d'avoir pu émettre la moindre réponse, Jasper lui répondit aussitôt d'une voix plein de colère contenue :

- Non elle ne peut pas !

Nous tournâmes tous la tête dans sa direction éberlué, surtout Alice, par cette réponse claquant dans l'air de celle des amants jaloux (ce qui était certes le cas et je m'en réjouissais mais je me devais de continuer à jouer mon rôle).

- Et pourquoi je te pris ?

- Pour la simple et bonne raison que tu détestes danser et mais aussi et surtout que tu ne sais pas danser ! _Dit-il fier de lui. Mais je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot !_

- Quelqu'un m'a dit un jour que tout était dans le partenaire mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler qui, tu as une idée ?

Lui lançais-je d'un air mêlé d'espièglerie et d'amertume, faisant bien évidement référence à la phrase qui m'avait dit le jour de notre première rencontre. A l'entente de ma réponse, il serra les mâchoires, ne voyant pas trop quoi répondre sur le moment, tellement ma référence le pris au dépourvu. Pour finir je lui assénais un :

- J'ai changé en un siècle et demi d'existence, et la danse est l'un de ses changements. Je ne compte plus les danses que nous avons faîtes avec Gary au court des années !

Et je le plantais là, les yeux grands ouverts, gardant tout de même son air renfrogné au vu de la situation, et entraînait Edward par la main vers la piste de danse. Lui-même paraissait plus qu'étonné de ma répartie, surtout quand on sait que mon interlocuteur était Jasper, mais se laissa tout de même entraîner.

Arrivé au centre nous nous collâmes l'un contre l'autre en se regardant intensément et une fois en place, nous nous mîmes à nous déhancher de manière sensuellement érotique (tout en restant tout de même correcte) au rythme de la musique qui de part ses paroles était déjà bien assez explicite à mon goût. Je connaissais beaucoup ce genre de danse et musique car c'était les préféré de Gary et que par la force des choses, il avait finit par me convaincre des cours avec lui.

Un petit cercle autour de nous s'était formé pendant qu'il me faisait virevolté au rythme du refrain et me ramenait fermement à lui à chaque nouveau couplet. D'ailleurs, alors que pendant un mouvement où nous devions avoir nos tête l'une près de l'autre à se regarder faisant mine de s'embrasser sans le faire pour autant, nous entendîmes deux grognement bien distinct mais avec le même sentiment prédominant dans les yeux de leurs auteurs que nous avions reconnus sans mal : de la jalousie furieuse.

Ceux-ci d'ailleurs s'étaient entre regardés avec étonnement après avoir entendu le grognement de l'autre, mais pas plus perturbé sur le moment s'avancèrent d'un même pas dans notre direction.

Alors qu'ils allaient arriver à nous, Gary alla à leur rencontre pour officiellement discuter d'un sujet quelconque avec eux et officieusement nous laissait à Edward et moi le temps de prendre la poudre d'escampette chacun de notre côté puisque d'après ce que j'avais compris notre objectif avait été atteint.

Maintenant, il ne nous restait plus qu'a attendre les retombées. La balle était désormais dans leur camp, à eux de s'en saisir ou non. De toute façon nous ne pouvions rien faire de plus…

Je me rendis hors du gymnase pour prendre l'air et décompresser un peu, j'en avais cruellement besoin. Je pouvais enfin arrêter de jouer la comédie et je devais dire que cela me faisait le plus grand bien.

A quelques mètres de là se trouvait un petit banc entouré de la verdure habituelle de Forks et à l'abri des regards indiscret et je décidais donc de m'y diriger et m'y asseoir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je sentis une présence d'où une odeur qui m'était familière s'en dégageait, s'asseoir à mes côtés. Je restais silencieuse, attendant que la personne que je reconnu sans mal être mon ancien fiancé, prendre la parole en premier et décidais en attendant de continuer à contempler la lune, vierges de tout nuages, entourée de ses constellations diverses.

Comme il vit que je n'en démordais pas, il se résigna à prendre la parole en premier :

- Qu'est ce que tu as ces derniers temps, je ne te reconnais plus ! Ce n'est pas toi la personne que je viens de voir se déhancher à qui de mieux auprès d'une personne que tu connais à peine.

Il me connaissait trop pour mon propre bien, et en effet ce n'était pas moi qu'il avait vu, mais le rôle la fille amoureuse d'Edward, extravertie, ce qui n'était décidément pas moi, et de cela il le savait.

Je laissais alors le masque serein qu'arborais mon visage pour lui faire apparaître la vérité, un visage désespéré et rempli de lassitude. Car je devais bien l'admettre, j'en avais plus qu'assez de toutes ces mascarades où mon principal rôle était celui de la femme souriante, sur qui tous les problèmes glisses etc.

J'ai toujours été de nature assez fragile émotionnellement, et les diverses embûches qui se sont trouvées sur mon chemin à de trop nombreuses reprises n'ont évidement rien aidé, bien au contraire. Elles m'ont simplement aidées à apprendre à cacher mes peines de mieux en mieux aux yeux des autres et me forcer à les garder dans un coin reculé de ma tête pour avancer.

Mais dans une vie humaine autant que dans une vie de vampire, il y a forcément un jour où il y a un trop plein, d'autant plus quand on est un vampire et que les soucis enfermés dans son esprit sont souvent doublés voir triplé au regard de la place qui se trouve dans notre conscience par rapport à celle restreinte des humains.

Je savais que je m'étais promise de ne pas craquer devant Jasper, mais je ne pus me retenir d'avantage et éclata d'un seul coup en sanglots sans larmes, lourds et douloureux, prenant au dépourvu Jasper qui ne m'avait encore une fois jamais vu dans cet état là.

Pourtant je m'y suis déjà retrouvée, il y a bien des années de cela. A genoux, devant la tombe fraîche d'un certain soldat texan. Mais de cela, il n'en avait jamais rien su.

- Ce qui se passe ? Je n'en peux tout simplement plus. _Tentais-je de lui répondre comme je le pouvais à travers mes sanglots intarissables._

En voyant et surtout sentant l'état de détresse dans lequel je me retrouvais, il sembla paniqué et tenta tant bien que mal de m'envoyer vague de calme sur vague de calme tout en me prenant brusquement contre lui et me serra d'une force incommensurable sans biensûr me faire le moindre mal mais me montrer de part cet enlacement qu'il était là.

Tout en se balançant d'avant en arrière, m'emmenant par la même avec lui, il me chuchota inlassablement ces mots dans le creux de mon oreille :

- Chuuuuttttt… calme-toi amour…je suis là, calme toi mon ange…

Je sanglotais depuis déjà une bonne heure contre lui sans qu'il ne m'ait lâché une seule fois tout en continuant ses chuchotements réconfortant. Etonnement, ce ne sont pas tant les vagues de calmes qu'il m'envoyait qui parvinrent à se faire tarir mes sanglots mais sa voix, le fait d'être dans ses bras, l'emploi des surnoms amoureux d'autre fois, son odeur aussi, sa peau sur la mienne. Tout autant de facteurs qui pourraient paraître certes classique pour le commun des mortel (ou immortel) mais qui pour moi ne l'était pas.

Je relevais doucement la tête pour contempler ses yeux magnifiques d'or en fusion identique aux miens. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant un certain nombre de temps, la musique qui battait son plein dans le gymnase en arrière plan.

Soudain une chanson bien connue entonna ses premières notes. Une chanson dans laquelle je me retrouvais : My immortal du groupe Evannescence.

_I'm so tired of being here_ (Je suis si fatiguée d'être ici)

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_ (Etouffée par mes craintes enfantines)

_And if you have to leave_ (Et si tu dois partir)

Il se redressa se détachant par la même de moi, puis me tendis la main un sourire doux sur le visage, ses yeux m'invitant silencieusement à mettre la mienne au creux de la sienne. Le rejoignant dans une danse avec pour spectateur la nuit étoilée.

_I wish that you would just leave_ (J'aimerais que tu partes tout simplement)

_Because your presence still lingers here_ (Car l'ombre de ta présence persiste)

_And it won't leave me alone_ (Et elle ne me laissera pas en paix)

Une fois l'avoir rejoint, il m'attira doucement à lui, gardant ma main dans la sienne, plaçant sa seconde au creux de mes reins, de sorte que nos deux corps puisse enfin accéder à ce pourquoi ils aspirèrent depuis longtemps déjà : se toucher enfin.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_ (Il semble que ces blessures ne cicatriseront pas)

_This pain is just too real_ (Cette douleur n'est que trop réelle)

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_ (Il y en a simplement trop pour que le temps puisse effacer)

Je posais la mienne au niveau de son cou, dont je ressentais la tièdeur à travers mon gant. Et sans cesser de plonger dans les abimes dorés de l'autre nous nous mîmes à bouger enfin.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_ (Quand tu pleurais, j'essuyais toutes tes larmes)

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_ (Quand tu criais, je combattais toutes tes craintes)

_I've held your hand through all of these years_ (J'ai tenu ta main pendant toutes ces années)

_But you still have_ (Mais tu as toujours)

_All of me_ (Tout de moi)

Cependant qu'on de déplaçais à l'unisson comme un seul et même être, un sentiment de plénitude et de bonheur m'envahissais. Son bras réconfortant me serrant toujours plus près de lui comme si j'allais disparaître.

_You used to captivate me_ (Autrefois, tu me captivais)

_By your resonating light_ (Par ta lumière résonnante)

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_ (Maintenant je suis restée prisonnière de cette vie que tu as laissée)

Je quittais momentanément ses yeux pour placer ma tête sur son épaule. Ma main ne quittant toujours pas la sienne, ma seconde lui caressant doucement le cou. Tout pour me prouver que ceci n'était pas un rêve éveillé mais la plus douce des réalités. Pendant que lui posait sa tête sur la mienne.

_Your face it haunts_ (Ton visage hante)

_My once pleasant dreams_ (Mes rêves autrefois agréables)

_Your voice it chased away_ (Ta voix a chassé)

_All the sanity in me _(Toute la raison en moi)

En fermant les yeux, je me laissais m'imprégner des souvenirs heureux que nous avions eu ensemble : Notre première rencontre, la profondeur des ses yeux océan qu'il arborait à l'époque avec son sourire malicieux quand il m'avait dit qu'il venait au mariage de son ami, uniquement pour les petits fours ; nos balades sur le bord de la falaise alors que plus le temps passais, plus nous nous rapprochions l'un de l'autre pour finir par nous promener main dans la main ; notre premier baiser maladroit mais non dénuer de passion contenue ; sa demande en mariage sous le regard du soleil couchant…

_These wounds won't seem to heal_ (Il semble que ces blessures ne cicatriseront pas)

_This pain is just too real_ (Cette douleur n'est que trop réelle)

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_ (Il y en a simplement trop pour que le temps puisse effacer)

Je me décidais à sortir de mes souvenirs et plongeais à nouveau dans ses yeux. Son front rencontra alors le mien, sans lâcher mon regard. Les blessures physiques et morales qui ont jonché nos passés ne se cicatriserons jamais totalement, mais un simple regard nous suffisait à panser bon nombre d'entres elles.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_ (Quand tu pleurais, j'essuyais toutes tes larmes)

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_ (Quand tu criais, je combattais toutes tes craintes)

_I've held your hand through all of these years_ (J'ai tenu ta main pendant toutes ces années)

Durant le temps de cette danse, nous nous retrouvâmes tels que nous aurions toujours dû être. Deux âmes enfin entières de part la présence de l'autre à ses côtés. Nos regards conversaient par mots d'amours pas centaines.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_ (J'ai tant lutté pour me convaincre que tu étais bien partie)

_But though you're still with me_ (Mais bien que quelque part tu sois toujours avec moi)

_I've been alone all along_ (Je suis seule depuis le début)

Sa joue, caressais la mienne alors que nous fermions de nouveau les yeux pour sentir plus encore la présence de l'autre. Nos mains faisaient de même entre elles, se redécouvrant, nos doigts se cherchèrent pour s'entrelacer et se détacher dans un jeu sensuel. Comme si par leur geste, elles voulaient ne jamais se quitter mais que le destin s'était mis sur leur chemin pour les séparer de nouveau. Mais elles parvenaient toujours à se retrouver et se lier.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_ (Quand tu pleurais, j'essuyais toutes tes larmes)

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_ (Quand tu criais, je combattais toutes tes craintes)

_I've held your hand through all of these years_ (J'ai tenu ta main pendant toutes ces années)

_But you still have_ (Mais tu as toujours)

_All of me_ (Tout de moi)

Le chant qui nous avait bercé tout au long de notre danse, nous apparaissait pourtant d'autant plus clairement qu'il reflétait un peu notre histoire à nous, celle d'un amour déchiré par les obstacles que le destin avait mit sur sa route. Mais comme le disait la chanson, il aura toujours tout de moi et ce pour l'éternité. Car mon immortel était l'amour que je lui portais. Ses yeux laissant transparaître son amour d'une intensité réciproque à la mienne. Mon amour, mon âme sœur, mon immortel…

Sa tête se rapprocha doucement de la mienne presque timidement et la mienne en fit de même presque mue par une volonté propre. Et alors que nos lèvres allaient se toucher enfin, des éclats de voix nous parvinrent et brisèrent la magie du moment et nous nous écartâmes rapidement l'un de l'autre. Je ne distinguais pas réellement les propos entretenus trop occupée à revenir comme je le pouvais à la réalité.

Jasper semblait lui aussi dans le même état que moi, mais nous nous dirigeâmes tout de même vers l'origine des éclats de voix. Je pus enfin distinguer une voix féminine, celle d'Alice !

-… et j'en ai plus que marre de toute cette situation, je ne sais plus où j'en suis !

Nous parvîmes maintenant à distinguer leur silhouette, à elle et son interlocuteur que je reconnu de part sa stature comme étant Edward.

- Tout ce que je sais c'est que tout ce dont je rêve depuis un moment et dont je n'arrive pas à me retirer cela de ma tête, c'est de faire ça !

A peine eut elle finie sa phrase qu'elle se jeta littéralement au cou d'Edward et l'embrassa avec passion sous nos yeux éberlués…

* * *

**Alors ce chapitre valait il le coup d'attendre ? Vous me trouvez sadique de couper à ce moment là ? Eh bien pour me le faire savoir cliquer sur le petit bouton vert juste en dessous et laissez moi une review^_^**

**Biz**

**Au prochain chapitre ;)**

PS: Pour ceux qui veulent voir à quoi ressemble la robe que Bella porte au bal, j'ai mis le lien où vous trouverez sa photo dans mon profil ^^


	12. La valse des sentiments

**_Titre_**** : **Pour être avec toi

**_Auteur_**** : **Memelyne

**_Couple_**** : **Jasper/Bella

**_Disclamer_**** : **Les personnages du monde de la saga Twilight ne m'appartiennes pas (malheureusement pour moi surtout pour Jasper ;)). Ils appartiennent à la très grande Stephenie Meyer. Seulement l'intrigue de l'histoire ainsi que Gary et Thiberias m'appartienne.

**_Blabla de l'auteur_**** : **Kikou tout le monde** ^_^**

Je sais que j'ai été sadique avec vous et je m'en excuse, pour me faire pardonner, voici un chapitre des plus important et que beaucoup d'entres vous attendaient. Je dois bien avouer que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire. A chaque fois que je faisais quelque chose, je l'effaçais pour remettre autre chose. Et là encore je n'en suis pas encore complètement satisfaite. Mais bon comme ça fait tout de même un moment que vous l'attendiez, je me suis tout de même décidé à vous le posté. J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout. Surtout que vous aurez enfin à une partie du chapitre le point de vue de Jasper sur toute cette situation…

Sinon, je m'excuse aussi de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews comme je le faisais d'habitude, mais comme je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps devant moi, j'ai préféré vous poster ce chapitre. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas et je promets qu'au chapitre prochain je répondrais à vos review.

**Place au chapitre et bonne lecture !! ^_^**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 12 La valse des sentiments

* * *

En observant ces deux là s'embrasser comme si leur vie en dépendait, je ne pus que constater à quel point leur couple me paraissait assortit. Plus surprenant encore, même si le plan que nous formentions avec Edward avait entre autre le principal but qu'Alice puisse prendre conscience de ses sentiments à son égard, j'étais néanmoins plus que surprise de savoir que l'initiateur de leur premier baiser soit Alice elle-même, surtout en de telles circonstance. Et quel baiser !

Surprise qui s'était aussi emparer d'Edward dans un premier temps aux vue des yeux ronds qu'il avait arboré au départ. Mais il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour se reprendre et participer ardemment au baiser qu'il partageait avec la femme qui occupait ses pensées depuis longtemps déjà.

_Eh dire que c'était Edward lui-même qui m'avait demandé d'éviter autant que faire se pouvait d'embrasser de nouveau Jasper !_ Tout du moins, tant que celui-ci formait encore un couple avec Alice. _Mais où allions nous si mon cher moralisateur ne suivait même pas ses propres conseils !_

Enfin, j'étais plutôt mal placée pour lui reprocher quoi que ce soit. Après tout, c'était bien ce qui était à deux doigts de se reproduire entre Jasper et moi si les cris d'Alice ne nous auraient pas interrompus en plein élan. A cet instant là nous étions tellement perdu dans notre propre monde que nous ne réfléchissions pas alors à nos gestes. Nos corps agissant comme de leur propre volonté, comme s'il réapprenait à se connaître après tant d'années éloignées l'un de l'autre.

D'ailleurs, je me demandais subitement comment Jasper appréhendait ce qui s'étalait actuellement devant lui. Moi qui me targuait de toujours penser à lui avant ma propre personne, j'avais un peu honte de reconnaître que sa réaction face à l'évidence ne m'avait jusqu'alors pas une fois traversé l'esprit. Pourtant, il s'agissait là d'un facteur important qui aurait dû m'apparaître immédiatement !

Surtout que, même si je savais que Jasper m'aimait plus qu'il n'aimait Alice, il n'empêchait qu'il avait passé à ses côté plus d'un siècle ce qui inévitablement leur avait permis de créer des liens qui tendait à se renforcer au cour des années. Lien principalement basé sur la confiance et un attachement certain.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que je me rendis compte que mon année passée avec lui ne pesait pas bien lourd face à tout cela. Certes nous nous aimions à l'époque, et nous aimons toujours mais à l'époque nous n'étions encore que de simples humains.

Même si, pour ma part, j'avais attaché une importance toute particulière à conserver aussi fidèlement que possible les souvenirs qui nous mettaient en scène tous les deux, il n'en est pas moins vrai que je ne savais pas si lui avait fait de même de son côté.

Car nous les vampires, avions du mal à conserver totalement nos souvenir humains, ceux-ci ayant tendance à devenir flou, voir à s'effacer avec le temps si nous nous efforcions de les conserver précieusement en nous contrairement à ceux que nous nous faisions en tant que vampire. D'ailleurs, je ne me souviens plus précisément du visage de mes parents, et même si j'ai du mal à l'admettre celui de ma meilleure amie de l'époque, Marie.

Enfin, tout cela pour dire que si Jasper n'avait pas attaché autant d'importance que moi à garder ces souvenirs humains intactes, ceux-ci devait alors lui paraître bien flou face aux souvenirs indélébile qu'il s'était construit avec Alice. Même si j'aimais à penser qu'il y accordait assez d'importance tout de même, sinon, comment aurait il pu me reconnaître toute suite à nos retrouvailles ? Pourquoi un amour identique à celui de jadis se reflèterait il dans ces yeux alors qu'ils les posaient sur moi pas plus tard qu'il y a quelques minutes ?

La vérité était en fait que j'avais toujours peur qu'à un moment ou à un autre qu'il repense aux nombres de souvenir qu'il avait en commun avec Alice et revienne alors sur ce qu'il avait confier à Gary et se décide à la préférer à moi. Pensant sans doute que elle au moins avait été à ces côtés pour le soutenir dans les moments les plus sombres de son existence alors que moi je m'évertuais à parcourir le monde en compagnie de Gary et Thiberias.

Après tout, pourrais-je l'en blâmer ? Il aurait somme toute raison. Car même si je n'étais pas au courant de sa survie, j'aurais dû tout faire pour le chercher par moi-même. Mais j'étais trop prise dans mon petit monde de tristesse et de douleur que je m'évertuais à m'enfoncer plutôt qu'à me préoccuper du plus important. Il y avait vraiment des moments où je me trouvais des plus pathétiques et me dégoûtais pour mon attitude de l'époque.

Enfin, le passé était le passé et je ne pouvais le changer. Et puis c'est aussi grâce à cela d'une certaine manière que j'avais rencontré mes sauveurs, mes amis, ma famille, mon frère et mon père. En tout cas, la seule chose que je voulais à tout prix éviter était que Jasper fût un jour au courant de ma déchéance de l'époque.

Sortant de mes pensées, je reportais, avec réticence et le plus discrètement possible mon attention sur mon ancien fiancé posté toujours à mes côtés les yeux rivé sur ce couple qui devait paraître pour le moins insolite pour lui. Il faut dire aussi qu'Edward avait jusqu'alors admirablement camouflé les sentiments qu'il nourrissait à l'égard d'Alice.

Je remarquais alors que le sentiment qui apparaissait le plus clairement sur le visage de Jasper fut de l'incrédulité la plus visible. Et encore, ce fut un faible mot quant à la réalité de l'expression qui s'étendait sur son magnifique visage.

Lui qui habituellement (du moins depuis sa transformation) ne laissait que très peu transparaître ses émotions apparaître sur son visage, il était actuellement semblable à un livre ouvert. Je pouvais cependant comprendre à quel point cette situation devait lui paraître pour le moins incongru.

Il arborait présentement des yeux écarquillés et ses lèvres s'étaient légèrement entrouvertes. Expression qui aurait pu, dans une autre situation, se révéler des plus comique.

Il fallait dire aussi qu'il avait de quoi être surpris. Surtout au regard du comportement qu'avait adopté Alice il y a de cela pas si longtemps. Sa possessivité à l'égard de Jasper frisant parfois l'extrême.

Quelques instants plus tard, alors que le baiser de nos deux tourtereaux tendait à se prolonger, « l'incrédulité » de Jasper laissa peu à peu place à de nouvelles émotions toutes aussi marquées sur son visage les unes que les autres.

Tout d'abord, une pointe de jalousie s'y était installée, mais celle-ci disparue rapidement au profit d'une expression nostalgique puis de compréhension.

Même si je n'avais pas la capacité d'Edward à lire les pensées d'autrui, il ne me fut pas difficile à deviner les raisons pour lesquelles Jasper avait ressentit ces deux dernières émotions. Après tout, _n'était il pas empathe ?_

De ce fait, je ne serais donc pas étonnée qu'il ait ressentit le lien qui unissait ces deux là, surtout de ce que je savais du degré d'attachement que ressentait Edward pour sa dulcinée. Ce lien si particulier à du lui rappeler nos propres échanges dans un autre temps.

D'ailleurs même si les nôtres étaient beaucoup moins fougueux voir réalisé dans l'urgence comme celui d'Edward et Alice, cela ne leur empêchait pas de n'être dénué de passion et de profondeur de par notre amour qui nous liait inexorablement l'un à l'autre.

Ce ne fut qu'après de longues minutes que nos deux amoureux transis consentirent enfin à se détacher l'un de l'autre. Jasper et moi n'ayant toujours pas bougé de nos places initiales trop perdu dans nos pensées pour faire le moindre geste quel qu'il fut.

Ce n'est que quand nous reprîmes chacun nos esprit et que Jasper manifesta notre présence d'un raclement de gorge, qu'ils prirent enfin conscience qu'ils n'étaient désormais plus seuls, allant jusqu'à faire sursauter Alice !

Chose qui en soit est tout de même un exploit, surtout quand on sait que celle-ci, vampire de son état aux sens ultradéveloppés était de plus détentrice d'un don de prédiction. Ils devaient tellement être perdus dans le regard de l'autre qu'ils n'avaient sans doute pas sentit notre présence.

Quoi qu'Edward ne paraissait pas si surpris de notre présence que cela. Sûrement avait il capté notre présence il y a bien longtemps via nos pensées, mais qu'il s'était abstenu d'en faire part à Alice, voulant profiter au maximum de la magie du moment qui les unissaient à cet instant là. Chose que je ne pouvais qu'aisément comprendre.

Alice se tourna alors vers nous avec des yeux horrifiés. Puis, après avoir pris une inspiration, elle nous déclara à Edward et à moi qu'elle avait besoin de s'entretenir seule avec Jasper. Nous acquiesçâmes tous deux et nous éclipsèrent pour les laisser s'expliquer.

Alors que j'étais sur le point de rentrer dans le gymnase tout en me rongeant les sang à me demander comment cette histoire allait finir, Edward me saisis par le bras et m'emmena dans un endroit où je pouvais parfaitement voir grâce à ma vue perçante Alice et Jasper ainsi qu'entendre leur conversation qui ne se firent pas assez élever pour que des humains puissent l'intercepter.

Je jetais un regard curieux à Edward et celui-ci me répondit que lui aussi était trop curieux pour ne pas suivre la conversation qui allait s'entamer. Je lui répondis avec un léger sourire aux lèvres et reportait mon attention sur le couple situé un peu plus loin.

Alice se balançait présentement d'un pied sur l'autre, ne sachant sans doute pas par où commencer. Puis, après un temps d'hésitation, elle décida de se lancer devant un Jasper à la mine intéressé sans toute fois paraître hostile. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'il ne comprenait pas lui-même sa situation. La seule différence étant que celle-ci ne nous ait pas surpris lors de notre baiser le jour de mon anniversaire.

- Je me doute bien que ce à quoi tu viens d'assister à de quoi te surprendre… mais…

Elle avait baissé les yeux et sa voix était telle un murmure si bas que des humains ne l'aurait pas entendue. Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle fixa son regard dans celui de Jasper et parla cette fois-ci d'une voix claire et déterminée.

- Voilà, depuis que Bella et sa famille sont arrivés à Forks, plus rien n'est comme avant entre nous. Et je te défends de dire le contraire ! _S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter voyant que Jasper s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose_. Le fait est que tu ne me regardes plus comme avant. Même si tu es toujours aussi attentionné, il suffit que Bella entre dans ton champ de vision pour que je sois complètement effacée de tes préoccupations premières.

Tu la regardes parfois d'un œil si tendre, que j'en viens souvent à me demander si ce n'est pas moi qui suis l'intruse dans l'histoire. En plus, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, dès qu'un garçon avait le malheur de s'approcher de trop près d'elle à ton goût, tu te crispais instantanément et je pouvais facilement voir à quel point ça te mettais en rage de ne pouvoir intervenir pour le repousser de toi même, comme un amant jaloux. D'ailleurs je n'étais pas la seule à m'en être rendue compte. Rosalie, elle aussi s'en est aperçue.

Après il y a eu cette vision. Elle vous mettait en scène toi et Bella, en train de discuter tout simplement. Oh rien de bien important, mais vos yeux, eux exprimaient une toute autre chose. Il y avait en eux tant d'attachement et de dévouement que j'avais l'impression, par l'intermédiaire de cette vision, d'avoir violé une sorte intimité. Je crois d'ailleurs que ça a été le coup de grâce et ça m'a rendu complètement folle. Je me demandais : qui était cette fille pour se permettre d'être ainsi avec l'homme que j'aimais.

Je voulais bien admettre que du fait que vous étiez d'anciens amis, très proches de surcroît, vous ne pouviez qu'a nouveau bien vous entendre et ne rien avoir perdu de votre attachement. Mais excusez moi vous le dire tous les deux, mais même si vous tentiez du mieux que vous le pouviez d'agir comme de vieux amis l'aurait fait, certains de vos agissement trahissait un lien allant bien au delà de la simple amitié !

A ce moment là, il pris un air contrit en baissant légèrement les yeux. Mais cela ne l'empêcha point de continuer sa tirade :

En voyant tout cela, je me suis sentie menacé et ai adopté un comportement qui d'ordinaire ne me ressemblait absolument pas et j'ai commencé à avoir une attitude d'une possessivité que je ne me connaissais pas, tentant par ce fait de sauver mon couple. Mais c'était peine perdue, vos regards ne changeaient toujours pas. Aussi, quand je me suis rendue compte à quel point mon comportement me faisait honte, j'ai décidé de mettre les choses au clair avec Bella.

Je voulais enfin savoir de quoi il retournait et par la même à quoi m'en tenir. Aussi je lui donnais rendez-vous pour qu'on puisse discuter en terrain neutre. Une fois toute les deux je lui ai enfin fait par de mon sentiment sur toute cette histoire et lui ai demandé de tout me raconté.

La vérité cette fois, et c'est ce qu'elle a fait. Je dois bien avouer que même si je me doutais que votre histoire à l'époque ne se limitait pas à la simple amitié, j'étais néanmoins loin de me douté de l'ampleur de celle-ci.

C'est comme cela que je me suis aperçue qu'à l'avenir, même si je continuais à lutter, cela ne me servirait à rien. De plus, le fait que Bella et Edward commencent à ce fréquenter de plus en plus avait tendance à me mettre aussi dans des états pas possible, sans que j'en comprenne la raison profonde.

Je ne savais plus où j'en étais et il me fallait remettre de l'ordre dans mes sentiments, et pour cela j'avais besoin de m'isoler. Ce n'est que tout à l'heure, quand je vous ai vu, toi (en me regardant) et Edward tous les deux si proche à discuter et à danser que j'ai finalement compris que mon amour pour toi n'était plus aussi fort qu'auparavant et que c'était d'Edward dont j'étais amoureuse. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas, mais les choses sont ainsi et ne changeront pas.

Les deux anciens amants se regardaient à présent dans les yeux, comme dans une conversation silencieuse. Edward et moi ne disions mot attendant anxieusement la réaction de Jasper. Celui-ci pris à son tour la parole d'une voix calme, dénuée d'hostilité :

- Je ne t'en veux pas, Alice. Comment le pourrais-je d'ailleurs ? Surtout que le premier fautif dans cette histoire c'est bien moi et personne d'autre. De plus je peux sentir d'ici à quel point tu paraît heureuse avec Edward et que ton amour pour lui t'es rendu tout aussi puissant.

Je ne peux donc que m'incliner tout en espérant qu'il te rende beaucoup plus heureuse que tu ne l'eut été avec moi et puisse t'aimer comme tu le mérite. Ensuite pour ce qui est de Bella et moi, tu étais dans le vrai et puis après tout ce que tu viens de me dire, il me semble que je te doive la vérité, toute la vérité.

Peu avant que l'on ne se soit rencontré toi et moi. Je pensai, à l'époque, que Bella, celle que je considérait comme mon âme sœur, avait d'ors et déjà perdue la vie. Qu'elle était partie dans le seul endroit où je ne pouvais la suivre étant immortel.

De plus, le fait que je ressentais les émotions de mes victimes humaines n'arrangeait rien de mon état du moment. J'étais continuellement partagé entre la satisfaction de mon besoin primaire de nutrition et ma honte. Honte de m'apercevoir de ce que j'étais devenu, un être ne pouvant vivre qu'au dépend de la vie des autres.

Ne connaissant pas les causes de la mort présumée de Bella, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander si elle aussi avait périe de cette manière. Quand l'idée même me traversait l'esprit, cela ne faisait que renforcer tout les sentiments qui m'assaillaient jusqu'alors : mon désespoir de ne plus l'avoir à mes côté, ma rage contre moi-même de ne pas avoir su être là pour la protégée dans le cas où elle aurait été attaquée, elle qui était d'origine si maladroite et sans défense.

De me dire qu'au vu ma condition actuelle, l'agresseur aurait très bien pu être moi. Un jour où je me serais tellement perdu dans ma soif que je ne me serais pas alors rendu compte de quelle victime j'étais le bourreau.

Je ne pouvais supporter ces images provenant de ma propre imagination. Cependant, même si je faisais tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour les chasser de mon esprit, celles-ci revenaient perpétuellement me hanter à travers chacune des personnes auxquelles je venais d'ôter la vie…

Je n'avais plus goût à rien, j'avais perdu ma raison de vivre et j'errais sans but de part le monde. Ce n'est qu'alors que je n'espérais plus rien, que tu es apparue un jour dans ma vie pour ne plus en sortir. Ton optimisme et ta joie de vivre naturelle m'ont en quelques sortes submergées.

Je devais bien admettre sur le moment que je ne savais pas du tout comment réagir face à tant de changement. Moi qui avait jusqu'alors perdu l'habitude d'une quelconque compagnie depuis que j'avais quitté Peter et Charlotte, je me retrouvais, sans que je ne m'en soit rendu compte à voyager en ta compagnie.

Mais force m'était de constater que depuis ton arrivée, je parvenais petit à laisser de côté mes sombres pensées pour me concentrer sur l'avenir et non plus sur mon passé. C'est ainsi que je retrouvais peu à peu goût à la vie. Tu m'as sauvée Alice, de bien des manières. En m'offrant tout d'abord un peu de compagnie mais aussi une alternative à mon mode d'alimentation qui ne cessait de me torturer.

Puis, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, je pus à nouveau caresser l'espoir que le bonheur ne m'était plus aussi interdit que je ne le pensais de prime abord. C'est ainsi que j'accédais à ta requête silencieuse que tu me formulais depuis un moment déjà : faire évoluer notre relation amicale en quelque chose de plus profond.

Je me doutais que je n'arriverais sans doute pas à éprouver de nouveau la même intensité de sentiments qui m'avaient assaillis jadis mais je voulais tout de même nous donner une chance. Après tout, que risquais-je sinon la possibilité dans une certaine mesure d'être de nouveau heureux ?

Peu de temps après nous avions rejoins Carlisle et sa famille suite à une de tes visions. Bien qu'au départ ce le mode de vie que nous avions adopté fut et est encore un peu difficile pour moi de part notre proximité avec les humains, j'ai pu encore une fois grâce à toi goûter à nouveau au sentiment d'appartenance à une famille.

En entendant le discours de Jasper, je ne pouvais que me rendre compte à quel point ce par quoi il était passé ait été des plus difficile pour lui. Moi qui pensais au départ qu'il n'avait pas autant souffert que moi de notre séparation, je ne pouvais qu'admettre que cela était faux. Oh combien terriblement faux !

Il était passé par le même désespoir que moi, sauf qu'a la différence de moi-même il avait du y faire face de nombreuses années seul, sans personne pour le soutenir jusqu'à l'arrivée salvatrice d'Alice.

Et alors qu'il avait réussit ce par quoi il aspirait tant, c'est-à-dire un peu de bonheur et d'équilibre dans sa vie si pleine d'obstacle, il avait fallu que j'arrive et que je gâche tout une fois encore.

Cette constatation m'empli alors d'une tristesse non feinte que je m'évertuais à cacher pour que notre empathe ne se doute de rien et décidais alors de m'éclipser discrètement. Je savais pertinemment que si je restais ici plus longtemps, je ne parviendrais plus à cacher quoi que ce soit et je ne voulais surtout pas que Jasper ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit.

C'est ainsi que je reculais petit à petit de ma position précédente à savoir aux côtés de mon ami, cachés que nous étions derrière le gymnase. J'essayais de faire le moins de bruit possible, mais à peine avais-je fais deux pas en arrière qu'une main me saisi le poignet et me ramena à notre poste d'observation.

Edward me jeta un regard empreint d'inquiétude, ayant sans doute malgré mes efforts sentis mon état d'esprit actuel. Mais comme je ne soufflais mot, il s'abstint du moindre commentaire mais de part son regard je savais qu'il essayait de me réconforter à sa manière ce que je lui en était tout de même gré. Après un petit temps d'hésitation Je repris mon observation des deux anciens amants et écoutait la suite des aveux de Jasper :

- Au fil des années passées ensemble, je pensais être enfin arrivé à être heureux, mais je me trompais. Je ne m'en suis aperçue que quand les Stevenson et à fortiori Bella sont apparu à Forks. Je devais bien admettre que la première fois où j'ai revu Bella, en chair et en os bien que changée de part sa nouvelle nature similaire à la notre. J'avais du mal à réaliser qu'elle était réellement là, devant moi et non le fruit de mes souvenirs dans lesquelles il m'arrivait parfois de me perdre.

Mais je devais bien me rendre à l'évidence, elle était bien réelle et c'était pour m'en assurer que je l'ai appelé par son prénom. Ce n'est que quand elle se jeta dans mes bras que je me suis enfin rendu compte de la petite touche qui me manquait pour que je sois réellement heureux.

Celle que j'avais aimée plus que de raison et que je croyais perdue à jamais se tenait à présent dans mes bras. J'avais d'ailleurs du mal à différencier mes propres émotions tant celles de Bella allaient de pair avec les miennes, ne faisant que renforcer le sentiment de plénitude dans lequel je me retrouvais à cet instant.

Je me croyais en plein rêve mais j'eus tôt fait d'être revenu à la réalité quand je me suis enfin rendu compte dans la situation dans laquelle nous nous retrouvions tous les trois, toi, Bella et moi.

Je ne savais pas comment remédier à cette situation sans faire du mal à l'une d'entre vous. Mais je n'eus pas à réfléchir longtemps puisque Bella avait pris une décision pour nous deux en voyant nos mains jointe. Cela ne me surprenais guère en fait, Bella à toujours été d'une grande bonté. Passant toujours le bonheur des autres avant le sien, bien que sa douleur qui me parvenait par vague ne cessait de me déchirer le cœur.

Nous t'avions mentis, c'est vrai Alice, mais ce n'était certes pas dans le but de te faire de la peine. Au contraire, nous n'avions pensée qu'à toi. Pensant par la même que nous pourrions passer au dessus de nos propres sentiments passés bien qu'encore présent et parvenir à faire en sorte de faire de ce mensonge une réalité en n'étant qu'ami.

Malgré tous nos efforts comme tu t'en doutes nous n'y sommes bien évidement pas parvenu, ta vision te le confirmant. Pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'essayer tu peux me croire. Bella faisant tout pour éviter de trop être en ma présence sans toute fois m'éviter systématiquement non plus, allant même jusqu'à sympathiser avec des humains.

Au début tout allais pour le mieux, jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci, habitué à la présence de Bella à leur côtés ne la craigne plus que très modérément et se permettent de tenter leur chance avec elle. C'était à ce moment bien que j'ai tout fais pour l'étouffé que ma jalousie est entrée en action. Celle-ci nullement aidée bien entendu par Gary qui nourrissait lui aussi des sentiments pour elle.

Après un moment, nous en avions parlé lui et moi et nous étions mis d'accord pour éviter que l'un deux ne s'approche trop près de Bella et ce pour diverses raisons. La première étant le risque que notre secret soit révélé aux humains si par malheur l'un d'eux était trop perspicace, la deuxième avait attrait à notre jalousie commune.

Je savais bien que je n'avais en aucun droit d'être jaloux, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Et je suis désolé de t'avoir fait de la peine à ce moment là. J'aurais du t'accorder plus d'attention, du moins autant que tu le méritais et je m'excuse de t'avoir négligé pour mes sentiments égoïstes.

- Ils ne sont pas si égoïstes que cela Jasper, _lui répondit elle dans un sourire_, tu l'aimes et on ne peut aller contre l'amour qui nous lie à une personne, j'en sais quelque chose. Et ne t'inquiète pas je ne t'en veux pas non plus. Je te remercie juste d'avoir été honnête toi aussi avec moi. Bella l'a été aussi de son côté mais je voulais surtout avoir ta propre version.

D'ailleurs puisque nous venons clairement de nous avouer aimer une autre personne. A défaut d'être encore ensemble, pouvons nous demeurer au moins meilleurs amis ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, semblable à un murmure tout en tendant vers lui sa main droite.

Un grand sourire s'étendit sur son visage et plaça sa propre main dans la sienne.

- Bien évidement, je ne le concevais pas autrement.

Suite à ces paroles, ils s'enlacèrent dans une longue étreinte bien qu'amicale. Comme une façon de dire au revoir à leur précédente relation pour en envisager une nouvelle empreinte d'amitié forte et solide.

Edward et moi décidâmes à cet instant de sortir de notre cachette et de les rejoindre. Ils se séparèrent à notre arrivée et tandis qu'Edward passait ses bras autour de la taille gracile d'Alice, Jasper en fit de même avec moi après un regard comme pour me demander la permission. Permission que je m'empressais de lui donner à travers mon sourire.

Jasper se tourna alors vers Edward et lui demanda :

- Tu prendras soin d'elle n'est ce pas ?

- Il n'y a pas de doute à avoir la dessus je peux te l'assurer et je ferais en sorte de la rendre la plus heureuse des femmes. J'espère que tu en feras de même avec Bella. Elle le mérite elle aussi.

Il ne lui répondit pas verbalement mais le regard qu'il me destinait ainsi que son tendre sourire parlait pour lui.

Les deux autres protagonistes s'éclipsèrent nous laissant par la même dans l'intimité de nos retrouvailles si ardemment désirées depuis plus d'un siècle de séparation.

Nous étions plongés dans l'or de nos regards, un amour indéfinissable s'y reflétant. J'avais encore peine à croire que mon rêve le plus cher venait enfin de se réaliser. Que nous étions désormais comme aux temps jadis, appartenants enfin l'un à l'autre, pour ne plus jamais se quitter cette fois ci.

Un bonheur sans commune mesure s'empara alors de moi tel qu'il ne l'avait plus été depuis longtemps. Je me sentais légère, enfin pleinement moi-même dans les bras les plus réconfortant et aimant du monde. Le monde aurait pu s'écrouler, là, à l'instant, je n'y aurais pas prêté attention le moins du monde, tant que nous étions réunis et à jamais.

- Je t'aime.

Nous nous l'étions avoué dans un synchronisme parfait, ce mot si rare que nous ne prononcions que rarement, d'habitude exprimé en un regard, fit naître dans mon cœur encore plus de sensations d'amour, de bonheur et de passion bien que je crus cela impossible tellement mes sentiments à son encontre étaient puissants.

C'est à cet instant que nos visages se mirent à se rapprocher doucement l'un de l'autre. Dans un but commun, de permettre à nos lèvres d'accomplir ce qu'elles n'avaient pu faire il y a quelque temps.

Lorsque enfin elles se touchèrent, nous fermâmes nos yeux fortement de concert, heureux de pouvoir retrouver la douceur de celle de l'autre, de retrouver des sensations oubliées, de nous retrouver tout simplement.

Celles de Jasper se mirent alors à bouger tout doucement contre les miennes, telles une caresse, comme si, par ce geste il cherchait à retrouver le goût des miennes qui s'étaient mise à faire de même.

Puis, quelques instants plus tard, je sentis le bout de sa langue caresser sensuellement ma lèvre inférieure, dans le but d'approfondir notre si magnifique baiser. J'accédais à sa requête et ma langue vint alors rejoindre la sienne, la caressant telle qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis trop longtemps.

Mes mains vinrent rejoindre sa tendre nuque tandis que les siennes se posèrent sur mes joues. Les caressants à l'aide de ses pouces.

Notre baiser qui était des plus doux au départ devint de plus en plus passionné, essayant ainsi de nous démontrer la mesure des sentiments que nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre bien qu'aucun baiser puisse en réalité l'importance de l'amour que nous nous portions. Nos sentiments étaient bien trop profonds pour cela.

Quand enfin notre baiser pris fin, nous nous regardâmes de nouveau dans les yeux, un sourire identique peint sur nos lèvres, notre expression ne voulant exprimer qu'une seule et unique chose : Nous nous aimions plus que nos propres vies, vies que nous allions enfin pouvoir partagées pour l'éternité.

* * *

**Note de fin :** Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est loin d'être la fin de la fic, il nous reste tout de même plein de chose à voir, notamment la réaction de leur entourage, mais aussi et surtout le secret de Thiberias que nous n'allons pas tarder à découvrir ! En tout je crois qu'il ne reste à cette fic que 5 à 6 chapitre avant l'épilogue. En espérant que vous serez toujours au rendez-vous d'ici là ^^

Aussi, je voulais vous demandez, voulez-qu'il y ait un lemon entre Bella et Jasper ou pas ? C'est vous qui voyez moi ça ne me dérange pas du tout.^^

Sinon vous en avez pensez quoi de ce chapitre ? J'espère qu'il vous a plus^^ Et si vous voulez me faire super plaisir, cliquer sur le petit bouton vert en bas, ça prend pas longtemps et continue à beaucoup me motiver pour l'écriture de la suite !

Biz

Au prochain chapitre ;)


	13. Action Réaction

**_Titre_****_ :_ **Pour être avec toi

**_Auteur_****_ :_ **Memelyne

**_Couple_****_ :_ **Jasper/Bella

**_Disclamer_****_ :_ **Les personnages du monde de la saga Twilight ne m'appartiennes pas (malheureusement pour moi surtout pour Jasper ;)). Ils appartiennent à la très grande Stephenie Meyer. Seulement l'intrigue de l'histoire ainsi que Gary et Thiberias m'appartienne.

**_Rating :_** Passage en M pour cause de lemon ^^

**_Blabla de l'auteur_****_ :_ **Kikou tout le monde** ^_^**

Je sais que ce chapitre a été un peu plus long à venir que les précédents, mais j'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à en faire ce que je voulais, chose faite maintenant. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

En attendant, chose promise chose due, voici les réponses aux review ^^

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**** :**_

**20-emo-girl-best-20** **:** Merci pour ta review qui m'a beaucoup touchée et je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise autant. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour ce chapitre^^ Biz

**Grazie : **Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plus. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci avec le lemon. Biz et merci pour ta review.

**Grande puce psycopathique : **Merci pour ta review, j'espère que chapitre ainsi que le lemon te plairons^^ Biz

**Evid3n-ce : **Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise toujours autant, et ne t'inquiète pas comme je l'ai dit ce ne sera pas qu'un simple happy end après leur retrouvaille. D'ailleurs la fin de ce chapitre t'en donnera un aperçu. J'espère qu'il te plaira^^ Biz et merci pour ta review.

**Laetitia.L :** Tout d'abord merci pour ta review, je suis ravie d'apprendre que m'a fic t'ait plus et espère qu'il en sera de même pour le prochain. Biz ^^

**Shaly :** Merci pour les reviews que tu m'as laissée, celles-ci m'ont beaucoup touchées et je suis ravie que ma fic et ma façon d'écrire te plaise autant. J'espère qu'il en sera de même avec la suite. Biz ^^

**Géraldine :** Tout d'abord merci pour les reviews que tu m'a laissée. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise toujours autant. J'espère qu'il en sera de même avec ce chapitre^^. Biz

**Place au chapitre et bonne lecture !! ^_^**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 Action – Réaction**

* * *

Nous décidâmes d'un commun accord de ne pas retourner au bal, préférant passer le reste de la soirée avec pour seule compagnie, celle de l'autre, occultant le monde extérieur. Retardant par la même l'inévitable moment où nous aurions à affronter la réaction de notre entourage face à l'annonce des nouveaux couples formés lors de cette soirée. Car il était clair que si pour certains la nouvelle serait plutôt bien accueillie, il était tout aussi certains que pour d'autre, il n'en irait certes pas de même. Et en tête de nos détracteurs viendrait sans nul doute Rosalie.

Mais en cet instant, confortablement blottie dans les bras de Jasper, ma tête nichée dans le creux de son cou, tout ceci me paraissait bien dérisoire. Seule sa présence à mes côtés ainsi que son odeur si parfaite m'importaient. Il m'était d'ailleurs encore difficile de réaliser que tout ceci était réel et non le fruit d'un de mes nombreux rêves éveillé.

Mais cette senteur si unique qui envahissait mes narines couplée à la dureté de ce corps auquel j'étais fermement accrochée, ne cessait inlassablement de me prouver que tout ceci n'était pas un simple rêve, mais la plus pure et enchanteresse des réalités. La raison en était simple, mon esprit, bien que plus aiguisé que celui d'un humain, ne parvenait jamais malgré mes nombreux effort à recréer si fidèlement la fragrance si unique que celle de mon amour, fruit d'un délicieux mélange de musc et de canelle.

Je me sentais si bien à cet instant, me retrouvant là où était ma place, celle que je n'aurais jamais dû à avoir à quitter par le par le passé.

Pendant toute la durée de ce moment partagé, aucun de nous ne prononça le moindre mot, nos gestes et nos regards supplantant bien des discours.

Malheureusement, ce moment de félicité fut rapidement abrégé par l'arrivée soudaine d'une Rosalie furibonde, le reste des enfants Cullen et mon frère arrivant à sa suite.

La sentant arriver, nous décidâmes d'un simple regard de nous séparer, jugeant tout deux nécessaire d'annoncer la nouvelle le plus en douceur possible afin d'ainsi faciliter l'acceptation de nos pairs.

Mais pas assez rapidement pour échappé à l'œil torve de Rosalie. Si celle-ci semblait au départ passablement énervée, ce ne fut rien face à la fureur qui s'est emparée d'elle quand elle nous a surpris tendrement entrelacé l'un et l'autre.

Dès qu'elle arriva à notre hauteur, elle nous lança avec sa voix emplie d'un mépris non feint :

- Alors c'était vrai ! Vous vous êtes bel et bien mit ensemble ! Et n'essayez pas de le cacher je vous ai vu à l'instant ! Tu dois être fière de ton coup Stevenson, à ce que je vois, tes petits stratagèmes pour t'approprier mon frère ont enfin porté leurs fruits ! Perfide comme du est, je ne vois pas en quoi cela devrait me surprendre.

- Ca suffit Rosalie, tu vas trop loin ! Intervint Jasper d'une voix glaciale. Je ne te laisserais pas lui parler de cette façon ! De quel droit te permets tu de la juger, tu ne la connais qu'a peine ! Et pour ton information, elle ne m'a manipulé en aucune sorte, si je suis désormais avec elle, c'est uniquement de ma propre volonté et non le fait d'un quelconque piège dont tu lui attribue le mérite !

- Tu dis ça mais qu'est ce que t'en sais au fond ? Tu peux peut-être lire nos émotions mais pas les pensées des gens ! Ceci est l'apanage d'Edward, l'aurais tu oublié ? De plus, pour peu qu'on y travaille, on peut facilement cacher nos propres émotions au travers d'autres sans que tu ne puisse le percevoir ose dire le contraire ! Cracha-t-elle d'une voix véhémente.

Puis son attention se tourna ensuite vers Edward :

- Et pendant qu'on parle d'Edward. Repris-t-elle, sa voix se faisant doucereuse. Il n'y a de ça à peine une heure lui et Bella ressemblait au parfait petit couple en devenir et voilà que maintenant, le fait de voir leur « moitié » dans les bras d'un autre ne semble ne leur tirer aucune réaction négative. Je trouve qu'ils font preuve d'un sacré self contrôle, tu ne trouves pas Jasper ? Toi qui est l'empathe, ça ne doit pas être facile d'arriver à encaisser toute la jalousie réprimée que doivent ressentir ces deux là. Je me trompe ?

Elle termina sa tirade d'un sourire victorieux face à l'expression figée de Jasper à l'entente de ses mots. Je me sentis horrifiée à l'idée que Jasper et Alice eurent vent de cette façon de la mascarade que nous avions organisée avec Edward. Et pour ne rien arranger, un sentiment de culpabilité vint alors poindre en moi alors que je prenais conscience que les propos de Rosalie reflétaient une grande part de vérité.

Après tout, Edward et moi avions bien à notre manière manipulé Jasper et Alice afin qu'ils se séparent pour ainsi nous revenir, mais nos desseins n'étaient certes pas aussi machiavéliques que laissais sous entendre sa morgue.

Face à cette reflexion, ma culpabilité se mua petit à petit en un sentiment plus fort. Je fus prise alors d'une fureur que je ne me connaissais pas à l'encontre de cette blonde superficielle et de l'air de supériorité qu'elle affichait en me toisant. Me faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle était enfin parvenue au résultat qu'elle attendait avec tant d'impatience. Qu'elle avait enfin gagnée.

Petite fille gâtée qu'elle était prenant pour de simples jouets la vie des autres, écrasant sans états d'âme tout ce qu'elle jugeait être un obstacle à l'attention qu'on pouvait lui porter.

Forte de l'état d'esprit dans lequel elle m'avait plongée, je m'apprêtais à lui répondre vertement quand mon frère me pris de vitesse.

- Ca y est poupée Barbie, t'es heureuse ? Tu as pu t'adonner à ton passe temps favoris, semé le trouble dans la vie des autres afin d'être une fois de plus sous les feux des projecteurs ? Mais je vais t'apprendre un truc, une personne ne mérite à être connue et admirée que lorsque sa beauté extérieure n'est rien face à sa beauté intérieure. Chose qui, ce dont j'ai eu tout le loisir de me rendre compte, te fait cruellement défaut !

Celle-ci prit une mine choquée alors que son mari s'était mis à grogner en se plaçant subtilement devant celle-ci.

_Ca c'est mon frère !_ Jubilais-je intérieurement. Nous nous déclarions pas jumeaux uniquement pour la comédie que nous jouions auprès des humains, nous l'étions de cœur. Notre mode de pensées étant parfois si identique que l'on pourrait croire que nous le partagions. Lui permettant ainsi de lui cracher tout ce que je brûlais depuis un certains temps, encore plus maintenant, de lui lancer à la figure. Une chose était sûr, le fait de voir sa fierté légèrement égratignée de la sorte, par un garçon qui plus est, était un spéctacle des plus plaisant auquel j'avais eu l'honneur d'assister.

Edward me lança un regard de connivence. Visiblement, je n'étais pas la seule à le penser. Mais ma jubilation pris rapidement fin alors que Jasper se tourna vers moi avec un air étrange dans le regard. Ce petit moment de légèreté s'éffaça pour faire remonter en moi l'anxiété qui s'était emparée de moi quelques minutes auparavant.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai Bella ?

- Mais bien sûr que c'est vrai ! Pourquoi est ce que tu lui poses la question à elle ? Tu crois peut être qu'elle va te dire le contraire ? Rétorqua Rosalie ayant vite retrouvé de sa superbe.

- C'est à Bella que je m'adresse, Rosalie ! Lui répondit du tac o tac Jasper en haussant le ton.

Celle-ci se renfrogna mais n'ajouta rien, attendant le dénouement de cette histoire dont elle était néanmoins sûre de connaître à l'avance.

- Bella répond moi. Reprit il d'une plus douce qui me surpris.

Malgré le fait que son regard ne reflétait pas cette sorte de déception et de trahison que je m'attendait à y voir, ma crainte face à sa possible réaction dès que je lui aurais tout avoué me cloua sur place, m'empêchant par la même de prononcer le moindre mot. Ce fut Edward qui s'en chargea d'une voix calme résolu sous le regard interloqué de l'assistance :

- C'est vrai. En revanche, contrairement à ce qu'a dit Rosalie, l'idée n'était pas de Bella mais de moi, elle n'a juste fait que me suivre après maintes persuasions. Alors si quelqu'un est à blâmer, c'est moi et non elle.

- Quoi ? Lui demanda Alice d'une voix tremblotante, le regard qu'elle lui lançait, me fit mal au cœur. Visiblement cette révélation avait fait sur celle-ci l'effet d'un coup de massue.

Peut-être se refusait elle de croire les dires de Rosalie, sachant parfaitement que celle-ci ne me portait pas dans son cœur. Que celle-ci aurait inventé cette histoire dans le seul but de me nuire. De plus, le fait qu'elle n'ait eu jusqu'à présent aucune vision qui corroborait avec cela ne faisait que renforcer ses certitudes. Malheureusement pour elle, les dires d'Edward venaient de mettre fin à toutes ses illusions.

Se sentant trahie et ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage, elle quitta le groupe non sans murmurer plus pour elle-même que pour les autres qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Quelques secondes plus tard, Edward parti à sa recherche. Sans nul doute dans le but de se racheter auprès d'elle et lui expliquer les raisons qui se cachait derrière son geste afin qu'elle veuille de nouveau de lui. Je suis sûre qu'elle finira par lui pardonner, son regard à l'encontre de celui-ci reflétait trop de passion et d'amour pour qu'il en fut autrement.

Un grand silence dans l'assemblée suivi leur départ. Rosalie me lança un regard méprisant, mais comme cela ne changea guère de ses habitudes, je ne m'en préoccupais guère. En revanche la réaction que j'appréhendais était celle de Jasper. Il n'avait encore rien dit depuis la déclaration d'Edward, et cela m'inquiétait plus qu'autre chose.

Comprenant qu'il s'agissait là d'un moment important entre Jasper et moi, mon frère préféra s'éclipser à son tour, même si je savais qu'il n'irait pas loin pour demeurer aussitôt prêt de moi si par malheur la situation tournerait aussi mal qu'elle l'a fait pour Alice et Edward.

Emmett en fit de même jugeant sans doute qu'il n'avait pas à s'immiscer dans nos affaires et entraîna Rosalie dans son sillage malgré les protestations de celle-ci.

Nous étions désormais seul, et comme son mutisme continuait, je me décidais à sortir du mien de peur de le perdre une seconde fois :

- Jasper. L'appelais-je doucement. Dit quelques chose je t'en supplie. Je suis désolée de t'avoir joué cette mascarade. En plus de cent ans d'existence, je n'ai jamais pus me résoudre à en aimer un autre que toi. Et même si je sais que cela ne m'excuse en rien, ma seule motivation était d'être de nouveau avec toi pour l'éternité, comme on se l'était promis il y a de cela plus d'un siècle. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je suis complètement moi-même, vivante et que sais-je encore et c'est cette motivation qui me pousse parfois à commettre parfois nombre d'actes irréfléchis. Alors s'il te plait, ne me rejette pas !

J'avais finie ma tirade la voix toute aussi tremblante que celle d'Alice peu de temps auparavant. Je savais que si je le perdais de nouveau, cette fois ci je ne m'en relèverais tout simplement pas, de cela j'en étais certaine.

Jusqu'à il y a peu, je pensais que le concept de bonheur durable à me concernant était des plus chimériques. Mais après avoir goûté au fol espoir de l'avoir de nouveau à mes côtés, je ne pouvais le laisser partir loin de moi sans tenter tout ce que je pouvais pour le retenir. C'est pour cette unique raison que je lui avais annoncé ces arguments, venant du plus profond de mon cœur, témoignant ainsi de l'intensité de l'amour que je lui portais. Et comme je lui avais avancé, l'amour fait parfois commettre nombre d'actes irréfléchis.

Sentant le désarroi qui m'habitait à cet instant précis couplé à la demande désespérée que je lui avais formulée, il se tourna vers moi, me laissant ainsi entrevoir l'expression qu'arborait présentement son visage. Contrairement à ce que je pensais de prime abord, il ne semblait pas coléreux, mais plutôt ému. Il plongea son regard dans le mien et un doux sourire vint fendre son visage.

- Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir alors que je sais pertinemment que si nos rôles eut été inversés, j'en aurais certainement fait de même de mon côté. Me dit-il en enlaçant doucement mon corps.

Cette simple phrase eut sur moi l'effet d'une bouffée d'oxygène. Comme si, pendant ce court moment, j'en aurais eu un besoin vital et que je m'en serais trouvée privée jusqu'à présent. Bien évidement, je ne mis que peu de temps à répondre à son étreinte une fois ma surprise passée.

Puis il reprit, sa voix se faisant plus taquine.

- Me connaissant j'aurais même fait bien pire tu peux me croire !

Nous eûmes un léger rire à sa boutade, puis, d'un même mouvement prîmes ardemment possession des lèvres de notre autre. Comme pour sceller notre réconciliation si réelle réconciliation il y avait puisque Jasper ne m'en avait jamais voulu.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Une semaine passa. Peut-être plus, peut-être moins, je ne saurais le dire. Je devais bien avouer que depuis que Jasper était de nouveau à mes côtés j'avais tendance à perdre la notion du temps.

En tout cas, cette semaine fut riche en évènements. Tout d'abord la réaction de Carlisle et Esmée quand à leur tour ils apprirent la nouvelle composition des couples qu'avait constitué les membres de leur famille.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que la nouvelle les avait laissés dans un état de profonde perplexité. Point sur lequel je ne pouvais les en blâmer. Après tout ils ignoraient jusque là la réelle nature des relations que nous avions entretenus Jasper et moi par le passé et encore plus l'amour que nourrissait secrètement Edward à l'égard d'Alice depuis des années.

Mais ils prirent relativement bien la nouvelle, souhaitant pardessus tout le bonheur de leurs enfants.

Nonobstant, la réaction de Rosalie en constatant que son plan pour nous séparer Jasper et moi avait échouée était impayable. Elle avait été à la limite de la crise d'hystérie, mais à mon plus grand étonnement, elle fut vertement rabrouée non par Jasper ou moi mais par nul autre que son propre mari qui visiblement en avait plus qu'assez de son attitude. D'ailleurs je ne fus pas la seule à être surprise de ce retournement de situation. Rosalie elle-même s'était tue après la tirade d'Emmett.

Jasper m'expliqua plus tard que c'était la première fois qu'Emmett élevait la voix sur Rosalie justifiant par la même des expressions oscillant entre le choc et l'incrédulité de l'assistance.

J'appris aussi par Edward la réelle nature du ressentiment de Rosalie à mon égard qui supplantait sa jalousie. D'après lui, la rage de Rosalie était animée par sa peur de voir sa famille éclater par ma faute. _N'avait elle pas compris au fil du temps que c'était la dernière chose que je souhaitais ?_

Quoi qu'il en soit, même si j'étais prête à lui pardonner toutes ses invectives à mon égard, je ne l'était cependant moins pour être la cause du trouble qui animait présentement le couple Edward/Alice et de ne rien vouloir faire pour réparer son erreur. Peut-être considérait elle ce résultat comme un dommage collatéral mineur à ses tentatives de me tenir éloignée des Cullen. _Et c'était à moi qu'elle reprochait de faire éclater sa famille ?_

Car contrairement à ce que j'avais initialement pensé, Alice n'arrivait pas si facilement à pardonner à Edward cette mascarade dont nous étions les auteurs. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas faute à celui-ci de tenter maints repentis, explications et déclarations en tout genre.

Aussi, me sentant moi aussi coupable de ce qui leur arrivait, je décidais de prendre le taureau par les cornes et d'entrer dans l'arène qu'était la chambre d'Alice sous les regards anxieux d'Edward et inquiets de Jasper.

Arrivée devant sa chambre, je toquais doucement et m'annonçais à elle. Comme aucune réponse de me revint, je pris cela pour un assentiment et me décidais à franchir la porte.

Une fois rentrée et avoir refermée la porte derrière moi, je découvrais une Alice prostrée sur le canapé de sa chambre, les genoux repliés entourés de ses bras et le menton posé sur eux. Elle ne me regardait pas, agissant comme si je n'étais pas présente, préférant se morfondre dans sa mélancolie qui lui était devenue coutumière depuis ces derniers jours.

Face à cette attitude, je décidais d'employer la technique de mon frère pour me faire réagir quand il m'arrivait parfois de m'enfermer dans un état de mutisme similaire. Le premier pas étant de parvenir à lui faire décrocher un premier mot. Au début, je me contentais de lui raconter les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés en son « absence ». Puis, voyant qu'elle ne réagissait toujours pas, je décidais d'employer les grands moyens et entama un monologue à propos d'un sujet que je ne maîtrisais que très peu et que je savais être sa passion : le shopping et la mode en général.

Prenant sur moi, je lui expliquait que ma garde robe avait un grand besoin d'être remis au goût du jour et de quel types de vêtements je comptais emplir la nouvelle ainsi que des assortiments de tenues qui me tentaient tel un pantalon à rayure avec un haut à pois (que même moi, qui ne connaissait pas grand-chose en la matière, savait que cela n'allait certes pas ensemble).

Ma remarque eut aussitôt l'effet escompté puisqu'Alice se redressa outrée par ce choix et pointait un doigt hargneux sur mon buste en affirmant qu'elle ne me laisserait commettre une telle infamie.

Jubilant intérieurement de cette première victoire, je continuais sur ma lancée et lui demandais alors ce qu'elle me conseillerait. C'est ainsi qu'oubliant sa mélancolie antérieure, elle se perdit en un long monologue sur les couleurs qui allaient le mieux à mon teint, la couleur de mes cheveux. Elle alla même, à mon plus grand étonnement, me parler des préférences de Jasper. Que ce soit en matière de simples vêtement ou de sous vêtement.

Concernant cette dernière catégorie, je crois que si j'aurais pu rougir, je le serais à un point à en rendre jalouse une tomate bien mûre. Il faut dire que nous n'avions pas encore abordé ce sujet avec Jasper. En revanche, je devinais sans mal que si pour moi cette évolution de notre relation n'était pas ma principale préoccupation pour le moment (aux vues de l'éducation que j'avais reçue concernant le sexe avant le mariage), il n'en était certes pas de même du côté de Jasper.

De plus, je devais bien avouer que quelque part, je redoutais ce moment. Après tout, même si Alice ne me le mentionnait pas clairement, aux vues de leur mariage et de la longitude de leur relation, il était évident qu'ils n'avaient pas passé leur temps à se regarder dans le blanc de des yeux ou à simplement s'embrasser.

Jasper était ce qu'il était mais il n'en restait pas moins un homme avec des besoins et des envies. Mais moi et mon inexpérience sur le sujet, _saurais-je être à la hauteur de ses attentes ?_

Il était vrai qu'avant de l'avoir revu, je ne m'était pas trop posée de questions sur le sujet et ne voyais pas jusqu'alors l'utilité de me renseigner là dessus. Mais à présent, je commençais à m'apercevoir que ceci était une erreur. Une erreur que j'allais m'empresser de réparer.

Car même si nous n'étions pas encore marié, le temps que nous avions passé éloigné mais non moins toujours fiancé, justifiait largement l'acte avant le mariage. De plus, même si jusque là je m'étais évertuée à garder ce problème épineux bien cacher dans un coin de ma tête, je devais bien admettre que plus les jours passaient, plus j'en avais terriblement envie.

Nonobstant, ce problème en soulevait un autre tout aussi épineux. _Etant vierge au moment de ma transformation, serais-je en mesure de réaliser cet acte à présent ?_ Je ne pouvais qu'espérer que oui.

Préférant laisser mes problèmes existentiels de côté pour le moment, je décidait de me concentrer de nouveau sur le cas d'Alice et tenta tant bien que mal à amener sur le tapis Edward.

Je devais bien avouer que j'avais eu bien du mal à y parvenir surtout quand Alice était lancée sur le sujet de la mode et évitait habilement toutes allusions à Edward et tout ce qui le concernait. Mais j'y parvins tout de même au prix d'une longue patiente et d'une promesse d'un jour prochain consacré au shopping entre filles. On ne pourra pas me reprocher de n'avoir rien fait pour les réunir, surtout aux vues des sacrifices que j'avais consentis à faire pour y parvenir.

Même si au départ, Alice semblait camper sur ses positions, arguant que même si elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas m'en vouloir, il n'en était certes pas de même pour Edward. Mais après de nombreux témoignages du réel amour qu'il lui portait et maintes négociations, j'étais finalement parvenue à lui faire entendre raison.

C'est ainsi que je retrouvais actuellement assise sur son canapé à la regarder défiler devant moi, essayant de nombreuses tenues dignes selon elles de ses retrouvailles avec Edward. Pour ma part la seule chose que je devais faire était d'émettre mon avis. Si cette tenu ne la grossissait pas (elle qui avait une taille de guêpe), si cette couleur plairait à Edward, …

Je subissais en silence, me disant que c'était un bien faible prix à payer pour voir mon ami de nouveau heureux avec la femme de ses pensées qui, je devais bien l'avouer m'amusait de plus en plus de par son exubérance et sa joie de vivre retrouvée.

Une fois les essayages terminés, elle s'installa de nouveau prêt de moi et pris la parole, un air soucieux sur le visage :

- Bella, même si tu fais tout pour me le cacher, je vois bien que quelques chose te traquasse et ce depuis que je t'ai parlé des préférences vestimentaires de Jasper. J'ai fais mine de ne pas m'en rendre compte jusque là pensant que tu me dirais ce qui ne va pas mais comme tu refuses toujours de me dire quoi que ce soit…

Je ne savais que répondre. Etais-je si transparente que cela ? Moi qui pensais qu'au travers des années, ma capacité à la dissimulation avait considérablement augmenté. Je crois il allait vraiment falloir que je travail sur ce sujet. De plus, je n'étais pas habituer à parler de mes problèmes avec des personnes extérieures à ma famille. Surtout aux vue du caratère personnel de celui-ci et de la personne qui désirait que je lui en parle.

Après tout, il s'agissait tout de même de l'ex-femme de Jasper, je ne pouvais décemment pas lui parler de cela. Déjà que cela ne faisait que peu de temps que nous avions renoué le dialogue. Mais elle ajouta comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées :

- Aller, tu peux bien me le dire, on est amies à présent non ? Et vu ton air embarrassé, j'ai comme l'impression que ce qui te tracasse est un problème de fille. De plus, si ça concerne Jasper, je suis la mieux placée pour en discuter avec toi et tu n'as pas à en être gêné, comme tu le sais Jasper et moi c'est du passé et je ne te ferais plus une de mes mémorables crises dont tu as eu as faire l'expériences. Dit elle d'une voix joyeuse.

Après une courte pause, elle continua, sa voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure :

- Je te dois bien ça, après tout c'est toi qui était là pour m'écouter tout à l'heure et tout faire pour que je revienne vers Edward. Alors ce serait bien si je te rendais l'appareil et puis t'aider dans la mesure du possible. N'est ce pas ce que font les amies ?

La sincérité de ses mots me toucha, aussi pris-je sur moi de lui raconter le fondement du problème qui me hantait présentement l'esprit. Et comme elle me l'avait dit elle m'écouta en silence. Puis, une fois ma tirade terminée, elle me donna son avis sur tout cela.

A savoir que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter du fait de ma virginité en tant que vampire puisque cet endroit était le seul à ne pas se figer dans le temps. Arguant par la même que c'était d'ailleurs un des seuls avantages humains que nous avions gardé qui nous permettaient ainsi d'occuper notre éternité. Puis elle se mit à rire devant mon air embarrassé.

Ensuite elle me rassura sur le fait que Jasper, en gentleman qu'il était, saurait attendre que je sois prête à franchir le pas. Et de ce fait n'en serait que plus heureux où le moment tant attendu arriverait.

Elle termina par de petits conseils à mettre en action lors du moment tant attendu afin de rendre d'après elle Jasper encore plus fou de désir et de plaisir.

Je devais bien admettre que cette partie de la conversation m'a le plus embarrassé, mais cela n'empêchait que je notais scrupuleusement ses conseils dans un coin de ma tête afin d'espérer lui donner un plaisir équivalent à celui qu'il allait sans nul doute me donner. Quand on savait que rien que sa façon de m'embrasser me laissait souvent pantelante, je n'osais imaginer ce que donnerais l'étape supérieure comme la nommait Alice.

Une fois la conversation terminée, nous nous prîmes dans nos bras puis nous levâmes d'un même mouvement. Le moment des réconciliations entre Alice et Edward était enfin arrivé.

Alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte de sa chambre, je découvris que nos hommes se situaient tout deux dernière. Edward arborait un petit sourire, ne sachant que faire pour éviter de brusquer sa douce, tout en sachant grâce à ses dons de télépathe qu'elle lui avait d'ors et déjà pardonné.

Face à cet indécision, Alice lui envoya elle aussi son sourire et lui dit l'air impatiente :

- Qu'est ce que tu attends pour venir m'embrasser ? Le déluge ?

Celui-ci ne se fit pas le redire deux fois et fondit comme un aigle sur sa proie sur les lèvres d'Alice dans un baiser fougueux. Baiser auquel elle répondit son petit sourire ne l'ayant pas quittée.

Quand à moi, je ne mis que peu de temps à retrouver les bras réconfortant de l'homme que j'aimais. Malheureusement, cette promiscuité me fit immédiatement repenser à la discussion que je venais d'avoir avec Alice et donc ma gêne et mon désir refoulé également. En sentant mon état d'esprit actuel, Jasper sembla intrigué mais ne posa pas plus de question. Préférant sans doute que je lui parle de ce sujet quand je serais prête.

Je ne pouvais que remercier les parents Cullen d'avoir fait insonoriser toutes les chambres de la demeure. Je ne savais pas comment j'aurais réagit en sachant que Jasper aurait écouté chaque mots de notre conversation avec Alice.

Une fois que les deux tourtereaux se décollèrent l'un de l'autre, Edward me lança un regard reconnaissant auquel je répondis par un sourire. Reconnaissante moi aussi qu'il n'ait soufflé mot à Jasper de mes préoccupations actuelles.

Pour fêter ces retrouvailles Alice décida de passer la suite de la soirée au cinéma. Proposition acceptée à l'unanimité. C'est ainsi que nous nous nous retrouvâmes tous les quatre dans la Volvo prêt à passer la soirée dans la joie et la bonne humeur sous l'œil méprisant de Rosalie vexée de ne pas avoir été invitée à cette petite fête improvisée.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

J'avais beaucoup réfléchis durant le chemin que nous parcourions en voiture. J'en étais finalement arrivée à une conclusion, fortement influencée par la présence de Jasper à mes côtés. Celui-ci ayant posé une de ses mains sur ma jambe. Celle-ci était que même si j'appréhendais plus que tout le moment où nous passerions à l'acte, il n'en était pas moins vrai que j'avais en lui une confiance aveugle et un désir plus important que celui d'un simple baiser à son égard. Aussi j'avais décidé de finalement, sauter le pas. Mais comment le faire comprendre à Jasper. Ceci était une toute autre histoire. Tout en m'excusant mentalement auprès d'Edward d'ainsi parasiter son esprit avec mes pensées pour le moins libidineuses.

Je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention au film qu'avait choisit Alice. Tout ce que je savais c'était que nous nous étions retrouvés dans une salle obscure avec peu de personnes présente. De plus, Edward et Alice avaient préféré se mettre au fond de la salle alors que Jasper et moi étions situés vers la rangée du milieu.

Ce n'est que quand le film commença, et par la même l'attention des quelques spectateurs dorénavant dirigée sur celui-ci que je me décidais à mettre le plan que j'avais mis au point dans la voiture grâces aux conseils d'Alice, en action. Tout en espérant bien évidement que Jasper comprendrait le message.

Je commençais alors par de simples effleurements de mon pouce sur la paume de sa main avec laquelle il entrelaçait nos doigts. Comme il ne semblait pas réagir, préférant se concentrer sur le film, ce qui me vexa un peu je devais bien l'avouer, je décidais alors de quitter sa main pour faire s'aventurer la mienne sur son genou, reprenant ainsi mes caresses circulaires. Caresses qui avaient parfois tendance à déborder sur la naissance de sa cuisse.

Cette fois ci je le sentis se tendre tout d'un coup, mais ses yeux plutôt que les poser sur moi étaient encré sur ce foutu film que j'étais sure désormais de détester. D'ailleurs je commençais à me poser des questions. _Etait ce vraiment le film qui l'intéressait ou c'était tout simplement moi qu'il ne désirait pas ?_

Voyant mes tentatives se révéler infructueuses les unes après les autres, mon désir se transforma peu à peu en déception et je retirais ma main de sa jambe pour la mettre sur la mienne.

Agissement qui eut le mérite de détourner son attention du film pour la poser sur moi. Il me regardait à présent avec interrogation, se demandant sûrement ce qui me prenait. Mais vexée comme je l'étais, je décidais à mon tours de l'ignorer en portant à mon tour mon attention sur le film. Film pour lequel je ne comprenais rien ayant passé plus de la moitié de celui-ci à faire en sorte de faire craquer Jasper.

Comprenant le fin mot de l'histoire en ayant mit bout à bout les émotions qui m'avaient envahi jusque là combiner à mes derniers agissements, sa main vint se poser sur ma joue afin que mon visage se tourne vers le sien. Une pression à laquelle je résistais quelque peu, trop honteuse maintenant d'avoir agis de la sorte.

Mais il ne faibli pas et je cédais malgré moi à regarder de nouveau son visage. Son autre main vint se poser sur mon autre joue et il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Notre baiser qui au départ fut doux, se fit plus exigeant alors que je sentais la langue essayer de se frayer un passage entre mes lèvres. J'ouvris alors la bouche et le laissait ainsi caresser ma langue de la sienne.

Une de ses mains quitta ma joue pour se poser sur ma jambe, se mettant à la caresser de la même façon que je l'avais fais sur la sienne. M'envahissant par le biais de son pouvoir du désir qui l'animait me concernant. Me faisant ainsi comprendre que je me trompais sur son attitude qui n'était pas comme je l'avais initialement pensée dédaigneuse mais plutôt gentleman.

Face à l'intensité de son désir combinait au mien, je ne pus que réprimer comme je le pouvais du gémissement qui voulait sortir de ma gorge. Gorge qu'il couvrit de baiser pour mieux revenir quelques instants plus tard à mes lèvres.

Nous passâmes tout le restant du film ainsi. Quand celui-ci se termina, nous eûmes bien du mal à nous détacher l'un de l'autre et quand je regardais ses yeux, ceux-ci semblaient noircis par le désir qui l'animait, jumeaux parfait des miens.

Nous regagnâmes rapidement la voiture d'Edward pendant que je me plaçais devant lui afin de l'aider à cacher ce que nos actes avaient déclenchés en lui.

Nos amis ne mirent que peu de temps à nous rejoindre et leur attitude me laissait à penser que nous n'étions pas les seuls dans notre situation. D'ailleurs, le retour à Forks se fit étonnamment plus rapidement que l'aller. Non que je m'en plaigne, entendons nous bien.

Autant vous dire que quand enfin nous arrivâmes à destination, aucun de nous ne traînâmes pour sortir de la voiture et nous diriger pour notre part à Jasper et moi dans la chambre de celui-ci et d'Edward pour lui et Alice. Tout cela non sans avoir essuyé un regard lourd de sous entendu de la part d'Emmett.

Une fois être entrée dans sa chambre, Jasper ferma rapidement celle-ci pour mieux se jeter sur mes lèvres. Puis quelques instants plus tard le baiser fougueux se fit plus doux et ce fut Jasper qui interrompit notre baiser pour plonger son regard dans le mien et me demander d'une voix qui se voulait douce mais non moins teintée de désir :

- Tu es sûre, je peux attendre tu sais, même si ça risque d'être difficile pour moi, on a tout le temps.

J'étais émue par tant de prévenances de sa part, mais devrais je en être étonnée venant de lui ? Alors, même si mon appréhension était revenue sachant l'acte imminent, je ne pouvais que m'abandonner dans ses bras et lui répondre la seule chose qui me venait à l'esprit :

- Je t'aime Jasper Withlock.

Faisant passer dans ces trois premiers mots toute l'étendue des sentiments qu'il m'inspirait.

- Je t'aime aussi Isabella Swan.

Et pour clore sa déclaration, il reposa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'eus soudains l'impression que cela faisait des siècles que nous nous étions pas embrassés et redécouvrait comme à chaque fois la douceur de ses lèvres tièdes sur les miennes comme si ce fut notre tout premier baiser. D'abord hésitantes, celles-ci se touchèrent, se séparèrent, pour mieux se retrouvées une fois encore.

Puis elles se mirent à bougées l'une contre l'autre, toujours en douceur. Bientôt, une langue mutine me demanda l'entrée lui permettant de retrouver sa compagne. Mes lèvres s'ouvrirent alors et elles vinrent aussitôt se caressées. Se goûtant l'une l'autre, fragrance subtile d'un fruit défendu.

Ses mains se mirent alors à parcourir mon dos, lentement, presque en m'effleurant, comme si, par ce simple geste, je puisse me briser. Les miennes vinrent alors imitées les siennes, partant à la découverte de son dos, de son torse, si dur et si accueillant à la fois. Parfois, pendant que nous nous découvrions, nos mains se rencontraient, s'entrelaçaient, puis se séparèrent pour mieux reprendre leur ascension interrompue.

Au fil du temps, les caresses se firent plus appuyées, passant au-delà de la barrière de nos vêtements.

Ses mains qui s'étaient placées de chaque côté de mon cou, descendirent sur mes épaules, le long de mes bras pour finalement se saisir de mon pull et me le retirer. Je levais alors les bras pour l'aider dans sa tâche, rompant un instant notre baiser. Une fois retiré, je me retrouvais ainsi exposé à son regard, celui-ci s'assombrissant de plus en plus, signe d'un désir qui me rassura en plus de son doux sourire avant que ses lèvres ne viennent se poser dans le creux de mon cou. Quelques instants plus tard, je sentis sa langue remonter le long de celui-ci pour venir s'attaquer au lobe de mon oreille. Ma respiration devenu auparavant irrégulière ne fit que se saccadée d'avantage à l'instar de la sienne au fur et à mesure que mon désir pour lui augmentait.

Je décidais alors de ne pas rester inactive et entrepris, hésitante, à lui retirer chaque bouton de la chemise qu'il portait, permettant ainsi d'offrir à ma vue la fine musculature de son torse dont je traçais les contours du bout de mes doigts. Les siens s'attaquèrent alors à la fermeture de mon soutien-gorge cependant que ses baisers étaient descendus à la naissance de mes seins. Une fois fait, il fit doucement glissé, à l'aide de douces caresses, chaque bretelle le long de mes bras tout en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau que libérait le vêtement au fur et à mesure de sa descente vers le sol.

Il pris un de mes seins d'une mains pour en titiller le mamelon, pendant qu'il en faisait de même avec l'autre à l'aide de sa langue. Puis il inversa les rôles, alors que j'entreprenais d'embrasser chaque partie de sa peau que je parvenais à atteindre.

Désertant ma poitrine, ses mains s'attaquèrent à la fermeture de mon jean alors que ses lèvres virent embrassées les miennes dans un baiser fiévreux. Fermeture auquel il ne mit que peu de temps à venir à bout. Une fois ouvert, il me le retira, toujours avec cette douceur qui le caractérisait, encore plus maintenant. Libéré de cet obstacle il remonta vers moi tout en embrassant ma peau laissant après chaque passage de sa langue une traînée brûlante sur celle-ci. Finissant une fois de plus sa route pour retrouver sa consoeur tandis que nos corps se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre d'une telle sensualité que mon bas ventre déjà éprouvé, ne cessait d'en demander plus alors qu'il sentait contre lui la dureté de Jasper, signe d'un désir évident à mon encontre.

Aussi, pour sentir encore plus de sa peau contre la mienne, mais peu sûre encore de mes actes, je mis mes mains sur la ceinture de celui-ci tout en regardant ses yeux hésitante. Il me souris alors et posa ses mains sur les mienne, défaisant avec moi sa ceinture et son pantalon me guidant tout en caressant, entrelaçant nos doigt quand la tâche fut achevée.

Notre baiser repris et mes mains vinrent se poser sur ses joues pendant que les siennes s'attardèrent sur mes fesses, les massant doucement.

Me soulevant, il m'allongea délicatement sur son lit pour se placer aussitôt à mes cotés. Ses mains s'égarèrent sur tout le long de mon corps effleurant celui-ci du bout de ses doigt cependant que je faisais de même avec les miens, apprenant ainsi à le découvrir plus intimement, connaître les parcelles de celui-ci dont il était le plus sensible pour y accentuer la caresse comme au creux de sa clavicule que je m'évertuais à taquiner avec ma langue sous ses gémissement.

Je n'étais d'ailleurs pas en reste. Son pouvoir l'aidant sans nul doute à découvrir lui aussi les endroits où il passait qui me faisait le plus vibrer. Les gémissements que je poussais se faisant de plus en plus fort. Remerciant intérieurement encore plus maintenant que les lieux soient insonorisés. Mais je m'attardais pas trop sur ces détails préférant me focaliser sur les sensations que me procurais Jasper par de simples caresses, parfois volatiles, parfois appuyées.

Sa main vint alors s'égarer vers ma féminité et la caressa avec douceur par-dessus le tissu de mon sous-vêtement. Bientôt, sa bouche vint rejoindre sa main pendant que celle-ci ainsi que sa jumelle entreprirent d'abaisser le dernier obstacle me couvrant.

Une fois fait, Jasper plaça ma jambe gauche sur son épaule, puis fis de même avec la suivante, ayant ainsi un meilleur accès à ma féminité. Sa langue vint immédiatement trouver mon clitoris qu'il darda avidement de celle-ci, me goûtant avidement et déclenchant par la même en moi des sensations jusqu'alors insoupçonnées, mes gémissements s'accroissant de concert.

Une de ses mains qui jusque là caressait mon ventre, vint rejoindre sa langue puis, quelques instants plus tard, il introduisit un doigt en moi. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et je poussais alors un cri de plaisir face à l'action combinée de son doigt et de la langue. Bientôt, un deuxième vint se joindre au premier, l'accompagnant dans son mouvement de va et vient qui me rendait complètement folle de désir et de plaisir.

Voulant également être à l'origine d'un tel déclenchement de sensation chez lui, j'abaissais mes jambes et pris délicatement sa tête entre mes mains pour le mener jusqu'à moi afin de partager un baiser des plus passionné, goûtant par la même un peu de ma propre saveur.

Le repoussant doucement afin qu'il s'allonge sur le dos j'entrepris alors à mon tour la logue descente vers l'objet de plaisir de l'homme que j'aimais tout en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau se trouvant sur mon passage sans pour autant lâcher du regard celui de plus en plus fiévreux de mon futur amant au fur et à mesure que j'arrivais à destination.

Une fois avoir atteint mon but, je pris sa virilité en main et entreprenait un long mouvement de va et vient sous les grognement de Jasper. J'observais son bout violacé attentivement et me décidait après un moment à y passer ma langue exacerbant par la même les grognement de son propriétaire. Puis, trouvant que le goût n'était si mauvais que je l'avais pensé de prime abord, je le pris alors totalement en bouche.

- Oh Bella ! Grogna celui-ci rejetant sa tête en arrière alors que je commençais un long mouvement de va et vient dont j'augmentais le rythme au fil du temps.

Je n'étais pas sure de bien m'y prendre au début, j'agissais plus par instinct qu'autre chose mais les multiples grognements et gémissements de celui-ci m'encouragèrent dans mon entreprise, surtout quand je sentis sa main se poser sur ma tête afin de me guider sur le rythme qu'il préférait me voir adopté pour m'occuper de lui.

Quelques instant plus tard, il me redressa et m'allongea alors qu'il se plaçait juste au dessus de moi. Ses yeux assombris par le désir à en devenir presque noir ne faisaient qu'exacerber le mien. Puis après un tendre baiser, son regard se fit plus doux, me laissant une dernière chance de reculer face à l'acte que nous étions sur le point de faire. Et bien que j'étais anxieuse sur la suite des évènements, j'avais une pleine confiance en lui et lui sourit une nouvelle fois en réponse.

Sourire auquel il répondit prenant ensuite mes lèves des siennes alors qu'il se plaçait devant mon entrée. Il s'introduisit alors tout doucement en moi, ayant peur de me blessé, stoppant son baisé afin de pouvoir jauger mes réactions. Une douleur s'insinua en moi mais comparé à celle de la transformation elle me paru bien dérisoire, d'autant plus que celle-ci était le fruit d'un acte de pur amour et promettait maint plaisir par la suite. Aussi, je gardais un visage plutôt serein, préférant me concentrer sur l'or liquide de ses yeux.

Une fois complètement en moi, il s'immobilisa. Me laissant ainsi le temps de m'habituer à sa présence et ce n'est que quand je bougeait mon bassin afin d'aller encore plus à son encontre qu'il se décida à se mouvoir, m'embrassant une nouvelle fois. Ses va et vient furent tout d'abord lent et langoureux. Ce n'était pas simplement l'acte sexuel que nous réalisions, nous faisions l'amour. Et chacun de ses coups de reins, chacun de ses baisers et chacun de ses regards me démontrait tout l'amour qu'il me portait.

De part cet acte, nos corps ne faisaient plus qu'un comme notre âme que nous ne sentions complète qu'en présence de l'autre. Ainsi, nous étions reliés de toutes les façons qu'il nous étaient possible de l'être : de corps et d'esprit.

Au bout d'un moment, alors que mon plaisir m'avait complètement fait perdre la tête, tellement que je n'étais plus que cris et lui plus que grognement, je sentis le rythme de ses pénétrations augmenter, plus rapide, plus forte, à la cadence que je le suppliait d'adopté et auquel il accédait dans la seconde suivante. Une douce chaleur, commença à s'insinuer en moi, provoquant au fil de sa progression, une perte total des réalités et de conscience de la force de mes cris m'assaillis alors qu'une explosion naissait en mon sein, me contractant autour de la virilité de mon amour qui par ce geste poussa un grognement encore plus profond que les autres alors qu'il déversait sa semence en moi. Dans notre délivrance, nous avions crié tous deux le nom de l'autre, au même instant.

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois, avec plus de douceurs que les baisers que nous venions d'échangés et se libéra de moi pour se coucher à mes côtés, le souffle à l'instar du mien, encore erratique. Souleva son bras en une invitation à me blottir contre lui, invitation auquel je répondis trop heureuse de pouvoir encore une fois sentir sa peau contre la mienne, puis me serra fortement dans ses bras tout en déposant un baiser sur mon front.

- Je t'aime

- Je t'aime

Nous nous sourîmes. Je plaçais alors tendrement ma tête sur son épaule alors qu'un de mes bras l'enlaça au moins aussi fortement que son étreinte à lui.

J'étais heureuse. Nous avions finalement fait l'amour. Je ne regrettais rien mes anciennes appréhensions s'étaient vites envolée face à la douceur dont avait fait preuve Jasper et cette première fois était la plus belle chose qu'il m'eut fait découvrir.

D'ailleurs, je me rendis vite compte que je voulais de nouveau de son corps, et je savais d'ors et déjà que je n'étais pas prête de m'en lasser.

Dès que cette pensée me traversa l'esprit mon désir pour l'homme que j'aimais grimpa une nouvelle fois en moi, attirant par la même l'attention de celui-ci dont le sourire ne faisait que s'accentuer au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait mon désir lui arrivé par vague.

- Mais ma parole tu es insatiable ! Pas que cela me dérange entendons nous bien. Au contraire même.

A peine eut il prononcé ses mots qu'il m'embrassa de nouveau fiévreusement. Après tout, la nuit nous appartient et j'avais bien l'intention de profiter au maximum de celle-ci. D'ailleurs Jasper n'avait pas l'air contre l'idée…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ce n'est que tard dans la matinée que nous avions consenti à quitter le lit dans lequel nous étions tendrement enlacés. Après une douche prise ensemble qui dura plus longtemps que prévu, nous nous résignâmes à retrouver les autres au salon.

J'y retrouvais le reste de ma famille en visite en compagnie des Cullen. Visiblement, nous étions les derniers à arriver. Constatation que ne manqua pas biensûr de nous faire remarquer Emmett avec de graveleux sous entendus.

Je tournais la tête vers mon frère qui me souriait. Appuyant de temps à autres les commentaires d'Emmett à notre égards. Je sus alors que leur toute nouvelle amitié n'était vraiment pas une bonne chose pour notre vie intime à Jasper et moi. Mais bon, j'étais néanmoins heureuse qu'ils s'entendent à nouveaux bien depuis l'épisode Rosalie.

Celle-ci fit comme si rien n'était arrivé et agissait normalement, incluant bien évidement le fait de m'ignorer, chose qui me convenait très bien.

Nous passâmes une bonne partie de la journée à discuter, comme il faisait dehors un soleil magnifique, nous étions dispensé de lycée, ce qui me convenait également puisque ainsi, je n'avais pas à me déloger des bras de Jasper qui ne m'avaient pas quitté de toute la journée.

Quand la nuit tomba, nous partîmes ensemble à la chasse où j'eus tout le loisir de voir à quel point mon vampire était sexy lorsqu'il chassait.

Ce n'est que quand nous revîmes tous à la demeure des Cullens qu'Alice se figea. Ses yeux regardant dans le vide. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait durant la vision de celle-ci, je vis Edward se tendre, ses traits prenant un air soucieux.

Quand enfin, celle-ci revint à elle, elle nous dit d'une voix catastrophée :

- Les Volturis sont en chemin, ils arrivent !

* * *

Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Le lemon était il à hauteur de vos attentes ? En tout cas comme vous venez de le voir, les choses dans l'histoire vont commencer à s'accélérer.

En espérant que le chapitre vous ait plu, je n'ai plus qu'une chose à vous demander, c'est d'appuyer sur le petit bouton vert, là en bas et me dire ce que vous en avez pensez.

En attendant,

Biz

Au prochain chapitre ;)


End file.
